An Undeniable Attraction
by HerKnightEmma
Summary: Just a silly little story about Emma possibly growing up in the woods. (I saw the legend of Tarzan and this story is inspired by that) May be about 3 or 4 chapters. Don't know yet. This is a G!P Emma story. Don't like don't read. I own nothing. Not for profit. No beta. AU. OOC. NSFW. Secondary character deaths.
1. The Lost Girl

G!P Emma

dont like don't read!

Chapter 1

The Lost Girl

Regina Mills was almost sure she knew where she was. She had hiked this trail many times with her father. She could not possibly be lost. She just couldn't. Right?

At the ripe old age of 22, Regina was sure she knew everything. And she most certainly was sure she knew where she was. She was certain until she heard the rustling waters of the springs rushing downstream. God, how had she come this far? She of course knew where she was now but this was almost two miles off the trail. Had she really gotten turned around so badly?

Blast her stupid need to pee which was followed by her chasing what she thought was the most beautiful blue butterfly she'd ever seen.

And as if things couldn't be bad enough, Maine's unpredictable weather was about to rear its ugly head.

Dark clouds formed in the distance and she thought it best to find shelter as quickly as possible. She cursed herself for loving nature so much. She even took a small teaching job in this rural city called Storybrooke because she loved hiking and nature more than she loved the hustle and bustle of congested city life.

Thunder rolled and grumbled in the distance as lightening flashed sporadically. She needed shelter and she needed it now.

Not too far off in the distance she came upon a cave opening that didn't look too bad for shelter. She prayed nothing lived in it as she moved closer. Just as she reached the mouth of the cave the skies opened up and poured down heavy droplets which saturated the ground close to her.

Regina stood still and silent listening for any growls from animals in the cave as her eyes adjusted to the darkness. With the pouring rain it was hard to tell. And the darkness the rain bought with it wasn't helping either.

She was shivering slightly. She wasn't sure if it was from fear or being wet at this point.

She leaned back onto the cave wall. To the left the dark cave to the right, the beautiful forest being battered by the rain. Thank god it was now the middle of summer and not Maine's unrelenting winter season she mused.

Suddenly to her left she though she heard a small growl followed by some movement. She froze. Then stupidly decided as if by reflex to ask if "anyone was there?".

Almost immediately something flashed in her line of sight darker than the darkness of the cave. It was moving quickly toward her. She stumbled back into the rain filled forest. Tripping instantly as her small backpack broke her fall. Skating back on her butt trying to get her footing as she watched a giant black cat charged out of the cave full sprint toward her. She was going to die. She knew it. The large animal lept toward her as she turned her face away in a last ditch effort to brace for impact.

She waited. No impact. Only the sound of rain and what was that? Scuffling, growls and grunting?

Regina chanced a look and what she saw astonished and bewildered her. It was a woman. Tall and muscular with blonde matted hair. The woman wrestled with the large black animal for a second. Then they broke apart and circled each other. The animal put its nose in the air and seemed to smell and the concede to the woman challenging him for his prey. It then turned and sprinted away leaving the woman standing there almost naked in all her glory.

Regina was dumbfounded. The woman's back was turned to her as she tried to approach.

"Thank you. I think you just saved my life" Regina said cautiously.

Nothing.

"Please, I think I'm lost. Do you know a way out?" Regina tried again.

Before she could get any closer to the blonde the woman sprinted off into the jungle. Disappearing into the denser parts where Regina hesitated to follow. She was terrified but also deeply intrigued. She needed to know what just happened. Who was the mysterious woman?

She waited, hoping the woman would come back for a few minutes. But self preservation won over and Regina decided to try to find the trail she had lost. She took her compass out and started off into the direction she knew the trail was in.

She'd made it back within a couple of hours after some minor detours. At times she swore she could she a flash of blonde in the bushes. Could the woman be following her. She hoped she was. Regina made it to her car before dark. She took her time and changed out of her hiking boots and soaked clothes. She looked around continuously hoping to see the blonde again but she didn't. Tired, wet and hungry she decided to head home.

Forest green eyes watched as Regina drove away. The woman felt a twinge of sadness seeing the brunette leave. She would see the woman from time to time walk the trail. Sometimes alone sometimes with an older man. When the brunette was alone Emma kept an eye on her.

Something about the woman's scent drove her insane with need. It was almost animalistic. But she knew she could never let anyone see her. Her body would terrify anyone who saw her. Sadly she walked to the spot where the brunettes car was parked. Something small, shinny, and round with a green stone lay on the road. She picked it up and even with the slight rain still falling she could still smell Regina's scent on it. Emma smiled and headed back to her sparse forest home.


	2. Longing

Longing.

Emma made it back before dark into her little home. She'd not known how long she had lived here but she knew it was long enough that it affected her speech. She at times struggled to remember simple words. It didn't help either that her constant companions were wolves and other animals who's pattern of speech Emma had come to learn.

Her parents had long passed away in this wretched place they had come to live and to hide Emma away.

Emma often wondered if it was from shame. That they couldn't face the world knowing their beautiful little girl was a freak.

Shaking those thoughts from her head she searched for something to eat while thoughts of the brunette invaded her mind.

Regina wasn't doing any better. Everything about the blonde who had saved her life in the forest nagged at her.

"Who was she? Was she lost? Did she need help?" Regina thoughts were racing a mile a minute. She had to do something. She pulled into the small sheriff station as soon as she got back to town. She needed answers.

Deputy Locksley was on duty. Regina had been cruising on the beautiful tan woman from the moment she drove into town. But alas the Deputy was married to the towns only forest ranger Robin. A man Regina disliked immediately as he has on numerous occasion propositioned Regina with ideas of raunchy dates at his ranger station.

"Hello Ms Mills. How can I help you tonight?"

Trying to clear her head, Regina regarded the brunette woman then proceeded to give all the details she could remember from the incident in the forest.

"Does anyone know who she is? Or is there any reports of a missing person that fits the description?" Regina asked pleadingly for information.

Deputy Locksley looked up from her report writing and stared at Regina for a long moment.

"Officially, there is none"

Regina raised her eyebrows.

Deputy Locksley continued "but unofficially we've had some sightings of something or possibly some one. We are not sure. Search parties have been sent out but nothing ever found. It's to vast to ever search properly."

"I saw her. I saw a woman. She was tall and blonde." Regina almost whispered.

"Well I will send out a search party in the morning and see what we could find. Would you mind coming along with us?" The Deputy politely asked.

"Not at all. Call me when you're ready" Regina replied before leaving.

Things weren't going well with the search party. Nothing was being found. Regina even took them back to where she saw the blonde but still nothing! While the volunteers and the sheriff department gathered around to plan their next move Regina decided to step away from them to clear her head.

She wasn't crazy or hallucinating. She knew what she saw. She rubbed her eyes and growled in frustration. Suddenly she saw a flash of movement to her right. Not wanting to spook the girl she walked slowly to where she saw movement. The leaves weer still shaking.

"Please, I'm not going to hurt you. You can come out. I won't even call for the others. I just want to know if you are alright. Please. Please come out." She continued to walk into the forest. She knew the woman was around. Watching her. She could almost feel her eyes bearing into her from the bushes.

"Please come out" Regina continued to whispered.

She had wandered quite far from everyone else. Between the large trees and the dense underbrush any thing could be hiding but Regina was determined.

Straight ahead she finally saw the woman hiding in the thick underbrush. She could see just the top of the blonde woman's head.

"Hello, I can see you. Please I mean you no harm." Regina tried to sound as calm as possible.

Within a few feet the blonde still hadn't moved and Regina had decided this was a safe distance.

Regina saw a slight movement and then the blonde began to stand up slowly.

She was in awe.

Every inch of the beauty revealed before her was magnificent.

Every single inch was toned and beautiful. Long muscular arms. Extremely long toned legs. Uncovered breast that allowed Regina to see both small round mounds with pink rosey nipples. Save for the cloth over her loins the goddess before her was bare.

Regina gulped as the woman slowly moved toward her. They came face to face or more like Regina's face to the blondes chest because she stood almost a foot taller than the brunette. They both stood just looking. Admiring. Regina looked up to meet the most beautiful green eyes she'd ever seen. She was almost tantalized by it.

She watched as the wild woman slowly reached for her.

The blonde took a piece of Regina's hair and slowly bent to smell it. Soon her nose was engulfed in the brunettes waves then slowly smelling lower her face her neck. Kneeling down strong hands kneaded Regina's side as the blonde invasively shoved her nose into Regina's cleavage while her hands roamed to Regina's breast.

"Oh, um curious are we?" Regina mused

Then quickly down her belly to her navel then the place where the brunettes scent was the strongest to Emma. Her pussy.

Emma shoved her entire face in Regina's jean covered crotch and growled. Her cock twitched violently in response. An almost Animalistic need exploded in her.

The blonde attempted to bury her face deeper as her hand grabbed onto Regina's hips and ass. Pulling her closer.

That was until Regina finally came to her senses and pushed the blonde away.

"What the hell had she just allowed? Why did this woman make her feel this way? What was this?" Regina's thoughts were racing.

She almost screamed at the blonde but then she looked at the hurt in the poor creatures eyes as she began to stand up from where Regina had pushed her to the ground.

"Wait, no please I didn't mean to hurt you. But you can't just touch me like that. Okay?"

Regina tried to reach out to the blonde but before she could the woman was off into the dense forest. She had tried to follow but it was impossible.

The only thing was that Regina was now a little reassured the blonde did not need help. And for some reason she hoped the search party would give up and end the search. She would come back another time and she would find the woman who had left more than just the forest canopy dripping wet.


	3. Finding Emma

It had been four days since Regina had last seen the blonde. Her dreams were plagued by intense green eyes and strong arms holding her. Taking her. Owning her. She had awoken just after five in the morning after another torrid dream. She needed to find her.

Regina decided to head back to where she had first seen the woman. Close to the springs that ran into a larger pool of water a couple miles from the trail. It was a clear beautiful day and she had intended to camp the night if she was unsuccessful in finding her target during the day. She wasn't afraid because part of her felt safe knowing the blonde was out there looking out for her. Or at least she had hope the woman was.

She could hear the water from the springs close by. Just as she was about to walk into the clearing she heard a loud splash followed by laughter. The blonde and what appeared to be a large black wolf were bathing in a large pool of water where the springs met the river. On the bank Regina watched from the tree line as the blonde naked in all her glory exited the water.

Her eyes roamed from the blondes beautiful face to her strong arms to her tight abs to lower where Regina had expected to see tufts of blonde curls instead she got an eyeful of something more, much more. Almost nine inches and as thick as her arm more. Fuck!

Is this why the blonde was here? Is this why she was hidden away in the forest like some animal? Regina's heart broke. She looked so young and innocent that Regina felt the need to run to the woman and hug all that pain away. Still she stood there. Lurking unable to move forward.

Emma bent down to the large wolf and nuzzled his head. Long moments of both playfulness an small growls were displayed by both. An understanding was met. Regina was not to ever be harmed. That she is always to be protected. The wolf nodded before disappearing into the foliage.

When Regina raised her face from her palms after drying her tears the woman had disappeared from sight. Before she could move into the clearing though she felt a presence behind her. She could just barely make out the faint steps as the wild woman approached.

Emma for her part had started to hide away from the brunette. Intent on staying away after how she had acted towards the beautiful brunette the other day. Remembering how the woman had pushed her away. Her senses though was overridden with the need to be near her. Slowly Emma approached from behind. She stood as close to the brunette as she could without touching her.

Regina though had felt the blonde behind her. Oddly the blonde had stopped short of touching any part of her. She quickly realized that her wishes not to be touched was being obeyed. Smiling. She slowly stepped back and leant into the blonde.

Emma could not believe what was happening. The brunette was pressed against her naked body after seeing her. All of her. The woman wasn't afraid or disgusted at her body like her parents said people would be. In fact the woman in front of her had leaned back right on her cock.

The first thing Emma did was shove her entire face into Regina's dark brown locks. Her smell was intoxicating. She turned Regina around slowly and looked directly into the beauty's eyes. Soulful honey colored orbs stole her breath away.

Regina was in a trance. Her body shook involuntarily with need. What she needed though. Well she couldn't really answer as incoherent thoughts jumbled her mind when she felt the blondes cock which had become fully erecting pressed against her back. She realized she had not fully thought this through when she felt her body being turned to face the goddess behind her. The blonde was breathtaking up close.

Regina panicked. She moved passed Emma trying to go back the way she had come.

"I'm sorry I have to go." She squeaked out.

"Don't go" Emma horsely whispered.

Regina spun around. Surprised to hear the blonde speak. She immediately walked to her and cupped the taller woman's strong jaw.

"You can talk?" Regina quizzed

"Some" Emma answered.

"What's your name?" Regina continued

'Ehm...Emmm..mma...Em-ma...Emma" the blonde answered slowly

Tears flooded Regina's vision as she quickly hugged Emma.

She sobered after a minute.

"My name is Re-Gi-Na." Sounding out her name for the blonde.

"Re-Gina...Regina." Emma responded'

They looked at each other for a long moment before Regina stepped forward and claimed Emma's lips. Not really well versed in kissing Emma let Regina set the pace. Soon she could feel the shorter woman's tongue demanding entrance into her mouth. Emma responded by eagerly sucking Regina's tongue into her mouth. Their kissing quickly turned heated as Emma's cock jumped for joy at the intimate contact of Regina's pelvis gently rocking onto her. Effortlessly Emma picked Regina up the by the waist and the tiny woman wasted no time in wrapping her legs around Emma's body.

Regina's head was clouded as Emma sucked on her lips and tongue. Her clit throbbed with need. She could feel Emma's length pressing against her crotch but in the back of her mind she knew she had to stop this. Even though she had had sex before. All her partners had been female and they rarely used toys. Even if toys were involved none got close to the size of Emma's cock and she'd be crazy to let her first time with Emma be on some bedrock in the jungles of Storybrooke, Maine.

"Emma honey. Please stop. I can't do this right now." Regina pleaded.

Almost immediately Emma stopped and put Regina down. She turned to walk away but was stopped by Regina's firm grip on her hand.

"I want this and I want you. Just not here, right now. I'm scared, I've never been intimate with anyone as big as you are down there" she pointed at Emma now almost flaccid cock.

"Ok" Emma said with crooked smile that warmed Regina's soul.

"Do you live close by?" Regina asked while maintaining eye contact with Emma.

The blonde took a moment before she shook her head in confirmation that she did. Emma extended her arm to Regina. Offering in silence to take her there.

Regina without hesitation obliged Emma. She followed the blonde deeper into the forest to a small hidden hut.

Regina looked around at Emma's sparse belongings. How long had the blonde lived here with so little? Her heart ached for her love. Wait, love? She didn't love Emma she'd literally just met the woman. Sure there was a blazing attraction but love? No it couldn't be that easy. Could it?

Emma had easily snuck into her dreams and almost all of her waking thoughts but that didn't necessarily mean love.

While she wrestled with her feelings Emma took on the task of starting a fire to keep busy. She noticed Regina sullen expression and slowly walked to the woman to comfort her. Emma slowly caressed Regina's cheeks and pecked her lips. While she did she became acutely aware that she was naked when she felt her dick jump with excitement.

Emma quickly excused herself to get something to cover herself. She'd usually wear her fathers old clothes as they fit Emma's tall, muscular frame. Dressed in a pants cutoff just over the knees and a vest that covers her bare breast she rejoined Regina.

When she returned Regina had already spread her sleeping bag out and was looking at other items she owned.

"Are you hungry" the brunette enquired.

"Yes" Emma answered after a moment.

"Great. Come try these and let's talk" Regina responding with so much eagerness it made Emma smile.

They talked and laughed into the night. When sleep claimed the brunette she was already snuggled warmly into Emma strong arms. Emma for her part fell into rhythm right behind Regina. Securing Regina closely to her chest as she too drifted off to sleep.


	4. Falling

Thank you for the feedback. As I stated before this fic will not be that long and it will also not be accurate. It is not meant to be anything other than smut really. I'll let you know if I decide to continue. As usual I own nothing. Enjoy.

Falling.

It had been a few days since Emma and Regina had found each other. Regina would make the small journey into the forest to see Emma. Most times staying overnight as the way back to her car was long and a bit disorienting in the fading light of day. She could see how easy it would be for hikers to get lost if they were to stray from the trail.

She wondered what life was like for Emma. Being there all alone and isolated from others. Emma had explained slowly and in the least amount of words possible that she had always stayed as far as possible from people. Her parents had instilled such fear in her that even if she came across anyone she would immediately hide.

That was until Emma had seen Regina.

The tan woman blushed furiously as Emma described the first time she had seen her. All her senses had been overridden and any self preservation she had built over the years was gone. She described how she wanted to be near Regina. That she had tried to approach her but before she could a man Emma had seen often in the forest had approached Regina first. She remembers Regina raising her voice at the man and telling him the stay away from her. Emma's anger surged thinking about the situation but clearly Regina had had things under control then. The blonde explained that seeing Regina's reaction that day kept her from ever trying to speak or interact with her. She was terrified that the Latina woman would react the same way to her and send her away as well.

So Emma always kept her distance. She did keep an eye on Regina and the person that sometimes hiked with Regina. A small balding man who rested a lot on the trail. Emma knew it was Regina's father and she always made sure the man was safe too. He seemed to always be able to put a smile on Regina's face. And for that Emma was thankful.

As soon as she exited her car she saw Emma walk out of the foliage toward her. She couldn't contain her joy. She ran and jumped onto Emma wrapping her legs around the blonde. Emma bent her head forward and connected their lips in a molten kiss that caused Regina's shoe covered toes to curl.

The blonde reluctantly lowered the brunette to the ground after kissing her breathless.

Walking into Emma's small cabin sometime later Regina realized she had become quite aware of her feelings for Emma as opposed to a few days ago when she had difficulty accepting that she may have fallen in love with the blonde. Though they had not consummated their relationship as of yet, things always got heated between the two when they were together. Their last make out session had ended with Emma's rough fingers running over Regina's sopping sex.

The brunette regretfully pulled away once more from her love not quite giving in to the sensations her body felt when ever Emma's hands were on her.

Regina had so many questions for Emma. Like, how old was she? Who were her parents and where were they? Did she know why she was her? How did she survive all this time here? Did she remember anything from before her time here? Why did the forest seem to bend to Emma? It was amazing to see the woman interact with everything around her. It was like Emma could speak to everything. The trees, the wind, the animals especially. Those questions would have to wait though. She needed to ask Emma one thing. And she needed to be delicate as to not scare her love.

"Emma, I want to ask you something and you can say no if you want. Ok?"

Emma locked eyes with Regina nodding her head in consent for the woman to continue.

"Well I was wondering if you'd ever consider coming home with me? I know you've become comfortable here and you don't care to interact with other humans but would you like to? You can think about it and if you don't want to that would be ok." Regina held her breath and waited for an answer.

Emma looked at her for a long moment. She knew this would come up at some point but she wasn't sure that she wanted to. If she said no would Regina not want to take the trouble to come here to see her anymore? If she said yes. Would they leave right now to go?

Regina noticed the taller woman's crinkled forehead as she debated what she wanted to do. She stepped up to Emma, stood on the tip of her toes and kissed the blonde softly and slowly.

"You don't have to decide right now my love. Take your time. I'm not going anywhere."

Emma's smile at Regina was electric. Reassurance of not only patience but of their blossoming love melted Emma's fears away.

While Emma mentally celebrated Regina took the time to lay her camping bag out in front of the fireplace in Emma's small living room. She had never thought to ask Emma if they could sleep in her small bed. Every time she'd been here they'd both end up snuggling in or on her sleeping bag until sleep claimed them.

Tonight though as she turned around she was quickly engulfed in loving arms while her lips were devoured by a blazing kiss. Everything was fine until Emma practically growled into her mouth.

Regina pulled back stared into Emma's almost black with lust irises and her resolve broke. She tore off what little clothes Emma had on so fast the blonde didn't even have time to realize what was happening. Regina stared at her prey from the top of Emma's messy blonde mane to her heaving chest down to abs Regina could lick every day until she died then lower to Emma's rock hard, long, thick veiny cock. Before Emma could stop her Regina had already knelt down so she was eye level with Emma's cock. She reached out and roughly grabbed the blondes hardness.

"Emma are you ok?" Regina enquired after hearing the woman above her let out a low shuddering groan.

Emma for her part didn't know what she was feeling. All they had done so far was just instinct and instructions from Regina.

"Emma, honey?" Do you want to stop?" Regina looked up to the blonde not sure if she should continue.

Emma looked down at the most beautiful creature she'd ever had the pleasure of laying her eyes on. The woman kneeling before her with Emma's throbbing cock in her hand asking if they should continue.

"Don't stop" was all Emma could manage.

They locked eyes as Regina licked the entire length of Emma's painfully hard dick before sucking as much as she could into her mouth.

Emma was in ecstasy. Nothing in her life had ever felt this amazing. She watched and groaned at the contact.

Regina's head bobbed up and down furiously. She loved the feel of Emma in her mouth. She released the blondes tip with a pop and she kissed and licked down Emma's thick shaft. Regina licked then sucked the space between Emma's balls and her shaft. She looked up and all she could she was Emma with her eyes tightly closed and her mouth slightly open.

"Regina...I..." Emma was at a lost for words. She really didn't know what to tell the woman beneath her.

The heat coiling in her groin begging for release was unlike anything she had ever felt. Even when she had orgasms before it was nothing like this.

"My love it's ok. Just relax and allow your body to do what it wants."

Emma's limp hands that were at her sides found their way into Regina's hair. She urged the the school teacher to continue.

Ragged breaths fought their way out of Emma's lung as Regina continued to suck and lick the thick shaft she was caressing. She knew Emma was close. She took as much as she could into her mouth as Emma gently rocked her hips back and forth.

Soon the blondes movement became erratic. Regina had slid her left had up Emma's abs as she gently tried to soothe the blonde. Rubbing and scrapping. She knew Emma was coming. She could feel the her lovers entire body stop and stiffen. She continued to suck and lick the underside of Emma's dick while her right hand pumped and squeezed. Emma's cum spilt out the tip in quick spurts. Emma let out a shuddering groan. As her hand tightened in Regina's hair.

Both sweating and panting. Regina watched as Emma comes down from her high. She quickly cleaned up her hands and other places that Emma's cum had ended up.

Emma knelt down in front of Regina and kissed her. She intended to give her love as much pleasure as she had just given her and more. Regina looked at Emma's lust blown eyes and she knew she was in for some intense, vigorous fucking tonight.


	5. Lust and Longing Collide

I really only intended this to be smut so they got going quite quickly with the sexy times.

Regina speaks Spanish when she's extremely turned on. Emma doesn't. I'm not a fic writer so I have nothing mapped out. I'm also writing this on my phone so errors in the story will be there. I do want to continue but I need a moment to decided where this story can go. Thanks for all the reviews.

Lust & Love Collide.

Instinct led Emma on her journey of discovering Regina's body. Slowly undressing Regina's clothes left Emma breathless and more speechless than she usually was.

Pleasing and pleasuring the woman had come naturally. When ever she was unsure of anything though, Regina was quick to reassure and guide Emma in the right direction.

Thin pink lips met plump needy ones in a bruising kiss. Emma's hands wandered down the curvy Latinas back down to her ass where rough hands were more than happy to gently grab and squeeze what was quickly becoming one of Emma's favorite places. Regina moaned into Emma's mouth as she sucked the brunettes tongue.

Emma pulls Regina onto her lap encouraging the woman to straddle her. The dark haired beauty quickly wrapped her legs around Emma's waist.

Regina rocked back and forth, her clit coming into contact with Emma's hard abs and sometimes the tip of Emma's cock that was hardening with want once again. She was dripping. She could feel her wetness run down her inner thighs. Pulling away her lips from Emma's she tilted her head to the side and whispered in to Emma's ear.

"I need you. Please."

Emma did not need to hear anything more. She slowly undressed what was left of the woman's clothes. Desire raged within her. Every piece of cloth removed caused Emma to discover a new place she liked.

Leaning forward she laid Regina down on the sleeping bag. Still positioned between her loves legs but sitting up Emma observed Regina reach for her own breast. The smaller woman roughly squeezed while pulling at the tip where her pink nipples quickly became hard, strained and red with the stimulation Regina was providing.

Emma took over and roughly squeezed both of Regina's breast. She ran her thumbs over the woman's nipples as Regina arched her back of the floor succumbing to Emma's ministrations.

"Emma, I need more. Use your mouth just like when you were kissing me."

Emma obliged.

She bent down and sucked on both breast. Pushing them together and wasting no time kissing, licking and sucking every inch.

Emma's cock is beyond hard and throbbing at this point but her need to pleasure Regina exceeds her own needs.

Regina gently starts massaging her own clit while Emma continues her task above.

The blonde notices where Regina's hand is and replaces it with her own. Regina's folds are slick and wet. The sensation of Emma's tongue on her breast and rough fingers between her legs brings Regina to her first orgasm of the night.

She screams Emma's name.

"Don't stop. More. Put your fingers inside!"

Emma obeys. She finds Regina's drenched clenching pussy quickly and roughly shoves her finger in knuckle deep.

"Yes! Fuck yes!" Is all that falls from Regina's mouth

Emma decided to use the same method she used on Regina's breast on the woman's sopping wet pussy.

She kisses Regina's pussy lips gently at first. Not sure if this is welcomed.

Regina registers what Emma is trying to do in her orgasm induced haze. She raises her head and locks eyes with Emma.

"Just like that babe.

Use your tongue. Just like when we kiss."

Emma's nods in understanding and sets a vigorous pace. She adds a second finger and continues to suck and lick Regina's drenched pussy. Regina takes Emma's free hand and encourages the blonde to squeeze and pull at her breast. Another action Emma obliges too.

Regina is in absolute ecstasy. With all Emma is doing she is soon on the verge of her second orgasm. She feels the ache in the pit of her stomach. She's so close. Emma's sucks and pulls at her folds roughly her actions causes her fingers to curl slightly. It hits Regina g-spot and the brunette explodes. She squirts all over Emma's hand and chin. The blonde keeps her ministrations up as she sucks Regina's clit into her mouth. Her hand that was on Regina's breast is now on the brunettes pelvis holding her still.

Regina slowly begins to come down from her high. She instructs Emma to stop as she runs her fingers over the blondes head. Emma kisses Regina's clit one last time as she slowly begins kissing her way up Regina's body. She kisses everywhere. The darker woman widens her legs to accommodate Emma between them. As they kiss she can feel Emma cock pressing against her. Hard and ready to go.

She runs her hand down Emma's chest and gently rubs Emma's breast. Pinching the nipples. This causes Emma to stop kissing her. The blonde is very much enjoying what Regina is doing. Regina urges Emma to sit up. She bends her head and gently sucks Emma's nipples into her mouth. The noises coming from Emma now is nothing more than incoherent groans and mumbling.

Regina kisses up Emma's neck as one hand massages Emma's breast and the other roughly pulls and squeezes Emma's throbbing cock.

She lays down gently pulling Emma with her. Spreading her legs wider she encourages Emma closer. The blonde moves up and Regina takes Emma's thick shaft and rubs it over her clit.

She positions it at her entrance and motions for Emma's to push forward into her.

The blonde pushes in as much as she can. The resistance she gets is mostly because her cock too big for Regina to take right away. Regina is so wet she's dripping. Although Emma's instinct is to grab the brunette and roughly pound into her she fights that urge.

Slowly they went. She watches Regina's face as it contorts from both pain and pleasure. Her reward for being patient and taking her time in the beginning is finally being able to fuck her love a little faster and a little harder. Little by little her pace increases.

She holds Regina's ankle with one hand while holding the woman's other leg behind her knees. She pushes them apart. Spreading her legs as far as she can without hurting Regina.

Looking down Regina sees Emma's pounding into her. She watches the marked concentration on Emma's face. Scrunched brows. Biting her lips. Eyes fixated on where cock is vigorously moving in an out of Regina's wetness. Her eyes lazily moves down to Emma's heaving chest. Then her ripped abs with sweat dripping down her torso. Lower down the v forms and points directly to Emma's dick. Regina can see it pumping in and out of her. She still can't believe how wet she is and how much of Emma's thick long slab of meat her tiny body is accommodating.

The sight of Emma fucking her is probably going to make her orgasm. She's close but she needs something more.

"Em..I'm..more baby. Harder! Fuck."

Emma picks up Regina's incomplete instructions wordlessly. She adjusts her body slightly. Both hands now holding behind Regina knees pushing them up but apart raising Regina's ass up more so Emma can pound into her.

Emma is so deep in her, Regina swears she can feel the blonde up in her stomach. In this position Emma's is continually hitting Regina's favorite spot. She reaches down and grabs onto Emma's strong arm. She's trying to indicate that she's about to come but she can barely speak.

Emma is pounding into her so hard all her mind can register is the slapping sounds their bodies are making. At this rate Emma's going to have to carry her out of here when she's leaves because she's sure walking will be an issue tomorrow.

An almost feral growl from Emma refocuses her.

She's cums.

Emma's doesn't stop pumping though.

She cums so hard she pushes Emma's cock out of her and squirts all over Emma's dick and pelvis. Regina puts her hand on Emma's stomach to stop the woman from entering her again. She needs a minute. She can barely breathe and she thinks she blacking out.

"Babe wait..just..jus...t hold on"

Is all she can manage to say.

Emma stays extremely still. She's worried that she's hurt Regina. She bends forward and nudges Regina with her nose. When the woman doesn't respond. Emma's buries her face in her loves sweaty hair and then proceeds to try and comfort her by gently rubbing and kissing her loves face and neck.

Regina comes to after a minute.

"Em. I'm ok. That was amazing. I've just..never been fucked that good. Ever." Their eyes connect and the lust is back full force.

The word "fucked" makes Emma's cock even harder. She's not sure why. She's not sure if it's the way Regina says it or the meaning behind it. Emma will not ever be able to tell you why it makes her crazy with need when the woman beneath her says it.

She bends down and sucks on the prominent scar on Regina's lip. That earns her a hearty moan. She continues her assault on plump lips until she feels Regina turning her body beneath.

Emma moves out the way and allows Regina to adjust her position. She's kneeling back behind the woman. She watched as Regina pushes her plump shapely ass in the air. Her sex is exposed and dripping.

Emma leans forward. She licks and gently sucks on Regina's clit for a minute. She kisses each of Regina's butt cheeks then firmly kneads and squeezes them. She positions herself behind Regina and enters her dripping core. This time with much less resistance. She relishes in the feel of warmth and tightness.

Regina moans and burrows her head into the sleeping bag. Both her hand also gripping the corse material to steady herself from the rough pace that Emma is beginning to set. On almost every thrust forward Emma's balls hits her clit. She knows if she doesn't steady herself she's going to come again before Emma can finish.

Emma looks down at the sight beneath her. She pumps her hips and watches as almost every inch of her dick disappears onto Regina's warmth.

She tries to take everything in. The feeling of the woman's clenching pussy. Her loves intoxicating smell. The sweat that's dripping down both their bodies. The squelching sound every time she pushes into the writhing woman beneath her. She squeezes both of Regina's ass cheeks and encourages the woman to push back as she plunges forward.

Emma feels her balls tighten. She knows she's close. Judging by the sounds Regina is making and the tightening around her cock she thinks her woman is close too.

Regina reaches back for Emma at the same time Emma reaches for the brunettes hair. She pulls the woman up slightly by the hair while holding her other hand.

"Yes, baby! Just like that! Fu...fuck me!

Emma needs no more directions as she sets a punishing pace and roughly pounds into Regina.

"Dámelo! Más duro!"

Emma is so engrossed in fucking Regina that she doesn't even register what is being said or that what is being said is not even in English.

"Mierda! Em...!"

Regina's feels her body go limp. She cums so hard her legs start shaking.

Emma feels Regina's climax. Her love is trembling beneath her. She feels fluids gush out onto cock, balls and legs. She joins the shaking woman beneath her. She cums deep inside of Regina's clenching pussy.

Emma comes until she sees spots behind her eyes. Nothing has ever felt as good as this. She looks down still buried almost to the hilt she slowly moves in and out. She feels Regina put her hand just above her dick. She doesn't want to stop but the she knows Regina is done for now. She takes Regina's hand in hers as she slowly pulls out. Her love slowly lays down on her side. Her body still jumping involuntarily from her orgasm. Regina runs her hand up Emma's sweaty torso.

"Are you alright? Love?" What's the matter?!" Regina inquires, alarmed.

"That..was...umm..it..you...are..." Emma's limited vocabulary fails her.

She wants to tell Regina's that was the greatest thing she's ever felt.

The woman quickly understands Emma's intentions and pulls her down so the blonde can cuddle her from behind.

"I know my love. I felt it too. That was amazing" Regina says as she drifts off to sleep.

Emma quickly follows her lead and is also asleep within a few moments. Both sated and happy.


	6. Emma

Just a small update.

Some backstory.

Ill update again soon.

Thank you for the reviews.

Emma

She's three the first time she is taken to her grandparents house. She's happy to go. Always heard of grand ma Eva and grand pa Leopold but can't remember ever seeing them.

They don't even make it past the front door before the yelling starts. Grand Pa Leopold is pointing at Emma and saying words like "freak" and "disgrace". He's already having to tolerate "his precious Mary with a farmer". The words are spat out his mouth with an array of terms that has Mary rushing to cover Emma's ears.

"You are cut off until you get rid of that thing." He says pointing at Emma. "Oh and if you think I'm kidding about that, I might remind you that my daughter was under age and pregnant for you Mr. Swan. A fact that I might want to alert the police too.

"Emma's just a child Leo and Mary was eighteen!" Eva supplies.

But Leopold will hear none of it.

The fact that his precious child is soiled by someone Leo considers of the lowest stature is warning enough that this man will keep his word.

So extraordinary measures are going to be taken.

Either Emma "disappears" or they all do. Together as a family.

David uses what little he has and moves them away from Boston in the middle of the night. His plan is simple. Keep his family safe and together. He knows Leopold has the means and the blind hatred in his heart to harm his family. He will take no chances.

Storybrooke is just a another small town on the map and looks like all the other small towns with camping sites he can find. David surveys the forest best he can. He knows he can possibly hide his family away. He thinks about everything that has led them here. He knows there's no police or family that won't crumble to the Leopold's wealth or his ire.

He knows their options are very limited. He thinks about Emma growing up in a time when any difference in a person labels them for life with names that will scar far deeper than any actual cut.

He knows Leopold will come after them until Emma is gone and his little girl is back under his control. But David will never allow that to happen. Never.

Growing up on a farm had its benefits for sure. David realizes this while they put their tiny home together in the sprawling forest close to Storybrooke. It's small and only has the basic necessities but it will do.

He uses his beat up old Chevy to haul items they need and he prays to whatever deity that's listening that no one sees him going back and forth.

When it's all done they stand outside and admire their little jungle home. It's not much but it's theirs, they are safe from their most immanent threath and that's all that matters.

Even though Emma is isolated from others, her parents make sure she's always learning. By the time she's six years old she has already learnt to fish and set various types of traps for animals. She learns how to make a fire and how to be responsible about it. When she's not actively being taught she observes. She notices the way her parents always say "I love you" to each other with a tight hug and small intimate kisses that has Emma smiling but spilling out "ewwws'"and "yucks" until they they never separate without a kiss goodbye. Random dances without music are always happening.

Her dad always saying to her mom "I will find you, I will always find you." in the most overblown dramatic way. Emma never got the details on that inside joke but she supposed then, even if she did she wouldn't get the meaning and why it was special to them.

Emma learns what it means to love and what it means to protect who you love. She learns this.

It isn't until she's almost nine years old that she knows what death is.

Its so sudden that it almost feels like a dream.

He was there and then he wasn't. Consumed by the wild.

All she remembers is her mother crying hysterically and shielding her from seeing her fathers body.

Mary hereafter is unable to eat or sleep or even focus.

Things fall apart quickly from there. She watches her mother grieve. Everyday. She understands now that back then her mother had lost the love of her life. He's just gone and her mother is failing to cope. Emma observes her mothers sanity slip away day after day. And she tries to fix it. She picks up the slack. She gets the firewood and gets the food. She even tends to the small garden at the back and saves the seeds like her daddy taught her. She does everything till there was nothing else she could do.

When Mary's sanity began to unwind Emma bares all the wrathful ire. So many hurtful things. Some of it were that "they only lived like this for Emma". "You're a freak Emma". "Stay away from people Emma".

It was only after Mary realized what she was saying would she try to comfort the child with sorry's and I love you's.

It was too late though.

The damage was done.

At ten years old she buries her mother next to her father. It's just her body. Tiny and frail. Emma surmised that her mother died the minute David did. She was just a walking corpse with empty hugs and fruitless stories of princesses being rescued by handsome princes. She chooses to remember her mother for what she was before David died. Loving and warm.

She is thirteen when she hears the wailing of a dying wolf in the dead of the night. She's not afraid and she heads out to find the animal.

The sounds are closer but weaker with every whimper. Emma stares at the dying animal. An arrow stuck in its body. She knows the animal can't be saved but the cubs in her belly might have a chance. In her last dying breaths she gives birth while staring into Emma's soul. She dies before she can even see what they look like.

They grow with Emma. One white as day one dark as the night. They remind her of her mothers favorite book, The Ghost and The Darkness. They are her constant companions until they are old enough to go off and have families of their own. Even then Emma finds herself in constant contact with them both and their families.

She is almost sure she's nineteen when she first sees Regina. Her whole world tilts. She has seen and hidden from many a people on this trail but, Regina is an anomaly that Emma can't shake. She tried to heed her mothers words to stay away but she always somehow ends up crossing paths with Regina.

It's like fate.

She smiles the day she sees Regina with her father.

Regina playfully teases him because he can never keep up.

"Daddy at this rate we are going to have to camp here" she ribs him.

He waves her off and takes a rest.

Emma's takes immediately to Henry. He reminds Emma of her own father and on days when Regina is with Henry Emma always chooses to stay back and keep an eye on him. She doesn't want Regina to lose her father they way she did. So she stays close enough to keep an eye on him. She looks out for all the things she now knows can hurt you. She keeps him safe for her.

Emma doesn't really know how old she is but she thinks she is somewhere in the middle of twenty or twenty one when she wakes up to a tired Regina laying in her arms.

She thinks about her life up to this point and concedes this might be the happiest she's ever been.

She's decided to take Regina to her bed even if it wakes the sleeping woman. She picks her up bridal style and walks into the small room. The bed is small but sturdy and comfortable. She lays her love down and cuddles her from behind. Before she knows it she's asleep dreaming a happy dream of parents dancing without music and her favorite corny "I will always find you" joke.


	7. Apart But Never Seperate

Another quick update. I'll write as inspiration strikes and yes Leopold will continue to be in this story as Emma has future business with him.

As always thanks for the reviews and forgive my mistakes.

Regina wakes with a start. She's confused for a seconds as to where she is. There's warmth at her back and she can both hear and feel small shallow breaths behind her. There's not much in the room. A small window streams in the early morning light. A small book shelf and a chair that has a white knitted blanket with a purple ribbon on it. She thinks she can make out the letter A on it.

She can only surmise that she's in Emma's room.

Memories of the night before comes flooding back. She acutely aware of the soreness between her legs. Still she smiles.

A strong arm wraps tightly around her waist and pulls her back flush to Emma. She runs her fingers slowly over her lovers hand that's on her belly before entwining it with her own hand. She loves the way Emma's hands are rough but thoroughly radiates warmth

Regina deftly turns in her loves arms. She doesn't want to wake her just yet. The smaller woman is in awe of what she see. Emma's beauty leaves her breathless .She roams every inch from head to toe. She can't help but laugh as she notices Emma's legs hanging off the edge of the bed because she's outgrown the length by quite a bit.

Her snickering wakes Emma. The blonde instinctively moves her hand over her cock to hide her self. Disoriented, she thinks that is what Regina is laughing at in her sleep hazed mind. The tan woman sees the fear and immediate shame in Emma's eyes as the blonde tries to get up and move away.

"Emma wait. What's the matter?"

They're both naked but Emma is pulling the thin scratchy blanket over her crotch and is moving off the bed away from Regina.

Emma is panicking.

Years of shame comes crashing down. She's moved back into the darkest corner of the room.

"Em...sweetheart. What's wrong? Did I hurt you? Em..?"

She observes Emma looking down to where her hand is holding the sheet. She's naked but only covering her penis.

Realization hits.

"Emma. Look at me! Everything is ok. You're safe. Babe.

I love you. Look at me. Please."

"Were you...laughing at my...body..my...co..mmhy..body part?"

"No love I just ...I was looking at your legs hanging off the bed." She says quickly as she approaches the spooked woman.

She reaches Emma and cups her face.

"I love you. All of you." She breathily whispers into Emma's ear.

"Every. Single. Inch." Is punctuated with sweet kisses.

"Didn't I show you last night? That nothing about your body is bad or shameful to me?"

She thinks back to Regina on her knees. Sucking, licking and kissing what has caused her and her family shame for as long as she can remember.

Emma finally relents. She drops the cloth and kisses Regina slowly.

She's safe. She is loved.

They're back in bed and Emma is quickly asleep again.

Regina takes quiet steps out of Emma's room to find her bag and her phone.

She snaps some quick shots of the sleeping woman while standing next to the bed then a few more in Emma's arms and one as she softly kisses Emma's lips. Soon after she to falls back in to a restful sleep in Emma's arms.

Their time together wanes.

Regina starts to pack up her sleeping bag but at the last moment deciding to leave it there only taking her phone and water container.

Emma smiles inwardly realizing that means Regina intends to come back.

They both cherishes every moment spent together.

Emma escorts her back to the trail where her car is parked.

Just before reaching her destination she stands out of sight just off the trail, kissing Emma. She asks the woman one last time to come with her.

But Emma is hesitant.

She can't.

Regina sighs and resigns herself to being separated from Emma for the next few days.

She kisses Emma again. Hungrily. Deeply. Sucking the blondes tongue. She kisses every inch of Emma's face. Then presses their forehead together.

"I'll see you soon my love"

"I love you" Emma whispers.

Regina turns and walks quickly away. If she doesn't she'll never leave. Tears spill down her face. But she doesn't cease her strides.

Emma watches her love leave. She curses herself for not following Regina. But she feels right now this is best for her self. Regina might be accepting of her but what about others?

Regina makes it back to Storybrooke almost at sunset.

As soon as her phone picks up service again it pings with several messages. All are from the woman who makes her stomach ties itself in knots. Her mother Cora.

"Regina, be a dear and call me back as soon as you can. Daniel and his father are in town and I would love for you to join us for dinner. Your father may not join us as Leopold, well he's not to fond of my dear ex husband."

"Regina. Why haven't you returned my call? Please don't be rude."

"Regina this is absolutely unbecoming."

Regina sighs. She wants nothing to do with this dinner. She has some doctor appointments for both her and her father plus numerous other errands to run. She also planning a birthday party for her best friend Kathryn. She wants to get things completed as fast as she can to return to Emma.

She calls her mother back while she's stepping into her small home. Her heart sinks when she hears her mothers ringtone in her living room.

"Hello darling. I thought you'd never get here." Cora's sweet misleading tone causes Regina to cringe.

"Mother, how did you get in here?"

"I have a key. How else would I get in?" Cora answers and has the nerve to look at Regina feigning hurt.

"Well I most certainly did not give you one." Regina answers flabbergasted.

Cora brushes away Regina's concerns and proceeds to unleash a blistering hoard of questions on Regina.

Regina is barely able to get any words out. The woman won't even give her a second.

"Mother. Mother, just stop! Listen to me I am not interested in Daniel. I am seeing someone. Now please leave. I'm tired. I've had a very, very long night" she says implying that she'd been with someone doing things Cora would never approve of her doing with other women.

Cora won't back down though.

"Regina I thought we were done with that...that phase. It's time for you to get married and have children. Daniel is a perfectly capable man. Why are you so stubborn?" Cora replies quickly.

For a second Regina's thoughts drift and she wonders if Emma could possibly get her pregnant. I mean she's sure all of Emma's err..parts work. Perfectly responsive erection and she did feel Emma come inside her.

"Regina are you even listening to me?" Cora raises her voice and it brings Regina back to her current situation.

"No mother I'm not. I need to get some rest. Could you please leave?" Regina walks to her front door and opens it.

Cora walks out without a word.

"Good night mother"

Nothing. No answer.

She closes the door and quickly puts the chain on it.

Her nightly routine that right now unfortunately doesn't include getting vigorously fucked by her goddess like blonde love is complete. She sighs and heads to bed.

Scrolling through her phone she comes across the pictures she had taken that morning.

Even in sleep Emma is mesmerizing.

"I miss you." She whispers as she sleepily kisses her phone screen.

She's just about drifting in to dreamland when she hears a small chime indicating a message.

It's Daniel.

"Hey Regina, will be in town for a few days. I hope to see you. We can ditch the old people and just get some frozen yogurt if that's what you want? Hit me up"

Regina is wary of even this. She knows her mother has certainly put Daniel up to this. But Regina supposes yogurt with her high school friend can't be that bad as long as his step father Leopold and her meddling mother isn't there.

She replies after thinking about it and confirms that they can.

Her mind wanders to Emma. As it often does. She hopes her love is safe. Her stomach drops when she thinks back to driving away from the forest and Emma that evening.

Parts of her wants to head back there and drag Emma out. Parts of her understands the apprehension of not wanting to assimilate back into society after being apart from it for most of her life. She tears up at the thought that Emma may never want to leave. But Regina knows even if Emma did choose to stay in the wild she'd remain with the woman. She'd choose Emma in a heartbeat.

Her dreams start off erotic and filled with beautiful opal colored eyes baring into her soul while rough hands runs through her velvet folds. Her dreams of their love making are so vivid she can almost feel Emma breathing against a her neck. As those dreams subside a small terrifying one emerges from the depths of her mind.

She's standing on the trail. Her hand outstretched beckoning Emma to her. The blonde reaches for her smiling with eyes full of love and trust.

Suddenly there's movement behind Emma as the trees and vines come to life wrapping itself around Emma's torso and limbs. Regina tries to move forward but she can't. She's stuck and almost unable to breathe. She feels the tips of her finds touch the taller woman's rough fingers before the blonde is pulled wordlessly into the dark wilderness.

She awakens to quick rapping's on her front door.

"Kathryn? What are you doing here it's..." Her eyes try to adjust to see the small clock she has in the kitchen.

"Almost 11.. Dammit... Kath. I'm sorry I forgot we were meeting for breakfast."

Kathryn eyes the disheveled sweat covered brunette. In all the years she's known Regina she's never seen her this flustered and she has never known her to be late for anything.

"Gina are you ok? What's wrong with you? You're limping, are you hurt?" Kathryn quickly gives the woman in front of her a thorough once over.

"I'm fine. I promise. I was having..a bad dream when you knocked." She hastily responds.

"Okay, and why are you limping?"

Kath continues to probe.

Regina blushes instantly. How exactly would she even begin to explain why or Emma?

"I umm...hurt my leg while hiking yesterday." She lies easily.

She immediately feels bad for doing so.

"Just give me a few minutes to get ready and we can go have lunch. How about that?"

Before Kathryn can agree Regina is practically sprinting to her bathroom.

She's still trying the process the awful dream as she showers and dresses.

Breathing in deeply she thinks of Emma.

"I miss you love. I'll see you soon"

In the middle of the forest in a small pool of crystal clear water Emma emerges and takes in the view around her. She breathes in deeply and for one astounding moment she swears she can hear Regina whisper in her ear.

She smiles.


	8. Syncronizing

Another short chapter. To the person who asked about Emma's speech. I used to speak three languages. Now I only use one and sporadically use the next two in a thirteen year period. Words and phrases fails me at times. Sometimes I can't keep up with conversations. So I'm thinking Emma's might be the same as she uses it more and more it will return.

Also google translate for Spanish.

"Mierda" means fuck. Other words are just. "harder" and "give it to me"

Synchronizing

The next few days crawls by for Regina. She's managed to complete all the things she has to except meeting Daniel and well Kathryn's birthday. She's thankful it's still summer and school is still out for vacation otherwise she's positive this week would have been more hectic than she can handle.

During her doctor visit she makes sure to ask about contraceptives and to do a pregnancy test.

She's given the test at the office but the doctor will call with the results. While at the pharmacy picking her up contraceptives she d

oes some last minute shopping for Kathryn's birthday party.

She hears her name over the loud speaker, that her prescription is ready and she heads back down the isle. She's almost there when her eyes land on the section with all types of pregnancy tests. She wonders if she should get one now.

"What if the doctors office does not get back to me before the end of the day? I do not know if I can wait until Monday. Is it too soon for the urine test to be taken? I mean I do not think I'm pregnant. But what if I am? What happens then? I know I love Emma but maybe it's too soon?" her thoughts spins out of control.

While she wars with her self she fails to notice Kathryn Nolan walking up behind her.

Kathryn is utterly confused as to why her best friend is looking so intently at this particular section of the store. She's always known Regina to date only women. While understands that for some people sexuality is fluid she is almost certain Regina is not interested in any male.

However if Regina did start to date men as well she'd be happy still for her best friend as long as it was Regina's own choice.

She wonders if the mystery man could be Daniel Colter Blanchard. Could it be? Regina seems pretty adamant that they are only friends even up to last night when they were texting each other and Regina mentioned meeting Daniel for frozen yogurt.

An even earlier memory pops up. Kathryn was told very clearly by Regina that Cora was the one pushing for the relationship. Cora had even went as far as telling people that Regina and Daniel would be married some day.

She wanted Regina to get out of "the phase" she was in was what Kathryn understood and she immediately hated Cora for doing that to Regina. Who Regina loved should be entirely up to the brunette. Not her mother not anyone else. And this is also why when Kathryn and Regina became friends and she met Henry Mills they became fast friends. He was the polar opposite to Cora. Only ever wanting what's best for his child.

Kathryn stands as close to Regina as she can without touching her and politely ask if she needed help.

Regina is so engrossed in what she's doing she takes a second to realize that she knows that voice.

"Kathryn! You scared me"

"That's good cause right now you are scaring me." Kath replies

"What's going on Regina? Is everything okay? I feel like you have something big happening in your life and you're shutting me out."

"It's not that, I want to tell you but it's complicated and I..just...it's..maybe we should have this conversation somewhere private? I promise I will tell you everything" Regina pleads.

"Okay."

Regina gets her prescription but leaves the tests and decides to wait for the doctors call instead. They both head back to her house. She wonders how to explain the last few weeks of her life. She hopes Kathryn will not be mad at her for not saying anything sooner. Regina knows if anyone will be accepting of Emma it will be her best friend.

She tells Kathryn everything.

She tells her of getting lost hiking. About Emma saving her. Then her retuning to find Emma exiting the water after swimming. About seeing Emma's body for the first time. Regina even admits to doing the deed with Emma.

"Well that explains "the limp" you were sporting when I last saw you" is all Kathryn says while laughing after Regina bares her soul.

"Kathryn! You're impossible."

Regina blushes furiously.

"I don't know what comes over me when I'm with her. It's like gravity. I keep getting pulled to her."

"Aww look at my little baby, all grown up and falling in love." Kathryn says in a teasing tone.

"So when do you see her again and more importantly when do I get to meet this woman that has you so enamored?" Kathryn asks.

"Soon and also soon, I promise. But for now let's talk about you and the fact that you're turning sixty today!" Regina ribs her best friend.

Kathryn glares at Regina but laughs.

"I'm only twenty three but I do feel like a sixty year old. Maybe I should just find a golf cart driving sugar daddy and settle down"

"Maybe you should. You won't have to worry about teeth when he goes down on you." Regina says laughing.

The moment passes and they both settle.

Kathryn looks at Regina for a long moment.

"I am happy for you my sweetheart. I really can't wait to meet Emma and tell her what a pain in my ass you've been."

They both laugh until there's tears and hugging.

They've been through a lot together and they know there's more they'll face together.

But they'll always have each other's back while keeping one another safe. Always.

Later that evening Regina meets up with Daniel for frozen yogurt. The brunette is apprehensive. She knows that Daniel has feelings for her but she's told him already in the past that she doesn't see him that way.

They exchange quick hello's and begin to catch up.

"So, your mother tells me you're seeing someone?" Daniel asks.

"Yes. I am. She's amazing." Regina quickly responds.

"And you're sure she is what you want?" he continues to question.

"Daniel please don't do this." She pleads.

"Your mother won't be pleased about this Regina."

"Daniel, look we've been friends for a long time. You know me and I don't know why my mother can't get it through her head that I am not going through a "phase" but I'm not interested in pursuing a relationship with anyone but Emma" she answers growing annoyed.

"Ah, we have a name." He smiles.

She shakes her head.

"Please Daniel don't make this difficult." She pleads

He relents and the talk shifts to his mother.

Mal is thinking about divorcing Leopold but he doesn't know yet.

Regina has always been fond of Mal. The woman has been nothing but kind to her and she also showers her son Daniel with love. Regina used to love hanging out at Daniel's house with Kathryn in their teen years. That was until Mal remarried. Regina hated Leopold Blanchard from the moment they met. Something about the way he'd look at her when she'd hang out at Daniel's house made her uneasy. It always felt like he was undressing her with his eyes.

There was even a rumor that Leopold had killed his previous wife Eva for her shares in the family company. Only problem was Eva had supposedly left all she had to her daughter Mary Blanchard who had not been seen for many years. This move allegedly left Leopold seething as Eva's fifty one percent would no longer go to him but to Mary.

There was also a rumor that Eva had made a stipulation in her will that her estate would go into a trust until Mary was found or Mary's immediate next of kin should she happen to be deceased.

But again these were only rumors.

Their little yogurt rendezvous comes to an end and they hug a little longer than Regina is comfortable with. Daniel gives her a quick peck on her cheeks goodbye and walks away without looking back. The kiss innocuous but Regina can't help but feel uneasy about everything that just occurred.

She decides to put it out of her mind and continue on with her evening.

Regina makes it back to her favorite hiking trail in record time the next morning. Despite being up late hosting Kathryn's birthday party she's surprisingly spry and alert with only a few hours sleep. She supposes the excitement of seeing Emma again is the cause of that. She unpacks the two bags she'll be carrying with her, one with just basic items the other with some food and she's on her way.

She walks for a bit hoping Emma would be around and catch up with her but the blonde is no where to be seen. Regina thinks nothing of it and starts making her way to Emma's home. She gets lost and turned around several times but she makes it to the cabin before mid day.

"Emma."

No response.

Worried, she begins to search around until she spots Emma standing with her back turned to her. She's some distance from the cabin in a shaded little cove. The blonde has what looks like flowers in her hands.

Regina makes her way to Emma but stops short when she sees that Emma is standing near two well taken care of graves.

Emma lays down the flowers and turns to find a teary eyed Regina looking at her. Her heart soars. Her love has returned to her.

She beckons the crying woman to her with her hands held out.

"Come..it's my mom and dad."

Regina knew Emma spent a lot of her life here but she'd never like to imagine Emma having to not only watch her own parents die but also bury them.

Emma sees a million questions in Regina's eyes so she tells the woman all that she can remember in as many words that she can think of. From her memories, most moments are sketchy while some are vivid. She tells Regina of her dads corny "I will always find you" joke. Of random music less dances between her parents.

They walk slowly back to the cabin as Emma tells Regina of her parents dying. She omits how her mother was after her fathers death.

Regina is overcome with emotion.

She stops and stares at the woman across from her is awe. How had Emma survived so much?

She never wants her to hurt again for any reason.

Emma notices Regina deep in thought and she steps forward and softly kisses her.

"Hi" Regina smiles into the kiss.

"I missed you" Emma responds.

"Yeah, how much?"

Emma looks at Regina for a long moment. And just like that it falls into place. She gets "it" now. The music less dances her parents shared. She too now hears the rhythm. The sounds of shared breaths. The thumping of their hearts. A perfect synchronization.

Emma steps back and bows to Regina before extending her hand back to the brunette. An invitation.

From memory Emma leads. She seamlessly holds, turns, twists and dips Regina. Imitating her fathers moves.

Regina looks up to find eyes full of nothing but love and hope.

They dance until Emma suddenly picks her up bridal style and takes her over the threshold of their small home.

She bypasses the small living area and heads straight to the bedroom.

Regina keeps her eyes connected to Emma's. Her need for the blonde grows with every passing moment.

Emma sets her down at the foot of the bed.

She takes a moment to take in all that is Regina.

Beautiful lust blown eyes.

The small scar on her lips. That somehow enhances her beauty.

Emma makes a mental note to ask Regina at a later time about it.

Emma cant believe how lucky she is. Not only to find love but to find absolute acceptance.

It's all she's ever wanted.


	9. Take Me Home

NSFW.

Take Me Home.

At the foot of the bed, Emma strips Regina bare. She kisses every single place her mouth can reach.

Regina moans softly at Emma's ministrations.

Emma, ever the learner pays careful attention to what causes Regina's moans to grow the loudest.

She kneels, slowly kissing down the column of Regina neck.

Down to her bare breast.

Emma makes sure to give both equal attention.

She sucks gently on Regina nipples and is happy to feel them harden as her tongue moves over the now erect nubs.

Regina's moans turns to whimpers as Emma's mouth kisses down her belly near to the apex of her thighs.

Emma stands up and backs the tiny woman up to the wall behind her. She buries her large hands in soft dark locks and pulls Regina in for a smoldering kiss. Emma shoves her tongue into Regina's mouth, dominating the kiss.

Regina's hands are busy trying to find the zipper of Emma's pants but getting kissed like that muddles her mind and she abandons her task in favor of running her fingers over Emma's lower abdomen.

Emma kisses down her jaw line to her ear.

"I want you." Is breathily whispered.

"Take whatever you need Emma. I love you."

Emma kisses Regina again but this time her fingers seek out the wet slit between her lovers legs. She runs her fingers from front to back enjoying the feel of velvet folds.

Regina in an attempt to get more of Emma's ministrations, opens her legs wider. An invite to Emma's exploring hand.

Emma finds Regina's clit and begins a circular and side to side motion. Her other hand goes around Regina's back then lowers to perfectly round globes. Pulling the woman to her while squeezing them both.

Regina's hands are now around Emma's neck. She can do nothing right now other than try to support her weight and whimper.

Her mind is in a haze but she feels Emma kissing down her front until she's eye level to her aching pussy.

Emma leans forward and kisses Regina's hairless mound.

"Please Em, don't tease."

The woman obliges.

She begins to tongue Regina's wetness.

Regina raises her right leg and Emma uses the opportunity to maneuver it over her own shoulder.

Emma starts sucking and licking her clit, shaking her head from side to side as she does. Regina grabs onto strong muscular shoulders for support.

"Fuck, baby. Yes! Right there. F...fu..ck! Just like that."

Emma slowly enters Regina with her middle and ring fingers while her mouth works Regina's folds. She pumps in and out slowly.

Emma can feel Regina's legs begin to tremble. She knows that means Regina is close.

Regina is in ecstasy.

As Emma sucks and pulls at her pussy lips while slim fingers moves in and out of her, she finally finds release.

Her cum drips down Emma's arms and chin.

The blonde removes her hand and pulls back slightly.

She takes a moment to look up at Regina. The woman is disheveled and sweaty. Her head is thrown back and she seems to be trying to get her breathing under control.

Up until this point Emma has been able to ignore how hard she is. Her cock is throbbing. She stands up and starts taking the only piece of clothing she has on. Before she can Regina steps forward and covers her hand. The lustful brown eyed beauty stands  
on the tips of her toes and kisses Emma tasting herself on her tongue.

"Let me" she says as she begins to unbutton and unzip Emma's pants.

Regina is not at all surprised to find Emma hard and fully erect.

"Are you ok Em?"

Emma shakes her head yes in confirmation.

Regina leads Emma to bed and has her sit at the edge.

As the blonde obeys her commands Regina slips between Emma's legs and takes as much of Emma's cock as she can into her mouth.

Emma's right hand finds its way into dark luscious locks while the left pushed a wayward strand behind Regina's ear.

Regina releases the tip of Emma's hardness with a pop.

She stands up and steps forward. Her knees lands on both sides of Emma's hips. They kiss slowly and Emma's rough hands grasps Regina's ass.

Emma encourages Regina to rock against her. She's so hard at this point she groans involuntarily. She needs more and Regina obliges.

Regina's gently kneads both of Emma's breast as she pushes the blonde to lay back.

Emma watches as the tan woman slowly begins to roll her hips. Her entire shaft is getting soaked with Regina's wetness. The friction it creates starts to make Regina's movement erratic.

When she realizes Emma can't take anymore teasing, Regina raises up and allows Emma to enter her.

She moves up and down on Emma's large member until she is fully able to take the blonde almost to the hilt.

"Mmmhm" Emma moans softly.

"Damn baby you're so big! Fuck."

Emma slows Regina's movement as she adjusts her body beneath by moving up the bed. She uses the edges to brace her feet as she begins to pump deeper into Regina's tight pussy.

Regina tries to lean forward on Emma's shoulder but before she can Emma's uses both her hands to hold her up. Both hands are squeezing and caressing herample breast.

They hold that position and slow pace for a few minutes until Regina cums. She tries to lay down on Emma to catch her breath but the blonde has other plans. She kisses the brunette deeply as she continues to fuck her. Emma's free hand moves around Regina's  
waist to hold her in place so she can go deeper.

The smaller woman rips her mouth away from Emma and buries her face in Emma's neck.

Emma is relentless in her movements. She can feel Regina's walls tightening around her cock and judging from the whimpering noises Regina is making she knows what's about to happen.

"Emma...I...I'm..fuckkkk..baby...just like that." She can barely get the words out as Emma takes her time fucking her as deeply as she can with out hurting her.

Regina sits up once more and Emma ceases her movement. She watches as the goddess she loves moves above her. Perfect pert breast bouncing with every movement. Looking down she sees her thick shaft appearing and disappearing in quick succession.

Regina suddenly stops and stiffens as her orgasm claims her. She raises off of Emma's cock and tries to alleviate the involuntary shaking her body is experiencing.

Emma takes the opportunity to roll them over and slowly enters the still trembling woman. She leans down and peppers Regina with kisses everywhere her mouth can reach while pinning both the brunettes hands above her head.

"You feel so good" Emma whispers in her ear before sucking on Regina's lobe.

Emma raises up over Regina. Her pace is still languid. She takes her time observing Regina's face. Tightly shut eyes. Biting her bottom lips. Cheeks deeply blushed. She listens to Regina's deep moans as her cock massages the spot that drives Regina crazy.

Sitting up fully she grips Regina's tiny waist as she begins to make fuller deeper thrusts. Regina's moans are getting louder and her words, more incoherent.

"Em faster please."

She picks up the pace and advances her legs forward so that she can raise Regina's ass higher of the bed.

That seems to make Regina more loud. She spreads the tiny woman as wide as she can with one hand and uses the thumb from her free hand to roughly massage Regina's engorged clit.

"Yes, fuck!"

Regina arches off the bed. The sensation of being filled and Emma's thumb working her clit is almost too much. She tries multiple times to close her legs but Emma's strong hands keeps her wide open and wanton.

All the work Emma is putting in will be rewarded soon.

Emma pulls out but continues to rub Regina's clit with the tip of her cock. Side to side. Vigorously.

Regina practically screams as she cums.

"Fuck, that was amazing my love."

Emma leans down and nudges Regina's nose with her own.

She giggles as she feels Regina take hold of her cock.

She's trying to put Emma's thick shaft back inside of her.

"More?"

"Yes, more. I missed you this week. Didn't you miss me?" Regina says pouting.

Emma quickly kisses away any doubt as she guides herself back into Regina.

As she pounds into the tiny woman beneath her, she can feel Regina's nails scrapping down her back. The rougher Emma fucks her the more Regina scrapes. She quickly decides that she loves this and increases her thrusting.

Regina finds that she loves being pinned and vigorously fucked by Emma more than she loves anything on this planet. She loves the feel of the rippling muscles on Emma's back and arms that she's currently marking.

She feels the blondes movements speed up along with the grunts that escapes her throat, she knows Emma is about to cum.

As her release begins she feels Emma stiffen. They cum at the same time.

Emma growls in Regina's ear as she does.

Regina's release is so intense that she bites into Emma's shoulder. The blonde barely feels it.

At the end they both stare at each other and then burst out laughing.

"That was..amazing" Emma says as her lust blown eyes connects with Regina's and her lust blown eyes.

They kiss. It's deep but not rushed.

Emma pulls out slowly and lays on the side of Regina who takes the opportunity to lay on Emma's chest.

After a moment. When their breathing is back to normal.

"Regina, I...am ready...to go with you. To home...your home. It's time." Emma finally managed to say.

"Really? Are you sure? I'm so happy!" She says as she kisses Emma.

I love you's are exchanged and they both soon fall asleep tangled up in each other's embrace.

Robin Locksley long meandering journey to follow Regina through the forest finally comes to an end. Hiding in the bushes he watches Regina and a topless blonde interact outside a small wooden cabin. He's deep in the woods and can't believe that on his  
quest to track Regina Mills at the behest of her mother Cora he'd ever witness what he's seeing.

He turns and heads back out. Cora is going to be pissed.

As soon as he has cell service again he makes contact and relays all the info he's gathered.

Cora hangs up with out even acknowledging Robin.

"Hello, Sydney. Cora Mills here. Do you have those pictures I asked you to get for me?"

"Yes Mrs Mills. I'll send them over immediately."

Cora is seething but she has a plan and she'll do whatever needs to be done to archive her goal.


	10. Awkward Introductions

The morning sun fights its way through the thickcanopy of the dewy forest. Regina is awake and laying on her favorite spot, Emma's chest. Today is the day she takes Emma home. She hopes the blonde is able to get accustomed her new surroundings.

They spent a lot of last night talking about what Emma remembers about the world outside. Even with that though Regina realizes that Emma may still be in for a shock.

Emma stands outside the home she's lived in for as long as she can remember. The small wooden structure has sheltered her from much but today she leaves it and she's not sure when or even if she'll return. She thinks of her parents buried not to far off.  
Theyhad brought her here to keep her safe but sometimes Emma wondered if that really was the best way. If they'd be alive if it weren't for her. Her thoughts begins to spiral down into despair and it only stops when she feels loving slender  
armswraparound her waist from behind.

"Are you okay my love?"

"Yes." She answers more tersely than she means to.

She breathes in and thoughts of Regina floods her mind.

Would they have met had her parents not taken such drastic measures?

Emma can't even begin to imagine life without the smaller woman whose smile simply lights up her world. She thinks back to the first time they had made loveand then to the last day they spent doing just that.

Emma turns in Regina's arms and hugs the woman as close as she can.

"Let's go."she whispers.

They make it to Regina's car before nightfall.

Emma cautiously takes a seat and Regina entwines their fingers as she drives off, reassuring Emma that she's there and there's nothing to fear.

They get into the sleepy town and to Regina's home a couple hours later.

"Emma before we go in, I want you to tell me if anything scares or bothers you in there. If you do not know what something is please don't be afraid to ask me questions. Okay?" Regina says, loving brown eyes reassuring her.

They walk in and Emma takes a moment to adjust to her surroundings. She remembers some of these things from her childhood and some from what her parents had at the cabin long ago.

"So first things first."Regina says as she goes intoteacher mode like when she's with herkids at school.

She takes Emma through the kitchen and then to the bathroom. She explains the uses of the things in each room. Emma is familiar with some. They get to the living room and Regina turns the tv on. Emma is taken aback at first. But she's certain she's seenoneof  
these before. Not as big or as flat but she knows what it is and what it does.

Regina smiles as she watches the curious woman run her fingers down the screen.

"Come, there's one more place I'd like to show you."

She leads Emma to her large master bedroom.

"This is where we will sleep and other things..." She trails of blushing.

"Other things?" Emma giggles and feigns ignorance.

"Would you like a demonstration of these "other things" I speak of?" Regina says seductively while running her hands over Emma's breast down to her abdomen and even lower to cup Emma's cock.

"I uh...would like...yes." Emma's replies her words muddled.

Regina squeezes the thick shaft. Only the material of Emma's thin cotton pants separates their flesh. She is so turned on she practically rips Emma's clothes off.

Mentally she makes anote to take Emma shopping tomorrow.

She pulls the tall blonde in for a searing kiss.

She's so tiny but Emma loves when she takes command and takes what she wants.

Things are getting heated very fast and as Emma lifts Regina up and encourages her to wrap her legs around her waist, the doorbell rings.

Emma almost drops the brunette.

"Hey...hey look at me its ok its just someone at the door." She says quickly and as reassuring as she can to Emma.

"Wait here I'll be right back."

She quickly throws her bathrobe on and hurries to the door.

The bell dings again and she hopes Emma is settled and not panicking by now.

"Just a minute" she says to curb any more ringing.

She's surprised to find Daniel at her door.

"Daniel. What...?"

"Hey, I've been calling you all weekend. I thought you were angry at me. I just wanted to apologize and tell you I'm leaving tomorrow"

"I..I was with Emma and I don't get cell service where she lives"

"Oh"

"Regina, I just..if you ever change your mind I am here. I'm willing to wait."

"Daniel please don't do this" Regina pleads.

The mood she was in a few moments ago is quickly dissipating.

Daniel steps forward and Regina can smell the alcohol on his breath.

"Daniel I think you should leave."

"Can I atleast have a kiss goodbye?"

"Absolutely not" she says sternly.

Emma is still in the bedroom and she can barely hear the words of the conversation.

She can however tell from Regina's tone that she is getting upset. This in turn makes Emma irritated.

She pulls on one of Regina's tshirt that's on the hamper and wraps a towel from the bathroom around her waist.

"Regina is everything ok?" She says stepping into Daniels' line of sight.

"Yes my love I'll be there in a minute."

Emma's eyes connects with Daniel.

She silently dares him to continue making Regina upset.

The blonde man takes the hint and walks off without even saying goodnight.

"Emma..it's okay." Regina says closing the door and latching the chain.

"Let's shower and go to bed."

Emma stands under the warm spray of water for a long time.

"It's like a waterfall in your house but the water is warm and there aren't any bears that might kill you for bathing in the stream they're trying to catch fish in." Emma muses.

Regina laughs at Emma's descriptionasshe grabs a bottle of shampoo.

Though Emma's is preoccupied with the whole process of getting clean, Regina's mind however is on something entirely dirty.

Why does Emma always have this effect on me? She wonders.

She can't seem to get enough.

"Regina, I'm hungry."

"So am I." Regina thinks.

Though I'm sure you're hungry for something entirely different than what I'm craving right now.

"Okay well let's get you dried up and I'll make us something to eat."

A quick dinner is made and Regina has Emma try a few things that she may like.

Emma's favorite which goes hand in hand with her almost childlike nature is hot chocolate with cinnamon sprinkled on top followed by home made quesadillas.

As they finish Regina sends Emma to bed.

"I'll be there in a minute I'm just going to clean up and make a quick phone call."

"Hello" a sleepy voice answers on the other end of the line.

"Kathryn. You're asleep already?"

"Ugh Regina, are you okay?"

"I'm fine. I just wanted to let you know I'm home and I...well Emma is here with me."

"What? Oh my god. I'm coming over right now!" Kathryn says excited.

"No...I just wanted to let you know and perhaps you can come over tomorrow. I need to sort of well, formulate a plan on how to introduce you two"

"You haven't told her about me? I'm truly hurt Gina." Kathryn says pretending to be hurt.

"I'm trying to ease her in to meeting people. You then hopefully I want her to meet daddy. She saw Daniel tonight. It didn't go well. They had this, intense stare down with each other. I'm almost positive she would have ripped him apart if he had laidahand  
on me."

"What the hell? Where did you see Daniel? "

"He came to my house. He was drunk. Well at least I think he was"

"I see."

"So when are you going to tell Cora?"

"I don't know. I want Emma to meet everyone I care about but mom is impossible. I just don't know what to do Kathryn" Regina sighs into the phone.

"It's going to be okay Regina. Just hang on to your little jungle queen and we'll figure out things as we go along"

"You're right. Anyway I'm going to turn in for the night see you tomorrow."

"Wait"

"What's the matter?"

"Regina please can I please come over now. I just want a peek at her. You can just slide the curtains aside and I'll watch from the bushes outside. Please. Please."

"You are impossible. No." Regina laughs.

"Emma's already in bed and I'm about to go to bed as well." She says trying not to give away what her real intentions are for the woman waiting in her bed.

"Fine. I'll see you tomorrow. Go have sex and please try not to wake the neighbors with your screaming"

"Kathryn!" She tries to scold her bestie but the line is dead. Kat hasalready hung up.

She practically skips down the hall to her room. The lights areoff and Emma is on her side facing away from Regina. Everything is stripped of her body except her panties as she crawls into bed.

"Em-ma." She drawls seductively.

She leans down and takes an ear lobe in her mouth, sucking gently.

"Emma?"

She realizes that the blonde is asleep.

Dead to the world around her.

Shaking her head she laughs to herself.

"This can only happen to me. We're not even married yet and you're already falling asleep when we are supposed to be breaking this bed in half" she whispers as she lays beside her love.

Within minutes she too is asleep snuggled into her lovers side.

* * *

Emma wakes to an empty bed the next morning. She hears voices from the kitchen area. They are speaking quickly and Regina sounds exasperated.

Emma's sense of self preservation and shame is overridden. She rushes into the kitchen forgetting that she went to sleep as bare as she was born.

"Regina...?"

The brunette turns in time to see a completely naked Emma standing in the kitchen. Before the person behind her can catch a glimpse of the naked blonde, Regina plasters her back to Emma's front.

"Oh. My. God!" Kathryn squeals.

Despite Regina's efforts though Kathryn gets an eyeful.

Emma is beautiful beyond words and almost a foot taller than the tiny woman thats currently trying to hide her. Kathryn's almost ashamed to admit it but all the men she's ever been with pales in comparison to what Emma's packing between her legs.

"Kathryn, could you please turn around so I can take Emma to the bedroom and get her dressed?" Regina begs.

"No." Kathryn says as she steps forward.

Regina rolls her eyes. This is so awkward and she knows her best friend is about to make it worse.

"Hi. Kathryn Nolan. It's nice to meet you at last Emma." Kathryn says as she offers herhand to the curious woman.

Emma unashamed takes Kathryn's hand unsure of what to do with it.

"Kathryn" Regina warns through gritted teeth.

"What? I just want to properly introduce myself and also find out if Emma possibly has a brother, do youEmma? Have a brother or even a cousin, distant relative maybe?" Kathryn tilts her head to the side to address Emma.

"I...uh don't"

"Well I can certainly see why Regina is so enamored." She says looking Emma up and down.

"Regina I...thought you were...you needed help. I'm sorry." Emma says as she lets Kathryn's hand go.

"I'm fine, now let's head back to the room and find you something to wear. Okay? Kathryn! For the last time please turn around!"

Kathryn laughs and waves goodbye to Emma.

"It was nice to finally meet you Emma. "All" of you." She says as watches Regina use a dish towel to cover Emma's front while ushering her back to the bedroom.

"Bye Kathryn." Emma manages to say as Regina pulls her towards the bedroom.


	11. Just Do It

Wrote these last two chapters a few days ago. Not sure how if feel about them. Thanks for the reviews. I read them all and I do take your ideas into consideration. A bit NSFW. And as usual all mistakes are mine. Forgive me.

After Kathryn leaves Regina takes Emma to get her dressed. She's surprised Emma didn't panic at all when Kathryn saw, well "all" of her.

She's even more surprise that Kathryn wasn't freaked out. But then again. That's one of the reasons why she's always loved the woman. Kathryn is the most accepting person she knows.

"Regina...?"

"Yes love" she turns to see a dripping wet Emma who's finished the shower she insisted on taking before getting dressed.

She beckons the naked blonde to her and begins to towel off the water.

While Regina does that, Emma stares intently at her face.

She's trying to see how upset the woman is.

Emma stops all of Regina's actions and forces the smaller woman to look at her.

"I'm sorry for...letting Kathryn..see my.." She points to her cock as her words trail of.

Regina reaches up and cups Emma's face in return.

"It's ok. I'm not upset with you"

They both take a moment to just center themselves.

This is where they both need to be. Here with one another.

Everything else is just white noise.

Regina reaches up and kisses Emma's thin pink lips.

It's sweet and slow.

Meant to reassure.

Emma's hands leaves Regina's face and begins to wander. It's soon roughly squeezing the smaller woman's firm round behind.

Emma hardness is growing with every swipe of Regina's tongue.

They start kissing a little deeper. Somehow they are more hungry for one another now than they have been in the last day.

Regina's moans are getting feverish.

Just as they are getting back to one another, Regina's cell phone rings.

It's startles the blonde for a moment but she quickly settles.

The tiny Latina closes her eyes and leans into Emma's chest.

She's sighs deeply.

Every moment in the last day with Emma has been interrupted by one thing or the other.

Reading the screen she sees its her doctors office.

They must be calling with the results of the pregnancy test. She thinks.

"Hello, this is Regina Mills."

Emma steps close to the brunette and wraps her long tone arms around her lovers slim waist from behind. She can hear a female voice on the phone but she's really not paying attention to the words being spoken.

Right now her mouth is leaving a blazing trail of kisses down the side of Regina's neck.

"I understand. Yes. Okay, go ahead and make the appointment for tomorrow morning. Yes, that time is fine. Thank you for calling."

She shakes the phone call out of her head. She needs Emma right now.

"Everything okay?"

"Yes, it's nothing we can't discuss later." She says as she tilts her head up and sucks Emma's tongue into her mouth.

Emma opens Regina's robe and slides if off her shoulders leaving the smaller woman bare.

She pulls back from their kiss and takes a moment to circle Regina. She groan at the sight before her. Regina is absolutely flawless.

She runs her hands over every curve while looking into lust blown eyes.

"Beautiful" Emma whispers.

"So are you my love"

They begin kissing again while pulling each other close.

The taller woman feels her dick harden even more as Regina presses into her.

As they kiss, Regina's hand latch onto Emma's rock hard member.

She squeezes the throbbing hardness and Emma moans into her mouth.

Regina turns but doesn't let go of Emma's dick as she walks them to the bed.

They continue kissing and exploring. Emma notices that Regina's movements are getting increasingly erratic.

"I swear if anyone interrupts us again I will fucking combust." She says pulling Emma down on top of her as they fall into bed.

Emma's mouth leaves Regina's lips and travels down to the tan woman's ample cleavage. She pays equal attention to both nipples. Sucking and squeezing them until Regina arches off the bed.

Emma starts to go lower but Regina stops her.

"Baby please I need you inside me right now. Please don't tease. Just fuck me!"

Emma sits back up on her knees and spreads her love wide while entering her with as much as she can.

She takes slow shallow strokes.

Regina gasps as she feels Emma's girth stretching her. After a few minutes she feels the anxiety of being interrupted the last few times creeping in.

"Baby more. I need...Emma please, fuck me harder!"

Emma leans forward and hooks both of Regina's legs behind the knees. Both of Emma's palms are resting on the both sides of Regina just under her arm.

"Stop me if it's too much"

Regina nods but she knows she won't. She can feel her wetness leaking down her ass cheeks. At this point she so needy she doesn't even care if Emma jackhammers her pussy into a new shape.

Emma sets a blistering pace.

All Regina can hear is the slapping sounds their bodies make when they connect.

The blonde goddess above her is stretching her and hitting every single sweet spot she has.

Regina leans her head up and kisses the sweaty blonde.

She feels the sweet burning sensation in the pit of her stomach. She's so close.

Just a little more.

"Emma..fuck right there babe." She says encouraging the Emma to keep up her pace.

Emma leans her head down and connects her forehead to Regina's.

She looks into lust blown pupils as she pumps her hips lower to go as deep as she can into Regina's sopping pussy.

She loves the feel of her lovers clenching walls grabbing onto her throbbing cock.

She feels Regina stiffen as a flood of warn cum soaks her shaft and balls.

She needs to cum too but she wants to make sure Regina is satisfied first.

Regina is laying beneath her breathless and shaking.

Emma raises up.

She continues to fuck the shaking woman with deep, full thrusts while holding her legs open.

"Emma, cum inside me. Please. Fu..ck baby you're so so big."

She looks down at Emma thick veiny shaft pounding into her. She can't believe she's taking all of that.

She tries to put her fingers on her clit but Emma holds her hands, leans down and pins them both on the sides of Regina's head.

On every rough thrust down Emma's pelvis makes, it connects with Regina's clit.

Regina can do nothing but submit to the many sensations racking her body.

"You like that babe? You like me taking you like this? Rough. Deep. Hmm?"

"Em..I...f...fuck yes!"she answers very much loving that Emma is being vocal.

She is so wet, every time Emma pushes into her pussy it makes that squelching sound that drives Emma crazy.

Emma feels the beginning of Regina's orgasm. Tight clenching walls are beginning to milk her throbbing cock.

Emma kisses Regina for a moment. She then slowly makes her way to the sweaty, dark haired beauty's neck. She latches on and lightly bites and sucks the tender skin there, marking her.

Regina can feel her orgasm taking over. She begins to see tiny spot in her vision. Her pussy is being stretched to the end point. She feels Emma still inside her. The vigorous slapping sound of their bodies connecting had stopped.

Fuck that was amazing.

Emma pulls out slowly while kissing Regina deeply.

"I needed that so much." Regina admits breathlessly.

Emma rolls to the side and nods at Regina's admission.

"I really really needed that."she repeats.

"Love, are you sure everything is okay?"

"I'm sure Em. Now I'm hungry. Let's go eat and then we'll head to the store to get you some clothes. As much as I love seeing you naked I can't have other people ogling what's mine! Also, I don't think you'll fit into much of what I have in my closet"

Emma smiles but she knows Regina is worried about something she can't quite put her finger on.

-/-

Cora Mills has always been a "go getter". She tasks her self with a goal and she does everything in her power to achieve it. She knows this trait is both a blessing and a curse. She knows it's one of the major reasons her marriage to Henry failed.

Still though she's always wanted what's best for Regina.

She knows Regina is young and incapable of making responsible life decisions.

She admits Regina has done some things in her life that Cora has been proud of but where her love life is concerned. Well let's just say Regina needs help in that department. She can't see any other alternative.

Right now she has tunnel vision and somehow despite Regina practically pleading with her to let her live her life and love who she wants, Cora won't relent.

She can't.

She picks up her phone and dials Daniel's number to see if the young man has made any headway with Regina this weekend.

She hopes he has.

"Hello"

"Daniel darling, how are you this morning?"

"I'm a bit tired."

"It sounds like you're driving. Are you heading to my daughters?"

"Actually no, I'm leaving town"

"What?"

"Look, Mrs. Mills I'm going to be very honest with you. I have loved Regina for as long as I can remember. I have tried everything to get her to see that. To see me as more than just a friend but she won't. I just think it's time for me to let her be. For you to let this go."

"Spoken like a true coward. Leopold would be so disappointed."

"My step-fathers disappointment in me has no baring on my life. All I know is I saw Regina last night. She's glowing, happy. I don't think I have ever seen her that happy. And you know who I think makes her happy? Emma makes her you should consider letting her live her life the way she wants? She's a very smart woman. Let her do what's best for her."

"I do want what's best for her. I already have to put up with the fact that she chose to move to this backwater town in the middle of nowhere to take a job that pays not anywhere near the money she needs to live comfortably."

"Listen to what you're saying Mrs. Mills. The "I " in all your statements have nothing to do with Regina and what is best for her. I have to go but please consider doing what is best for Regina.

Let her go. Let her live her life.

Let her love whoever she wants. Support her. Be a good mother. Have a good day."

The line cuts out before Cora can reply.

There's no way Daniel is right.

Is he?

Regina is young and impulsive.

She needs guidance and a strong hand.

She needs to get rid of this "Emma" person.

She's doing the right thing. Isn't she?


	12. Where Do We Go From Here?

I just want to say I read all your reviews and I find you guys absolutely hilarious. Thanks for making my day!

"Emma are you ready to go love?" Regina calls out while looking at the giant love bite on her neck that was bestowed on her by Emma.

She dabbed some concealer on it trying to cover up as much of the dark area as she could but the mark was still very visible.

"Is this...okay?"Emma asked while stepping out into the hallway

She's dressed in Regina's largest tshirt and a dark gray sweat pants that has Regina staring at her crotch as she approaches.

The outline of Emma's dick is very apparent and it causes Regina to contemplate dragging Emma back to the bedroom and having her way with the much too sexy blonde.

"Regina, Is this okay?" Emma asks again.

"It's more than okay dear" Regina says as she wraps her arms around Emma's waist, kissing her lightly on the lips.

As she does she feels Emma's ever responsive cock twitch within the soft material.

"Mmmhm...at this rate we will never get to the store."

"Hey, at least we made it to the front door this time." Emma states smiling.

Regina laughs but opens the front door and steps out.

Emma takes a deep breath and follows the smaller woman to the car. She's a bit apprehensive but she knows she can trust Regina to keep her...safe.

The drive is short and they're soon at the back of the clothing store picking out clothes. Regina is pulling out several items and pressing them against Emma to see how it looks.

"Oh you know what there's something we need to get before you can try on any of these pants."

She walks Emma to a small area at the side that has all types of underwear.

She picks up several kinds that are in Emma's size.

She also grabs some sport and regular bras in Emma's size.

That has the blonde raising her brows in question but she goes along with whatever Regina thinks is needed.

After cashing out those items they head to the dressing room.

The sales girl is polite enough to carry some of the clothes they've picked out earlier to the dressing room for Emma to try on.

"Is there anything else I can help you with?" The eager to help girl says while blatantly staring at Emma.

"No that will be all for now" Regina says.

"Alrighty then. Just give me a holla if you do." She says squeezing Emma's arm as she walks past her.

Emma is a bit unsure what she should be doing in this situation. She is trying to keep calm but she is also noticing that Regina looks as though she wants to pummel the girl who's trying to sell them clothes.

"Thank you Ashley, my wife and I will be fine" Regina says irritated and a bit possessive as the girl walks off.

"Wife?"

Regina shakes all the thoughts of running the sales girl over with her car out of her mind and focuses on Emma who seems like she's either about to run or have an aneurysm.

"Well yes, at some point you will be. Now take your clothes off please let's try some of these on" Regina replies while ripping the packaging for the underwear.

Emma smiles from ear to ear. To be wanted, loved, accepted is all the things she's always needed since she lost her parents.

She strips and waits for further instructions.

The moment Emma is naked Regina regrets making her strip. Her libido skyrockets but there's no way she is going to have sex with Emma in a dressing room.

Is she?

"Fuck." She whispers under her breath as she tries to control herself.

"Okay babe, first let's see which underwear you like better."

Emma steps into the first one. It's loose and Emma doesn't really like it.

After trying on a couple, Emma settles on the boxer briefs and a sports bra.

Regina looks at Emma's bulging appendage perfectly packaged in her briefs.

"When exactly did I become such a cock slut?" She thinks. On any other person or a male she would be running in the opposite direction. Why am I like this? Is it because I'm..

"Regina..? Are you ok?"

Snapping out of her thoughts she takes a moment to look Emma over and she realizes why she's the way she is now. Emma is gorgeous and quite possibly the love of her life. Everything about her makes Regina drown in want.

She has a moment of self doubt though because she noticed lately that Emma has become more reserved and rarely initiates contact with her.

She wonders if Emma is still heeding her warning from one of their first meetings, to not touch her without permission?

Shaking those thoughts from her head she gets back to the task at hand.

Emma starts trying on different items. Her body is toned and muscular in all the right places.

It balances perfectly with all her soft feminine areas.

They end up with a lot of tight tees and tank tops.

Emma's pants are mostly sweats, baggy shorts and some very tight jeans. Because the blonde prefers the tight jeans Regina also picks up some compressions shorts to help "not so little Emma" stay hidden.

As they continue browsing the racks Regina notices Emma staring at hideous red leather jacket.

She'd never be caught dead in that thing but she won't pass up the opportunity to get Emma the one thing in the store she's actually looked at for more than a second.

She adds the jacket and another blue one to the pile.

All they need now really are some socks, flip flops and shoes. Whatever Emma wants.

Regina gets the socks and flip flops while Emma chooses a couple pairs of shoes and a brown knee high boot.

While Regina has the sales girl check out all their items they have so far, Emma disappears and almost panics Regina until she finds the blonde in the men's section of the store.

Emma has somehow managed to get herself into a well fitting black suit and is currently struggling to knot her tie.

She stands a little distance away from the blonde and observers in awe.

Emma is concentrating so hard her forehead is creased and her tongue is sticking out a bit.

"Love. What are you doing?" Regina asks walking up to the blonde.

"It's like my dads. He had one and I use to watch him struggle with his tie. Only my mom could get it right." Emma says while concentrating on fixing her tie.

"Here let me."

Regina finds a small step stool and uses it to reach up to Emma's eye level.

While she knots Emma's tie the blonde stares intently at her.

Emma realizes that she loves everything about the beautiful face before her.

From molten brown eyes that could melt your soul to the prominent lip scar that just seems to enhance Regina's beauty. Everything is beautiful.

As Regina finishes Emma uses the back of her hand to run it along the sides of Regina's face and over the tiny woman's sharp jawline. Emma steps impossibly closer and pulls Regina in for a toe curling kiss.

This loving action ebbs any doubts Regina had earlier about Emma being reserved.

For a minute they both forget that they are in fact in the middle of a department store. That there are numerous people milling about around them.

Emma rubs her nose against Regina's nose and then steps back to look in the mirrors.

She is preoccupied with that while Regina mentally notes to get some extra ties.

She's having quick flashes of a sweaty, tie wearing Emma vigorously fucking her.

She is snapped out of her thoughts by Emma asking if she can have the suit.

"Yes, of course. We should also get some extra ties and shirts as well" she says nonchalantly.

As they check out Regina's cell phone begins to ring.

She looks at the screen irritated.

"Hello mother. What can I help you with?"

"Why Regina dear you sound unhappy to hear from me. Have I become a burden to you?"

"No mother I'm just tired of you meddling in my life."

"Well I would not meddle if I did not care."

"Mother!"

"Fine. To the point then. I heard that you are seeing someone are you planning to wait for your father and I to die before you introduce us to this woman you've been..dating?"

"I..I want you to meet her but maybe now is not the right time."

"Well I would like it to be sooner rather than later. I want to know this young lady's intentions with you."

"Fine mother, how about on Friday?"

"That's fine but does that mean Henry will meet her before I do?"

"I was going to invite him to dinner tonight but I guess we can all have dinner together on Friday."

"That sounds fine dear no need to strain yourself."

Regina rolls her eyes and she swears Cora can hear her do it because she immediately gets scolded for doing so.

"We will see you on Friday mother. Have a good day." And with that she hangs up and looks over at her innocent love that's probably going to leave her when Cora is done giving Emma the third degree.

She prays that maybe her mother will give Emma a chance.

She turn back her attention to the sales girl who won't stop looking at Emma.

Everything is bagged and ready to go except the jeans, shirt and boots Emma is wearing.

"Do you think you're up for other things or would you like to go home?"

"Other things?"

"Maybe we can get some food from the diner down the street or take a walk on the pier?"

"I choose food" Emma says quickly.

"Of course you do" Regina says laughing.

They decide to walk.

Hand in hand down to the small diner.

Regina is so preoccupied with Emma she doesn't notice Kathryn stepping out from a store in front of her.

"Well look who it is? My favorite person and Regina."

"Kathryn!" Emma says excited to see the blonde she was immediately drawn to.

"Damn Regina what happened to your neck? Did you run into a door sideways?"

"I did that" Emma says proudly. Not really understanding social norms.

"Emma!"

"What?!"

Kathryn starts laughing so hard she actually has tears running down her cheeks.

She takes a minute to compose herself.

"So Emma, what were you doing when you gave her that." Kathryn asks feigning ignorance and pointing to Regina's neck.

"We were.."

Regina covers Emma's mouth quickly with her hand and it causes to answer to be muffled.

"Emma!"

"What?!"

"You two are my favorite people. I just can't get enough."

"Since you can't get enough of us. I'm having my parents over for dinner on Friday and you will be joining us."

"Ugh..no."

"Yes. Yes you are. I need backup and you're it missy"

"Fine. But I'm not eating all my vegetables. Okay mom?" Kathryn says playfully.

"Great it will be at seven sharp but you can be there by five. Don't be late. Now, we are heading to the diner would you like to join us?"

"Oh yes..yes I would."

The diner experience is uneventful. Thankfully the usually busy place is in a lull and there is only a couple people in there. Most of whom Regina is unfamiliar with .

They sit at a booth almost at the back of the diner. Emma is unsure what to get but Kathryn's suggestion to the waitress to get a platter with samples of most of their food is taken.

Emma tries everything.

Even the small burger tastes exquisite to Emma.

"How are you ladies doing? Everything taste alright?"

Ruby their waitress asks politely.

"Amazing" Emma manages to say.

"Well if you need anything else just let me know" she says as she walks back toward the kitchen.

"So Regina, you look a little pale is everything okay?"

"I'm fine I just don't have much of an appetite."

At that Kathryn raises her brow.

"Oh. Really?"

"It's nothing probably just a bug"

"Really?"

Emma in the mean time has discovered ketchup and fries. It keeps her more than occupied.

"Regina would you mind going with me to the restroom?"

"Yes, I do."

"Please I need help"

"I can help." Emma offers.

"Thanks Em but I need Regina's help would you mind staying right here until we get back?"

Emma looks over at Regina. She doesn't want to be separate from her especially in a public place.

"It's okay love. I'll be right back. Enjoy your food and if you need anything else ask Ruby the girl that was just here."

Emma nods but says nothing. She's a bit scared but she'll face it.

Regina and Kathryn step into the small restroom.

Kathryn makes sure both stalls inside are empty before she freaks out on Regina?

"Gina, are you...are you pregnant?" She says whispering.

No answer.

"Regina Mills! Answer me right now young lady!" Kathryn says a little louder.

Regina takes a long moment. She hasn't let the news from the doctor actually sink in. She's not even sure what she's going to do about it. She thinks of Emma and how confused and overwhelmed the blonde might be.

"Yes, I'm pregnant" she says as tears flood her vision.


	13. The Bad Man

Please don't hate me. This chapter is a bit harsh. Also for some reason I can't see your reviews. Idk what happened.

(Flashback)

Of all the horrible things Leopold Blanchard has ever faced in his life this had been the worst. He sat at the reading of his fathers will with his wife Eva and watched as the lawyer basically smirked after naming Eva the majority share owner of Blanchard Holdings. This was to be Leopold's legacy but now everything he had ever worked for was gone.

His vindictive father had decided that Leo would never get anything he had worked for after his only son had tried to have him booted from his own company. Instead he would give all his shares to his beloved daughter in law under the stipulation that she would pass them along to her child or children should she have more than one, after her death.

Eva after remembering how Leopold had threatened Mary and her little family decided to add the same stipulation as when she inherited her shares to her will plus some other rules.

She thought of the little green eyed beauty that had hidden behind her mothers leg as Leo threatened David and Mary.

She wondered where they were now. She had the power and money to protect them if only she could find where they had gone.

The only thing Leo could keep from his fathers company was his job that paid a substantial amount but not the millions he'd be making as its CEO.

He needed to get rid of Eva then Mary if she was unwilling to sign her shares over to him. That was the way.

He'd do it.

Planned perfectly and executed with precision.

Leaving no trace of him connected to her murder.

He was so happy he was practically smiling at the funeral that was until Eva's last will and testament was read.

Everything had gone to Mary and then it would be given to Mary's child or children.

It would be kept in trust until Mary was found. The remaining shareholders and elected board members would run the company until then.

-/-

"Do you remember grandpa Leopold Emma?"

"Yes mommy" Emma says as she walks hand in hand with her parents through the dense forest on a small path that led to a small waterfall they'd bathe in.

"If you ever see him Emma, I want you to run and hide. Do you hear me you don't come out until it's safe. Do you under stand Emma?" David Swan says as he kneels eye level to his beloved little girl.

"Are you listening to daddy Emma?"

"Yes mommy"

"What did he say?"

"Hide from grandpa Leopold. Don't come out until it's safe." Emma says.

"Why do we hide Emma?"

"Because grandpa Leopold wants to hurt mama and you and me. He's the bad man." She says to David who engulfs her in a tight hug.

This is drilled into Emma until she loses her parents.

So Emma commits to memory all that she remembers from her short meeting. His face. His voice.

She hopes she never crosses paths with him again.

-/-

(Present)

While Regina hyperventilates in the restroom, Emma is getting aquatinted with Granny's famous strawberry and vanilla milkshake. Ruby promises it's the best thing Emma will ever put in her mouth.

"No I think the best thing I've ever put in my mouth is Regina's tongue oh and her..."

The bell chimes over the door as a customer walks in at makes their way to counter.

"Oh Emma as much as I want you to finish that sentence I have a customer. I'll be right back." She says as she walks to the back of the counter.

Emma shrugs and starts in on her shake. It is amazing but no where near as amazing as the way Regina tastes.

Although sometimes she does smell like strawberry. Emma muses.

At the counter, Ruby takes the mans order. It's a large coffee and it's to go as he's heading back out of town.

Ruby says to the soft spoken man that she hopes he has a safe trip as he turns to leave. Unfortunately he runs smack dab into the towns sheriff, Graham.

"Oh god dammit" a loud voice comes from behind Emma. The coffee cup practically explodes.

It soaks down the front of his suit and on the sheriffs police issued parka.

Immediately the voice registers in Emma's brain.

She doesn't even have to turn around.

She breathes in and out slowly.

It's him.

She slides to the edge of the booth and gets up slowly with her back turned to the now irate man. The panicked blonde walks to where Regina had disappeared earlier with Kathryn.

In confusion though Emma selects the door to exit as Leopold's voice gets louder.

It's begun to rain lightly and she's unsure of what to do.

She knows she can't go back in there.

Hey thoughts immediately turns to Regina.

He won't hurt Regina right?

He doesn't know her. Does he?

No he couldn't possibly.

She's safe with Kathryn.

Her parents words boom in her head along with other jumbled thoughts as a loud horn from a boat in the harbor begins to blare.

She can't think clearly other than to do what she's been conditioned to do.

Hide, her mind commands.

And so she does.

She finds a spot in an alley way behind a smelly dumpster and some other unrecognizable items.

She tries to make herself as small as possible.

As the rain pours down, Leo makes his way past the alleyway where Emma is hiding. He stops for a moment and looks around. Then curses and walks off in his coffee stained suit.

Ruby looks back over to where she left Emma. The blonde is gone.

She walks over and looks around.

"Hey anyone seen the blonde girl that was just sitting here?"

A couple people look up but no one answers.

"Is something wrong?"

Graham ask.

"The girl that was just sitting here, I didn't see where she went. Maybe nothing. I'm gonna just check the bathroom and see if she's in there."

"Okay let me know if you need help."

She takes one last look around and heads to the bathroom.

"Is Emma in here?"

"No?! We left her at the table." a teary eyed Regina answers while hurrying past Kathryn.

"Emma!"

"Has anyone checked the kitchen?"

"It's just me back here Granny shouts back"

"Okay I'll check back there." Ruby motions to the entrance to the Inn where the rooms are to the quickly panicking brunette.

Regina nods and wastes no time heading out the back entrance into the now pouring rain.

"Emma! Are you out here?" She calls out.

In the mean time Kathryn shoots past Graham who gets on the radio to the only two deputy the town has. Kathryn gives him a quick description of Emma.

"Oh my god where is she? Emma honey? Why did I leave her alone for so long? Dammit!"

They search for almost a half hour until Graham comes up on Emma behind a dumpster.

As he nears the skittish woman she attempts to move back more making herself smaller than possible.

He kneels and tries to calm her.

"It's ok Emma. My name is Graham. I'm a policeman. I'm here to help."

Emma makes no moves. Graham holds his ground and radios his deputies to get Regina there and an ambulance.

As the brunette comes upon the scene her heart sinks. She can see

Emma soaking wet and trying to hide. Her long blonde hair is covering her face

"Emma honey. It's me Regina." She says as she cautiously approaches.

The blonde seems to have some recognition as she tilts her head both to Regina's name and her voice.

"My love it's going to be okay. I won't hurt you."

"Be careful Regina she doesn't seem lucid."

Regina moves closer and tries again.

"Sweetheart, it's Regina. I need you to listen to my voice, okay? I won't hurt you Em." She says extending her hand to Emma.

Emma begins to come to her senses.

"Regina, the bad man is here. I have to hide." she begins to cry.

The bad man?

She doesn't know what Emma is talking about but she rolls with it.

"I won't let him hurt you. I promise. Please come out."She says as her voice breaks.

And Emma does, she crawls over the trash in the alleyway and makes her way to safety. To Regina.

She latches on to the smaller woman for dear life as the brunette breathes a sigh of relief.

After collecting their things from the diner Regina takes Emma home.

Even though there was an ambulance there Emma refuses to let anyone unfamiliar near her.

Regina turn on the shower and turns to Emma who won't make eye contact with her.

She approaches the woman slowly and speaks as softly as she can.

"Emma honey we have to get you out of these wet clothes or you're going to get sick."

Emma nods and removes everything while Regina does the same.

She helps clean the blonde from top to bottom.

Regina almost cries as she sees some cuts on Emma's palms and a large red spot on her back that is probably going to leave a bruise.

They finish and she wraps the blonde in a clean bath robe while she tends to the cuts on Emma's hand.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"No"

There will be no more pressing the issue until Emma feels safe and she decides to broach the subject herself.

When her hand is bandaged Regina leads her to bed.

Emma sits at the edge as Regina hands her a pair of socks, tank top and her boxer briefs.

Regina pulls on her clothes on. An underwear and a tank top.

"Do you need help"

Emma doesn't answer she just proceeds to try and put her clothes on for bed.

Regina smiles as she slowly takes Emma's had in hers.

"Let me"

They're dressed and in bed soon after.

Emma lays stiffly on her back and stares at the ceiling.

"I'm sorry..." She whispers to Regina as tears slips from her eyes.

"No, don't you dare apologize. You did nothing wrong. I love you."

Regina says in the darkness of their bedroom as she sits up next to her partner.

Emma needs more than words.

"Regina will you kiss me please?"

"Yes"

She rubs her nose on Emma's nose then places a chaste kiss on Emma's lips. Kisses are planted on the blondes warm cheeks and her forehead.

"Whatever this is. Whoever scared you so badly I promise my love I will keep you safe. We will get through this together"

Emma buys it.

She buys every teary eyed heartfelt word that falls from Regina's mouth.

"Now let's get some rest"

She lays down on Emma's chest.

As a reflex Emma's arm comes up and holds the tiny woman to her.

Regina listens to steady heartbeats as the blonde slowly succumbs to sleep.

She lays awake for a long time after that.

Emma had been coping so well. Her speech had been getting better.

She seemed to be getting sociable even if it were just really Kathryn.

She can't think of who or what could have set the blonde off.

As a restless sleep starts to claim her later on she makes a mental not to head back to the diner to see if Ruby could offer any insight to clarify what happened to Emma.

Morning comes much to quick. Regina wakes to a text from Kathryn asking how Emma is doing.

She quickly replies and turns to find the bed empty.

Panic sets in immediately and she bolts out of bed.

It's short lived though as she finds Emma in the kitchen staring intently at her coffee maker.

"Em..do you need help?"

She shakes her head yes.

"I wanted to make your...cof...coff..."

"Coffee"

"Yes that, I know you like that in the morning."

"Here let me show you"

She stands in front of Emma and takes the taller woman's left hand guiding her movements while Emma's uses her right hand to wrap it around Regina's waist.

The machine starts and Emma is sure she can do it alone the next time.

Regina turns in her arms. She stands on the tips of her toes and kisses Emma softly.

"Hi"

"Hey"

Regina wants to talk to Emma about so many things but it can wait. No stress is needed for either of them right now.

They continue kissing deeply until Regina remembers her appointment.

"Love why don't you choose what you want to eat this morning while I will make a quick phone call."

Emma nods and heads to the pantry.

"Hello this is Regina Mills I have an appointment I need to cancel. Yes, can it be rescheduled until Monday? Yes, that time will be fine. Thank you. Goodbye."

As the two women proceed to make breakfast together the diner across town is buzzing with gossip about the incident the night before.

Everyone has a theory.

None of them good or even close to the truth.

Leopold Blanchard rolls his eyes and scoffs as he listens to the silly conversations from the townies around him.

He almost regrets not leaving town last night in the rainstorm.

Heck he regrets not leaving when Daniel did but he had come here to hopefully make contact once more with Regina Mills. His little obsession with her had been getting out of hand lately.

It was so bad he had considered dating Cora just to get close to her daughter.

"Not your type of gossip?"

"No, not really?"

"Well it's a small town so something like this is big news that spreads fast. Too bad she seems like a nice girl. Hey Ruby what's the girls name from last night again. I wait I remember is Emma."

That, gets Leopold's attention.

But then again there's tons of people named Emma. Right?

"Emma? That's a nice name. Do you happen to know her last name?

"No"

"Do you know what she looks like?"

"Tall, blonde, beautiful. Makes you wish you hadn't bench presses that box of donuts type because she's so fit."

"Oh nice..and uhh how old is she?"

"Eh..looks young like maybe 20 or younger" the unsuspecting man replies.

"Is she from here?"

"I've never seen her before last night. The sheriff knows more but he ain't talking."

Hmmm interesting. It's worth checking out, Maybe this hole in the wall town will yield some benefits after all. And since I didn't even get to see Regina in all my time here, I might as well look into it. Glad I didn't leave town when Daniel did. Now let's see what secrets lie in this sleepy town. He thinks to himself as a creepy smile covers his face.


	14. Where Do We Find Strength?

Don't take this fic seriously. I'm just winging it.

"Last night a man walked into the diner as I ate.A walking manifestation of my latent childhood fears. How do I move forward from here? I'm so confused! Do I let a childhood fear ruin my life? Do I face it head on? I don't know how to move forward.

The person Emma is talking to comes into view.

"Emma, chances are that you will cross paths with him again if he lives in this town. Then what? Will you cower and hide every time? And what of Regina? Once he knows that she's your love. Do you think she'll be safe?" David asks.

"Should I leave her then? Go back to the forest?If he doesn't see me with her he can't connect me to her. But I don't think I can live without her."

"That's not what needs to be done here Emma. You need to trust your love. Find strength in each other.

If you let him, he will destroy all that you hold dear. I promise you Emma if you don't fight, this will be your fate. Look and you will see Emma..Open your eyes Emma...Emma...Em-ma..."

"Emma..Em wake up love. Are you okay? You were mumbling in your sleep. I thought you were having a nightmare." Regina says to the disoriented blonde as she runs her fingers down her cheeks.

"Sorry..I..was having...it felt so real, my dream." Emma says as she shakes her head and becomes reacquainted with her surroundings.

They were in the living room watching tv. They're cocooned in several blankets on Regina's comfy leather sofa to keep the cold at bay.

It's still raining heavily outside and Emma knows it will probably storm all evening.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Regina asks tentatively not wanting to push Emma.

Emma sits up and looks Regina in the eyes. She heeds her fathers advice from the dream she was having. She has to try an explain as best she can what is happening so they can find a way to move through this together.

"Regina, what happened with...at the..diner. I got scared because I thought I heard, no...I know I heard the voice of the man who had been the cause of most of the misery in my life. Because of him my dad hid us away. I lost my parents because they were  
forced to hide to keep us safe.

As a child I was taught to hide from him if my parents could not be there to protect me. I was taught to remember his face and his voice them when my parents died I guess that fear of him remained. I don't know how to face him Regina. I'm an adult now  
and I'm strong. I have fought with wild animals to survive, yet this man who I've only met once scares me so much. And Regina on top of all that I..I left you in there with him. I'm so sorry love. I swear it won't happen again. I'll never let my grandpa  
hurt you." Emma says sobbing finally opening up about the diner incident.

There's so much information coming at Regina but the parts that stick out are Emma's granddad was the reason why her family lived the way they did. The other thing was Emma felt guilty for something she shouldn't feel guilty for.

"Oh Emma. I'm so sorry honey." Regina says straddling Emma and engulfing her in a tight hug.

As the blonde sobs Regina resolves to ease her guilt.

"Emma look at me. Look at me! I was not in danger last night. You stop feeling guilty about that right now. You've been alone for a long time. The way you acted was for self preservation. Had you not lost your parents so young or grown up around people  
you probably would have had a totally different reaction to his presence but you didn't have that support and structure. I want you to understand something my love. Things are different now. You are not alone. You and I will fight this together. And  
if we can't we will get the police and other people involved. You are no longer that little lost girl in the forest. You are that fierce woman who saved my life when you could have been so easily killed. You are my savior. Please hold on to that."

She wipes Emma's teary cheeks and then proceeds to kiss her deeply.

She presses her forehead against Emma's as the blonde breathes in her scent.

"I love you." Emma says as she engulfs Regina's plump lips in a kiss meant to convey her love.

Things quickly turns heated as it almost always does with these two.

Emma feels her crotch spike with excitement.

Her rough hands work their way down Regina's form and stops at her waist to slide the brunettes shirt up and over her head.

She comes eye level to Regina's perky breast and quickly sucks the left one into her mouth while roughly grabbing and kneading the right one, rolling the little pink nipple around with her thumb.

"Fuck yes"

Emma detaches and switches her rotation paying the same attention to Regina's other, equally perfect breast with her pink straining nipples now red with stimulation.

Regina wraps her hands behind Emma's head and urges her to continue.

All that can be heard by either women are their ragged breaths filled with want.

Emma kisses her way back up Regina's neck, sucking and biting the tender skin midway, marking her.

They both find each other's lips again.

Their kissing is hungry and wanton.

Regina slides her mouth down and kisses Emma's strong cleft chin lightly while she concentrates on rolling her hips to create friction between Emma's dick and her wet needy slit.

Emma in the mean time untangles them from the blankets and turns so her legs are now hanging off the sofa, feet firmly planted on the wooden floor beneath.

Regina climbs off of Emma. Both knees are still on the sofa to the blondes right.

She gives Emma a dazzling smile before winking at her.

The blonde is so mesmerized by Regina's beauty she doesn't even feel the front of her briefs being pulled down to expose her fully erect cock.

"Hmm somebody's very happy to see me."

Regina bends down.

Ass in the air.

She takes as much of Emma's cock as she can in her warm mouth.

"Ahhh...yes..mmhhm"

While Regina sucks her shaft, Emma takes a second to divest herself of her tank top.

She reaches to her right and slides her hand into the brunettes red laced panties and squeezes the perfect ass that's on display.

That earns her a hearty moan from Regina.

The blonde stretched her hand a little more and runs her long fingers over soaked folds.

An action that causes Regina to suck harder.

Emma can hear a wet slurping sound every time Regina moves her head up. She feels warm hands make their way further into her shorts. They wrap around her balls. That makes Emma almost cum immediately but Regina pulls up and stops all together.

"Uh-uh babe. Not yet."

The tan woman straddles her again. She leans up as close as she can to Emma's right ear.

"Damelo, give it to me."

Emma reaches between Regina's spread thighs and tearsher panties of with zero effort.

Emma holds Regina steady with one arm wrapped around her waist while the other hand that's between their bodies is used to hold her throbbing cock in place.

She teases Regina's entrance for a second before slowly impaling her.

Regina gasps as Emma's cock enters her.

It stretches her tight pussy to the limit.

She will never ever get enough of this. Of Emma. The feel of their bodies connecting perfectly.

Their eyes meet as she starts bouncing on Emma's thick length.

Emma runs her hands from Regina's round butt cheeks to up her sides then to perfect breast that bounce with every movement.

Regina stops her movements then starts to rotate her hips while Emma is buried deep inside her. Her movements become erratic as she succumbs to the sensations.

Regina stills completely as her cum spills out. Emma feels it leak down her shaft and balls.

"Fuuuucckkkk!"

Emma grabs onto Regina's thighs and stands up while kissing the tiny woman. This movement causes Regina to shriek then giggle.

Emma's strength shouldn't really surprise her but it does.

She lays the panting woman down and pulls out of her. Her shaft is hard and glistening with Regina's wetness. She slides her briefs down and kicks it away.

Regina whines but quickly stops as Emma's eager mouth latches on to her needy pussy.

Emma spread Regina's legs as much as she can but every time she flattens her tongue and licks the length of Regina's slit the writhing woman involuntarily tries to close her legs as her back arches at an almostimpossible angle.

As Emma attaches her eager lips to the little bundle of nerves that practically has Regina screaming in different languages, she enters the her with two fingers. She continues her movement, amping up the pace until Regina's pussy claps down on her digits  
indicating her orgasm.

Emma licks up every drop that spills out of Regina while sucking and kissing her clit one last time before crawling up the incoherent woman's body.

Emma is so hard she can't think.

Regina tries to turn onto her belly but stops halfway.

"You want to stop babe?" Emma asks concerned.

"No...just, Emma..." Her words stop as she feels Emma pulling her ass up in the air.

She reaches back and holds on to Emma's leg as the blonde enters her. Her other hand is clamped on the sofa cushion to anchor her.

Emma holds on to the tiny woman's waist as she fucks her. She's so close.

"Gina I'm almost...uh...you feel so good." Emma says as she speeds up her movement.

Emma leans forward and braces herself on the back of the couch as she pummels the woman's tight hole beneath her.

Regina feels her orgasm approaching at lightening speed. She lets go of Emma's leg and starts rubbing her clit. She feels Emma still inside her.

The blondes cum spills into her just as her own orgasm starts.

Emma reaches down.

She scoops the panting woman up and plasters her sweaty back to Emma's taut front.

Rough hands tilts Regina's head to the side to suck the tiny woman's tongue into her mouth while languidly moving in and out of her still clenching pussy.

The two women finally settle down to bask in their after sex bubble.

They lie facing each other. Regina is tired and drifting in and out of sleep.

"Em..ma I needsyoutobe...strong okay? I need ...baby...you have to protect our family...Em..for...the bayyy...be." She says drifting into oblivion.

Emma is tired to and does not possess the ability to piece together her lovers somewhat incoherent words.

She too drifts to sleep unwillingly.

Regina wakes sometime later. Her mouth is parched from thirst.

As she heads to the kitchen she hears her phone buzz. It's Kathryn.

Regina answers quickly so the vibrating noise on the wooden table doesn't wake Emma.

"So how is she?"Kathryn asks immediately.

"She seems...okay but I'm still very worried. I don't know if I got through to her. Kathryn I'm so worried. What if she can't overcome this?"

"Regina, I know I don't know Emma like you do but she seems resilient to me. Like, someone who would adapt to situations to survive."

"I don't know Kathryn I just...with the baby and everything I need her."

"Have you had a chance to talk to her about the baby?"

"No, I don't even know if she understands that she can get me pregnant or what pregnancy is. So that will have to be discussed first because I don't want to confuse her"

"You know Regina I have a friend who just started his practice here in town. Do you think Emma would be comfortable talking to him?"

"Hmm it's worth asking her I mean she wouldn't even let the EMT look her over last night so I don't know if she'll even want to talk to anyone outside of me."

"Well after what I saw last night I think it's worth trying. She's in pain Regina and not one you can cover with band aids. She may have other traumas that we know nothing about."

Regina starts silently sobbing at that.

"Sweetheart, it's going to be okay. As much as Emma leans on you always remember you can lean on me."

"Thank you Kat. I love you. I'm going to check up on Emma. I'll call you later. I still have to call my dad and tell him about dinner and I'm sure mother has heard about the incident already."

"Don't worry about those things right now. Just take care of yourself and talk to Emma. Okay?"

"Okay"

"Bye"

"Bye"

Regina walks into the living room while sipping from her glass of water. Emma is still asleep from their earlier love making.

The blonde is on her belly with back exposed to Regina.

She wonders how to broach the subject of therapy with Emma or even if she should.

She subconsciously runs her hand over her lower abdomen.

Her resolve is strong.

Everything's going to be okay. Positive thoughts are needed right now.

She slips out of the blanket that she had wrapped around herself to go to the kitchen earlier and lays down next to Emma.

The side of her face is set on the middle of the blondes back. She listens to the woman she loves breathing.

To her strong heartbeat.

It lulls her into a restful sleep.


	15. Meet The Parents

Just a small filler chapter. Any mistakes are mine. Enjoy.

"Hi daddy! I've been trying to reach you since yesterday. Where have you been?"

"I've been here at home but I think with the storms yesterday the cell service was a bit shoddy."

"I wish you would just stay with me I was so worried last night."

"Well my sweetheart I am fine and stop worriying about me so much."

"I can't help it dad, I love you and I don't want anything to happen to you."

"I am truly the luckiest father in the world Regina. You are such a good child."

"Aww you're going to make me cry."

"Well I tend to have that effect on women" he says while laughing at his own joke.

"Anyway daddy I was wondering if you're free on Friday I wanted to invite you to dinner. Umm..there's, there's someone I want you to meet."

"Oh"

"Her name is Emma."

"Hmm I'm not familiar with anyone named Emma in Storybrooke. Is she from out of town?"

"No she's..well she's lives in Storybrooke too but not in the town per se."

"Where did you meet her?"

"I met her...um..remember where we hike sometimes?"

"Ah, is she a hiker too?"

"No, She...lived there."

"She lived in the forest?"

"Yes, she did with her parents and then they died and she sort of grew up there alone and then she found me or well I found her..."

"Regina..?"

"She sort of spent most of her childhood there. Mostly alone."

"She grew up in the woods by herself is what you're saying?"

"Yes." She says holding her breath.

"Fascinating."

"Daddy she is amazing. I can't wait for you to meet her." She says releasing her breath.

"Regina my darling, you sound so happy."

"I am. Daddy she is everything I want. Of course she is still getting accustomed to things but she is getting comfortable."

"Does your mother know about her?"

"Yes and well you know how she is. I don't know if I can get through to her anymore. To make her see that she can't control who I love."

"Is she coming to dinner too?"

"Yes but so is Kathryn."

"Ah backup, always wise to have backup when dealing with your mother."

"Oh I have to go I'll see you on Friday at 7. Love you papa."

"Love you too my sweet."

-/-

"Emma sweetheart, did you need something?" Regina asks the blonde who's standing awkwardly in the doorway of her small office.

"No I just...I heard your voice I thought you were talking to me."

"Remember when we went shopping and I invited Kathryn for dinner? Well I was just inviting my father to dinner as well. I want you to meet him and also my mother who, well love come sit we should talk."

"Okay" Emma says horsely entering the office.

She takes a seat on a red chaise lounge that Regina has in the corner. She sits with one leg on the lounge and the other on the floor while Regina's sat between her legs.

The brunette takes a deep breath while trying to compose her thoughts.

"Where do I begin? Okay Emma, family is important to me and you're important to me. It is my wish that we all get along. My father is very sweet and I think he would love you but my mother she's...difficult." Regina says while tracing her fingers over Emma's palms

"I'll be good I promise."

"Emma my love you are good. It's not about you it's about my mother and how she gets to people. I just don't think she will give you a chance to show her that you are amazing. I want you to know that no matter what she says I am yours and we are perfectly imperfect for one another. Just don't take the bait and let her make you upset."

"The bait? Is she taking me fishing?"

"No love I mean just don't let her get you upset with her words."

"So she's not taking me fishing?"

"Emma!"

The blonde graces her with a dazzling smile that could light up the universe.

Regina realizes that Emma is just ribbing her.

"You're impossible." Regina says as she folds her legs under her and leans into Emma's chest.

"I'll be okay as long as you're there and Kathryn." Emma says while hugging Regina to her.

"Em there's...there is something else I need to talk to you about."

"I'm listening."

Regina panics.

She's doesn't know how the blonde will react to what she's about to ask her.

"What happened the other night at the diner, do you understand why it happened? Like, what caused you to react that way?"

"I...was scared."

"Yes. So...a lot of people get scared like that in similar situations and when they do it helps to talk to someone who can help you work through that fear."

"I am talking to you."

"That's...well honey what I mean is that there are professionals who are trained to help you better than I ever can."

Emma looks at Regina bewildered.

"But I just want you. Don't you want..." Emma trails off leaving her words hanging. She attempts to stand up but Regina is sat between her spread legs and holding her around the waist.

"Emma, no, I want you more than anything but I want to make sure you are getting the best help possible. I need you to be okay."

"I am okay. Regina, I..." Emma concedes the moment she looks at the teary eyed woman looking up at her.

"Fine, okay I will."

"Yeah?"

"Yes."

"Good, now kiss me please."

And she does. She kisses Regina until the tan woman is breathless.

"I love you Em."

"I love you too"

-/-

Friday rolls around much too fast. Regina is running around like a chicken with her head cut off trying to get things prepared.

Emma helps as much as she can but it seems to make things worse as their progress keeps getting interrupted by heated make out sessions.

One of which is interrupted by the doorbell.

It's Kathryn, who laughs as she looks Regina over when the flustered brunette opens the door for her.

"You're early."

"You said be here at five." She says as she walks through the door balancing a bottle of wine her purse and a grocery bag with some last minute items.

"Yes but I've never seen you be on time for anything."

"Well tonight's a big night for you both and I just want to make sure everything goes okay, and that Emma doesn't get overwhelmed."

"I've been sort of grooming her in the last couple days. Giving her pointers. Let's just hope it's enough."

"Let's hope or at least drunken Cora enough that anything Emma says wrong it'll just go over her head."

"Okay well the roast is in the oven and I really just need help to set the table. Can you do that while Emma and I get ready?

"Sure. No problem."

"Also daddy will be here soon could you let him? He has a key but refuses to use it."

"Hey Emma, how are you?"

"Kathryn!" Emma yells before scooping the equally excited to see her woman in a crushing hug.

Regina watches as the two women she loves most, absolutely just mesh together. Two peas in pod.

She almost regrets separating the two so she can go get Emma ready.

It's almost five thirty when she pushes Emma into the shower while she picks out a dress for the evening. It's simple, grey and form fitting.

She strips and joins Emma in the shower.

As soon as she steps in Emma latches on to her and begins to kiss her deeply.

She knows where this is heading but they have to stop.

"Em, honey we can't," she says weakly as Emma's rough long fingers finds her clit.

"No have some restraint Regina!"She thinks as she reluctantly removes Emma's hand.

"We can't okay. If we start now chances are we won't stop and my mother has a knack for walking in on me while I'm getting some."

Emma kisses her slowly and and steps back.

"Okay."

"I promise I'll make it up to you later."

That gets Emma excited as she turns to pick up Regina's shampoo.

She starts to wash the smaller woman's hair mimicking what she's seen Regina do to her hair while washing it.

Dressing takes a little longer than showering. Regina as always lets Emma pick out what she wants to wear except today she'll add Emma's compression tights.

The blonde ends up in a blue dress shirt that fits just right. A dark fitted jeans that unfortunately if you looked hard enough you can see Emma's shaft clearly outlined.

Or maybe it's clear because Regina knows it's there? What ever the case Emma is dressed and as Regina ties the thin black tie she can't help but feel a little more settled about tonight. No matter what happens with her mother she knows Emma is the one and nothing will separate her from the blonde.

Regina turns away from Emma and proceeds to pull her dress on.

She reaches back for the zipper but is stopped by Emma's warm hand covering hers.

Emma zips her up and moves Regina's hair aside to kiss her neck lightly.

"I love you." Comes a breathy reply.

She turns in Emma arms and kisses her on the lips lightly.

"I love you too." Regina says breathing in as their foreheads connect.

"Now let's do this."

As they walk into the living room Regina can hear Kathryn making conversation with someone.

"Daddy!"

"Mija"

"Dad, I want you to meet someone. This, is Emma."Regina says while squeezing Emma's hand reassuring her that everything is okay.

"Nice to meet you Sir." Emma says while walking forward and extending her hand just like Regina had taught her to do.

"Well it certainly is very nice to meet you as well young lady" Henry says while looking over to his beaming daughter.

"Daddy, dinners not quite ready yet but would you like some appetizers in the mean time?"

"No that's fine I'll wait."

"I'll just go check on the roast. Emma will you be okay here?"

"Yes I'm fine."

As Emma takes a seat and Regina walks of to the kitchen with Kathryn who also excuses herself.

"So Emma I hope you don't mind but Regina has mentioned some things about you and how you both met."

"I don't mind."

"I'm sorry I'm just very fascinated by you. You've survived so much but I am truly happy you're here. I don't think I've ever seen Regina happier."

"She's...just amazing."

"That she is."

"So Emma have you developed any hobbies?"

"I don't understand what that means...I'm sorry."

"Oh it just means something you like to do for fun or pleasure. Like I go fishing or I like working on my car."

Emma thinks about what she likes to do for pleasure and they all involve naked things she likes to do with Regina.

Those said things, Emma isn't allowed to talk about as Regina has already told her what they do while unclothed is not to be spoken about with anyone.

"Oh I know how to fish but it's was for food." She says after thinking.

"I do remember my dad had this truck that he worked on and I would help him sometimes but then it broke and then...he died."

"Oh sweetheart I'm so sorry."

"It's alright it was a long time ago."

"Well maybe you'd like to help me work on my car sometime?"

"Really, you would do that? I would like that very much."

As Emma and Henry bond Regina watches from the kitchen. She's happy that they both seem comfortable with each other.

"Hey so here's that number for the therapist." Kathryn says handing a card to Regina.

"Archibald Hopper"

"Yes, he's really good and first consults are free."

"I'll give him a call on Monday after my doctor appointment."

"Ah, and you're telling Emma about...well" Kathryn enquired pointing to Regina's belly.

"Yes, tomorrow or if all goes well tonight."

"Did you manage to get a hold of Ruby to see if she recognized anyone strange that might have been Emma's er...well trigger?"

"She said she was serving coffee to an out of towner. That he ran into the sheriff while walking out. He spilled his coffee and there was a commotion. But Ruby doesn't know his name and no cameras at the diner. I'm almost certain he's the person that set Emma off."

"Hmm maybe Graham might recognize him?"

"I don't know. Maybe."

The two women finish up preparing the food and rejoin Emma and Henry.

It's almost seven.

"Hey Regina guess what?"

"What is it?"

"Your dad said I can help him work on his car."

"Really? That's great." Regina beams knowing it's a big deal because Henry Mills loves his car more than almost anything.

As the chit chat continues the doorbell rings and an ominous silence falls upon the room.

"I'll get it." Kathryn says.

The door opens to a perfectly dresses Cora Mills.

"Goodnight Kathryn I didn't know you'd be joining us. I thought this was a family dinner?"

"Hello Mrs Mills, it's nice to see you too."

"Don't be dramatic dear."

"Mother, how are you?"

"Fine dear."

"This is my girlfriend, Emma say hello."

"Hello, it's nice to meet you." Emma says extending her hand.

Cora looks at Emma's hand for a second before taking it.

"Oh a little rough around the edges there darling." Cora says looking Emma over.

"Mother." Regina warns while trying to get hold of the hand that Emma is trying to subconsciously hide in her pockets.

"Well at least this one is presentable Regina. Now please tell me there's an open bottled of wine somewhere."

"Oh Henry, I didn't even see you there." Cora says as she moves past Emma.

"Cora." Henry says nonchalantly as he gets up and heads to the dining room.

"Well that went well." Kathryn says as she sidles up next to Regina.

"Please elaborate."

"Well no ones on fire. Emma is still in one piece and Cora's currently looking for wine. I'd call that a win."

"Well the night is young."

"What's going on out there Regina? Do I have to serve myself?"

"In a minute mother." Regina says as Kathryn sprints to the kitchen.

Regina takes a deep breath and turns to assess Emma's state.

"Are you alright my love?"

"Yes. She's so tiny. Why is everyone afraid of her?" Emma ask crinkling her brow in confusion.

"Oh you poor naive little human. I love you so much. Come on let's go eat." Regina says kissing Emma and then leading her to the dining room.

"Let the interrogation begin." She thinks.


	16. The Storm And The Calm

I know this chapter is probably not going to live up to your expectations but I do plan to end this story soon. So I'm trying to move the story forward. Can't believe I even wrote this much.

Well, enjoy.

Dinner starts off as tense as it could possibly be.

Cora is seated and the head of the table while Henry sits at the other end. Kathryn is sat to Cora's right. Regina and Emma sit to her left.

"So Regina dear when does the semester begin for school?"

"In about three weeks."

"Mija every thing looks amazing."

"Thanks daddy." She says as she spreads Emma's napkin on her lap.

"Are you going cut her food up and feed her too, Regina?" Cora says looking down from the head of the table.

"Cora." Henry scolds from the other end.

"Here you go Mrs Mills, have some more wine." Kathryn says topping off her glass.

"Why are you here again Miss Nolan?"

"I'm here on official business."

Kathryn replies just as her phone dings indicating a message.

"Well if you don't mind, can you please put that thing on vibrate?" Cora scolds.

"Sorry, but I don't like to mix business with pleasure." Kathryn says while replying to the text.

"Kathryn!" Regina scolds almost choking on her water.

"What?"

"Please don't poke the bear."

"What's the matter Regina no wine for you tonight?" Cora inquires.

"No I need to keep my wits about me while you're around Emma."

The blonde who's slowly chewing her food looks up and her eyes connect with Cora's.

"Regina, please do enlighten me on how you two met?"

"Well we met while I was hiking. I got lost and Emma found me."

"Well I'm almost certain Mr Locksley is the only forest ranger we have so does that mean you're a hiker too?"

"No, I.."

"Emma, you don't have to answer that."

"Are there questions she can answer, Regina? Do you have a list I can go over that's off limits?"

"Regina, please let me answer. I am not ashamed."

"Oh love I'm not either, I just...want to protect you."

"Oh for heavens sake Regina stop being so dramatic. I am capable of being nice to your friend here." Cora says pointing to Emma.

"Mother, first of all Emma is my girlfriend and she will one day be my wife so please just stop with that tone when addressing her." Regina says to Cora almost angry while Emma beams as Regina once again claims her.

"Oh fine Regina. I am trying to be nice to the young lady. She seems fine. Miss...I'm sorry I didn't get your last name." Cora says addressing Emma.

At the same time Cora asks that Regina realizes that she too doesn't know Emma's last name. She wonders if Emma even remembers it?

"It's uh..Swan." Emma says horsely.

"I'm sorry did you say Swan?"

"Yes, my name is Emma Marie Swan."

"You've got to be kidding me?"

"Mother!" Regina warns.

"Dear, what are your parents names?" Cora asks sounding almost concerned.

"Their names? It's...David and Mary."

Cora shoots up from her chair.

"I'm sorry did you say David and Mary?" Cora can't believe what she's hearing. After years of what was sort of an urban legend. Proof if its existence was sat two feet away from her.

"That's right."

"Mrs Mills are you alright you look like you're about to have an aneurysm." Kathryn says.

"Regina, a minute in private please."

"What, no! Mother what is the matter? Anything you have to say to me you can say right now in front of these three."

"Miss Swan, was your mothers name...Mary Margaret Blanchard?"

"Yes, how...how did you know that?" Emma says getting up from her chair.

"Cora, what is the meaning of this?" Henry finally says getting agitated.

"I believe this is the long lost grandchild of Leopold and Eva Blanchard."

"What?! Kathryn and Regina says in unison recognizing the mans name.

"Emma." Regina says turning her attention to Emma who's backed up almost all the way to the wall.

"Do you have any idea how long Leopold has been looking for your parents?"

"Emma, honey look at me. It's okay."

"Regina, you know my grandfather? Did he send you?"

"No, what?! No. I mean yes I know him but I didn't know he was your grandfather. Emma, please."

"Emma are your parents alive?" Cora enquires.

"Mother now is not the time."

"I need to leave." Emma says. There's too much confusion. She can't think straight.

"What? No, Emma my love listen to me."

"Regina maybe we should give her some space?" Kathryn says as Emma starts to get frantic.

"How do you know him Regina?" Emma asks.

"He's Daniel's stepfather for one. I knew him in my teens. Creepy man always staring at me. I've heard stories and rumors about him but none that mentions your name. I can't remember if I've ever heard about your parents Emma. Maybe I think I knew yourmothers  
name."

Emma's blood boils at the mention of Leopold anywhere near Regina.

"Emma if you are indeed Leopold's granddaughter, then your mother is the heir to her mothers estate and that includes the majority shares of Blanchard Holdings." Cora says while approaching Emma as well.

"I don't understand what that means"

"It means your mother is going to be very very wealthy and also is in a lot of danger."

"My mother is dead. She died a very long time ago after my father died." Emma says as tears starts streaming down her face.

"Then that my dear makes you sole heir."

"That doesn't matter to me!" Emma yells.

"It should matter Emma, because the moment that man realizes that you're alive, he will not relent trying to get what he thinks is rightfully his."

"Cora that's enough." Henry says as he stands between her and Emma.

"Regina, I'm not trying to scare her. I'm warning her because I know what type of man he is. We are all in danger."

As Emma makes herself smaller Regina tries to comfort her. She can't bare to see Emma in pain.

"Is he still in town?" Regina asks leaving Emma's side in a flash and stepping up to Cora.

"Yes, he was leaving the other night but then the storm happened and he ended up staying back."

"Could he possibly know? That Emma is here?"

"I think it's very likely. He's not a man that wastes time. Everything he does has an agenda. If he stayed back, it could very well mean that he suspects Emma and her parents are here."

"But he doesn't actually know David and Mary are dead. So that might buy us some time?" Kathryn interjects.

"Maybe we should leave town then?" Regina says turning to Emma.

The thought of running actually makes Emma's insides cringe. What was she to do? Have Regina pack up all their belongings in the middle of the night and allow this man to run them out of town? What kind of life would that be? She also would not separate  
/Regina from her family and friends. Never.

"No...I'm done running. This ends now." Emma says as she starts to walk out of the room.

"Emma you're not thinking clearly. We need a plan. Please wait." Regina pleads.

"Let her go Regina she needs a minute to clear her head." Henry says as Regina finally lets Emma's hand go.

"Tell me everything you know right now!" Regina says turning on her mother.

"I don't really know anything more, other than the shares can only go to Leo if Emma signs them over being the last heir. However should Emma meet an untimely demise before her claim is staked then the shares would most likely have a buyout option by  
/the minority shareholders. Leopold gets nothing." Cora says without technically thinking about it. Emma being alive is an asset to Leopold.

Regina's hand subconsciously runs over her belly as she turns away from Cora.

"Manipulation is his go to game. He will most like try to scare her first. If he somehow though is able to determine that her parents are no longer alive then the real chaos will begin."

"Should we contact the executive of will?" Kathryn ask.

"We don't even know who it is."

"Oh but didn't you know? The executive of Eva's estate is Mal Colter."

"Daniel's mother?!" Regina and Kathryn both say at the same time.

"Yes, precisely."

"Smart move to marry Mal. He'd always be able to keep tabs on any news about Mary's family being found."

"That man is really a piece of work." Kathryn says.

"Regina where are you going?" Cora asks while trailing behind her daughter.

"I need to see where Emma went."

"Give her some space darling. She will be fine. And as for all we know now, I think it's best I leave in the morning and go directly to Mal myself. I promise everything is going to be fine."

"I need to talk with Emma first to make sure she's okay with all of this. Mom what if Mal is helping Leopold? Then what?"

"I might have heard some rumors in the grapevine that they're getting divorced.

"I heard the same too, from Daniel. Although he didn't say why?"

"I heard it had something to do with Lily. But I'm unsure what."

"Mother I swear if you do anything to hurt Emma, I will never forgive you." Regina says taking a deep breath.

"Regina, I know I can be difficult but I do want what's best for you and look I had a conversation with Daniel the other day and...turns out he was right. I have to let you decide what's best for you."

They hug before Cora gets her purse to leave.

"Thanks for dinner sweetheart. I know this is all a lot but try not to worry. Call me in the morning let me know what Emma decides. Goodnight."

"Goodnight mother."

Kathryn pops her head out at the the same time to let Regina know that she's going to start cleaning up.

"Daddy I'm sorry for dinner being ruined." Regina says apologetically to her father who just hugs her.

"Oh my sweet. It's fine. I'm just worried about you. This is a difficult situation and Emma..well she needs support."

"I know." Regina whispers wondering where Emma went.

About an hour after Henry leaves Regina finally dries the last dish that now being placed on the cupboard.

"Kathryn, I don't know if I can do this."

"Everything will be fine. Emma is just a little confused right now. She's been running for so long she just needs you to ground her."

"She's not back yet. I think I'm just going to drive around a bit until I find her."

"Regina she will be fine. Right now I just want you to get off your feet and stop stressing."

"I can't just leave her out there. What if...?" She didn't even finish her sentence before the tears start spilling out.

"Hey, she's going to be okay. Please don't cry." Kathryn says while hugging her sobbing friend.

-/-

It's almost four in the morning when the front door creaks open. Regina is laying on the sofa half way between sleeping and waking. The footsteps end right next to the still woman.

"Emma?" Regina says sleepily while reaching up.

The blonde kneels and kisses the tan beauty soundly.

"I'm sorry I left. I needed to think."

"My love it's okay. I love you." She says as she hugs Emma tightly.

Emma stands, scooping Regina up bridal style.

"I have you. Go back to sleep."

"I can't. Emma do you understand what happened here tonight. The danger we are in now?"

"I do have an idea, yes. I don't want to think about that right now though. I just want to go sleep." Emma says as she enters their bedroom.

"Em, I know...I know today was overwhelming but there's something I have to tell you."

"I'm listening." Emma replieswhile sitting down on the edge of the bed still holding Regina in her arms.

Regina takes a deep breath thinking about how best to explain this to Emma.

"Emma, do you understand how babies are conceived?"

The blonde shakes her head in the negative.

"Okay, babe...I have the ability to carry a child in my belly until it's ready to be born and you have the ability to help me get pregnant when we make love."

Regina looks at Emma to see if the blonde is understanding but she has crinkles in her brow that indicates she doesn't seem to understand.

"Okay..you understand that we could have babies. You and I when we make love."

"Yes..I understand...did we...make one when we were making...love..did I help you make a baby?"

"Yes." Regina says waiting to see Emma's reaction.

"Is it just one baby because we've made love lots of times...almost everywhere?" she says looking around.

"No honey, it's just one. It can only happen one at a time" Regina says while neglecting to mention the possibilities of twins, triplets and other medical anomalies.

"It's ours? We are going to have a baby?"

"Yes, we are going to have a baby."

There are tears running down her cheeks now but Emma is smiling.

"Does that mean you are okay with this? That you are okay with starting a family so soon?"

"Yes, my love. I'm okay. I'm more than okay." She says while kissing Regina.

"Really?!"

"Do you need me to show you how happy I am?" Emma askssuggestively.

"Oh well I did promise you earlier when we were in the shower that I would make it up to you." Regina says while standing up and stripping her dress off on the way to the shower.

All Emma can do is smile and follow.

These happy moments alone are treasures and she wastes no time or thoughts on anything outside this space.


	17. Fools Rush In

Continuation from the last chapter and some fluff.

Emma, used to being naked and free in _the_ forest stumbles and trips over herself while trying to pull her boots and jeans off as she tries to follow her love to the shower.

By the time she enters it's full of steam from the running hot water Regina has turned on.

She begins to loosen her tie.

"Keep it on. Everything else off." Regina whisper from behind her.

Emma complies.

She makes quick work of the remaining clothes.

"Don't move." Regina says as she stalks around Emma. Admiring.

"Emma Marie Swan. I swear, the gods themselves have sculpted you." Regina says stopping in fronting of Emma as she runs her nails down the length of Emma's hardened cock.

"And what of you my love? Your beauty is beyond words." Emma says admiring the naked bronze goddess before her.

Stepping forward she picks Regina up as the smaller woman wraps her legs around Emma's waist.

Leaning downn she claims the tan woman's lips. The kiss deepens as Emma sucks a sinful tongue into her mouth.

Emma deposits the moaning woman on the vanity as she kisses down her body. She stops just after midway down to kiss Regina's still flat tummy.

"I love you." She whispers before she continues her journey to what might be her favorite thing to eat.

Emma begins to ravage Regina's soaked pussy almost immediately.

There will be no teasing in this session.

She sucks Regina's clit into her mouth.

The brunette is so out of sorts she starts scrambling for purchase on something to keep her grounded. She ends up grabbing onto Emma's head.

As Emma's licks and sucks her into ecstasy Regina's hands tightens its hold on the blondes mane.

"Ohhh...fu...fuck Em! Fuck that feels so good!"

As she praises Emma the blonde enters her with two fingers.

Her movements are fast and with purpose. In and out. Deep and sometimes curved. She coaxes Regina into her impending orgasm.

The brunettes legs start trembling as she leans back. Eyes shut tightly and cursing.

Regina is breathless.

She feels Emma kissing back up her body. Sucking her breast and neck. Marking her.

As they kiss she feels Emma enter her. The thick shaft stretching and pleasuring her at the same time.

She wraps her legs around her love as best she can while Emma sets a vigorous pace.

She's so wet Emma is sliding in and out of her dripping core with relative ease.

"Fuck. Me. Em." Regina says between sharp intakes of breaths

She looks down between their slapping bodies and as always she's in awe of how much of Emma's dick she's taking. It seems almost impossible that even a few inches of Emma's thick veiny cock would fit in her but yet here she is taking almost all of it.

Her eyes move up a little more to the strong hands gripping her waist, holding her in place so Emma can vigorously pound into her aching pussy.

She takes hold of the tie between their bodies and grabs onto Emma's ass cheek with the next. Urging her lover to continue her purposeful movements.

The blonde increase her pace as Regina buries her face in her sweaty neck. Both cursing and praising Emma in spanish.

Emma tries to listen but she can't make out any of the words sprouting out of Regina's mouth.

She makes a mental note to ask Regina what she is saying when she's not trying to fuck the tiny woman's brain out.

Emma grabs on to Regina's chin and kisses her. She shoves her tongue into the brunettes eager mouth absolutely dominating her.

From Emma's deep strong thrusts Regina can tell that the blonde is close. She reaches down to rub her clit. She needs more frictions to orgasm too.

Emma looks down to find Regina's hand on her clit. She removes it and replaces it with her own.

Her rough thumb strums the brunettes bundle of nerves just right. Rolling and pinching at the small erect bud as Regina continues her string of Spanish.

Within a few minutes she cums.

As she does she feels Emma's throbbing shaft still.

Emma follows her love over the precipice and cums too, buried deep within Regina's clenching hole.

The two women take a few moments to recover.

Languid kisses are shared as Emma remains inside Regina.

The tan woman leans back, head against the mirror. She grabs hold of Emma's tie as the blonde tries to pull out.

"Uh..uh, I'm not nearly done with you Miss Swan."

Emma is still deep inside Regina. Her dick that was softening begins to get hard once more.

"Oh yeah? What do you have in mind?"

"Well I think we can agree that we are both a little dirty."

Emma smiles as she picks up the squealing woman.

Regina opens Emma's tie out and pulls it off.

Throwing it somewhere in the distance.

There's lots of fun to be had with that but just not tonight.

The taller woman opens the glass door and steps into the flowing warm water, soaking them both.

She pulls out of Regina and sets the panting woman down as they kiss.

Warm hands grabs hold of Emma's cock.

"Are you alright, my love?"

Emma nods stiffly affirming that she is.

She intends to return the favor paid earlier.

Kissing down Emma's taut body Regina stops and sucks the skin just over her lovers cock, marking her territory.

"Regina...I.." The words die in her throat as the kneeling woman pulls as much of the shaft as she can into her warm mouth.

"Love...that feels amazing."

Emma's hands finds purchase in Regina's hair.

Helping to guide her movements.

As Regina's let's Emma's tip go she slides her mouth down the thick shaft and connects her lips to the spot just where Emma's balls are. She immediately feels Emma's cock jerk.

So sensitive and responsive but she can't let Emma cum yet.

Who knows what chaos their following days will be in after tonight.

She intends to prolong their sex as much as she can.

She makes her way up Emma's body.

The blonde is staring at her intently. Her usually forest green eyes are black with lust.

"What do you want my love." Regina's asks as her fingernails lightly scrapes down Emma's torso.

"You."

They continue making love until morning sun breaks through the clouds.

Regina lays on her side as Emma spoons her from behind.

The blonde runs a protective hand over Regina's tummy.

Their fingers quickly entwine over Regina's abdomen.

As Emma falls asleep Regina lays awake as her worries start bubbling to the surface. However it is cut short by Emma pulling her back flush to her strong body.

That finally quells her restless mind.

-/-

"Sheriff if I may have a moment of your time?"

"Yes, of course."

"Remember me from the diner the other night? Spilled my coffee."

"Ah yes. Again I apologize."

"No need it was absolutely my fault. I actually wanted to apologize for my behavior."

"Oh, not necessary at all."

"I heard you guys had quite an incident that night hope I didn't do anything to compound that."

"No, not at all."

"Was everyone okay?"

"Umm yes. It was just a missing person. We found her a short time later." Graham answers a little skeptical.

"Well I hope she was okay. Do you happen to know the persons name?"

"I am actually not at liberty to say."

"Oh thats fine I was just curious."

"Well thanks for the chat but duty calls."

"Yes, have a good day sheriff." Leopold says disappointed that he's at another dead end. If only he could to someone that had their eyes on everything in this backwater town.

"Hmm I wonder if Sydney Glass is still here. Cora would know."

-/-

Emma wakes with her nose buried in Regina's luscious locks.

"Mmhhm you smell so good love."

"And you feel so good."

Regina says pushing back onto Emma's already hard cock.

The blonde already knows where this is heading and she surprised Regina can even go again after the morning they've had.

"Emma before we get carried away, I think we should discuss last night as far as your inheritance goes any ways. Do you know what you would like to do?" Regina asks as she turns to her love.

"I'm not clear on what it all means. What do you think is best?"

"Well on the one hand you claim what's yours. You end up rich and well then you can get top of the line lawyers and security."

"We...we, not just me."Emma interrupts.

"Okay. On the other hand we let it be, the shareholders, the stocks and her estate is auctioned of. Leopold would probably kill us out of spite as he would lose everything he's been playing for."

"Maybe let's take the one where dying is least likely."

"Option one it is."

Emma bends her head and kisses the brunette soundly.

As she does Regina moves her leg up over Emma's waist so Emma shaft is almost at her entrance.

"You're...again? Really?" Emma asks.

"Yes, again please."

"I'm so happy I found you." Emma says as she slides through Regina's wetness not yet entering her.

"Don't tease."

Just as things begin to get heated, the doorbell rings.

"Ugh..don't stop babe they'll go away."

But the person at her front door is persistent.

"Stay right here I'll be back." Regina says agitated as she slips on her robe.

"Kathryn! What is it?" A sweaty disheveled and thoroughly blushed Regina says as she opens the door.

"What the hell Regina? You had me worried. I've been calling you all morning."

"I'm sorry. God where is my cell phone?"

"Where's Emma? Did she come home? Is she okay?"

"She's as okay as she can be in this situation. She came home about four this morning? I think. What time is it now?"

" It's almost mid day."

"Got it!" Regina says pulling her phone from the sofa where she was laying last night.

"Really Kathryn, eleven missed calls?"

"Hey only like eight of those are mine."

"Damn, I forgot to call mother. She wants to know if she should contact Mal."

"Regina are you sure we can trust her. I know she's your mom but she doesn't have the best track record."

"I know but I would like to give her a chance. If she blows it we are done for good."

"Okay as long as you know what you're doing. Call me later when you've decided what you want to do."

"Before you leave, guess what?

"Oh God Regina I love you but I can't take anymore surprises or stress."

"I told Emma about the baby."

"Oh my god! Really? What did she say?"

"She's happy."

"I'm so happy for you guys. I can't wait to be a godmother!"

"Can you believe my life now compared to a few weeks ago?"

"No but fools rush in though." Kathryn laughs while heading to the front door.

"See you later Kathryn."

"See you later sweetheart and let my girl know I dropped by."

"I will."

Regina hits her speed dial and Cora quickly answers.

"Finally Regina. I was getting worried."

"Sorry things got hectic. Mom go ahead and contact Mal."

"I'll do that now. I hope this the right decision."

"I hope so too."

Regina heads back to the bedroom after her call but as she enters she hears the shower and surmises that Emma is taking a cold one.

She heads back to the kitchen and starts her much too expensive coffee maker.

As she looks out the window an old Elvis song pops in her head.

She makes her way over to an ancient record player over in the corner and puts her vinyl on.

She smiles on her way back to the kitchen as piano notes of the song starts to play.

Emma in the mean time is out of the shower and pulling on her boxer briefs and tank top. She's really not familiar with music but she immediately feels connected to the song playing.

As the words of the song starts coming to life Regina who's near the kitchen window, closes her eyes and thinks of meeting Emma. Of their first kiss. Their first time together.

(Elvis singing.)

(Wise men say

Only fools rush in

But I can't help falling in love with you

Shall I stay?

Would it be a sin

If I can't help falling in love with you?)

Emma picks that very moment to walk up behind Regina. She slowly wraps her arms around the woman torso. One hand protectively on her stomach.

"(Song continues.)

(Like a river flows

Surely to the sea

Darling, so it goes

Some things are meant to be.)

She thinks of their whirlwind romance so far and she can clearly envision her self stepping up to the marriage alter hand in hand with Emma.

(Singing continues)

(Take my hand,

Take my whole life, too

For I can't help falling in love with you.)

Regina turns in Emma's arms and pulls her into a slow waltz for the remainder of the song. Their eyes connect never straying.

(Singing continues)

(Like a river flows

Surely to the sea

Darling, so it goes

Some things are meant to be

Take my hand,

Take my whole life, too

For I can't help falling in love with you

For I can't help falling in love with you.)

The song ends but they never stop moving.

Beautiful light brown orbs stays staring into brilliant greens.

"Are you ready my love? Today your life will change even more than it has in the last week."

"With you by my side, I can face anything."

"The next few months are going to be hard. We have to protect our family Emma."

"We will."Emma nods.

"I love you."

"I love you too."


	18. Fear and Loathing

So just a couple more chapters left. Just some editing and you guys can have it. As for if I'll write any more stories. I really don't know. As I've said before I'm not a writer and i don't know if I can give you guys more.

Cora Mills is about to leave Storybrooke and head to meet Mal Colter. As she turn to head down to her car she runs straight into Leopold Blanchard.

"Cora! Heading out for the evening?"

"Ah yes I am meeting someone up for a late lunch. As a matter fact I am running late right now." She lies easily.

"Is that someone your daughter by any chance?"

"No it's just an old friend."

"Really, would you mind if I joined you?"

"Actually I would."

"That's a bit harsh. I thought we were friends Cora?"

"We are but loo okay the person I'm meeting is Henry. I know you don't like him so I didn't want to upset you."

"Hmm, fine Cora but there is something I need."

"Oh?"

"Sydney Glass. I'd very much like his number."

"Sure." Cora says after hesitating.

She hands Leopold the mans card.

"What could you possibly want with him?"

"Oh nothing just need a little information. You know, about that girl at the diner. Emma."

"I vaguely remember hearing that name mentioned about some incident that happened a few days ago." Cora says as her suspicions that Leopold thinks there's a possibility that Emma is in town is confirmed.

"Are you sure you don't know anything?" Leopold says stepping closer to Cora.

"No, I don't Leo. Please don't bore me with this. Now if you'll excuse me." She say sternly and begins to walk off.

"How about Regina? She lives in town, right? Does she know anyone named Emma?"

"How would I possibly know who Regina knows? She barely shares anything with me as it is."

"Fine, fine okay. Was just asking. You know just how important finding my...family is?"

"Yes I do. If I hear anything I will let you know. Have a good night Leo."

"Goodnight Cora. Please give Regina my regards. If possible I would like to see her before I leave." He's says desperate for something.

He's hit dead end after dead end. Even the waitress at the damn diner will not tell him anything.

Cora says nothing and drives off slowly so as to not alert the man to anything.

She calls Regina the moment he's out of view.

"Darling I just had a run in with Leopold."

"Mother are you okay?"

"I'm fine but it appears that he does suspect Emma and her parents are here somewhere. He wanted Sidney's information. Do you remember if he's seen you with Emma at anytime?"

"No I'm positive I haven't seen Sidney in quite sometime."

"Well look out for him because I think Leo is about to recruit."

"I will. Are you heading to Mal's now?"

"Yes I will call you when I can decipher where she stands. Talk to you later sweetheart."

"Okay mother. Drive safe."

"Regina, what's the matter?" Emma asks as she takes the smaller woman's face in her warm palms.

"Mother, she had a run in with Leopold just now." Regina says after a moment.

"What? Is she okay? Did he do anything to hurt her." Emma asks, panicked.

"She's fine babe it will take more than him to scare her. That woman has nerves of steel."

Emma breathes a sigh of relief.

-/-

As Cora drives out of sight Leopold quickly dials the number on the card.

"Sydney Glass, how can I help you?"

"Ah Mr. Glass it's Leopold Blanchard. How are you my good man?"

"Just fine Mr. Blanchard. Surprised to hear from you though."

"Well I'm in Storybrooke for a few days and I'm looking for someone. I was told that maybe you might help me?"

"Well who exactly are you looking for?"

"A young woman and her parents."

"Oh I would need more details than that."

"She's blonde about early twenties. Her name is Emma Swan. Her parents are my daughter Mary and the man who took them David Swan."

"Of the top of my head I don't know of anyone that fits that description."

"Well do you mind keeping an eye out. I'll make it worth your while if you get me the information I need."

"Well I'll certainly do that."

"Oh and Sydney, you don't happen to Know where Regina lives?"

"I'm surprised you don't know that seeing as you and Cora are close. Also considering your son practically drools anytime Regina is around him, I would think he would be the first you would ask."

"Well it's slipped my mind to ask Cora where Regina lives and Daniel has left town. He's unwilling to speak of the woman. I think they have broken up."

"Broken up? I'm sure they were not together."

"Watch your self Mr Glass."

"Apologies I was just clarifying. But to answer yes I do know where she lives."

"Great, text me her address and like I said I will make it worth your while."

"Sure thing boss. Will do now."

They hang up and a minute later the phone lights up with a message.

Leopold smiles.

-/-

Regina isn't sure if the wave of nausea overcoming her right now is from being pregnant or its from the stress of the day.

She thinks that maybe they can take a chance and go for a walk this evening. Emma must be getting a little stir crazy by now. She's used to being outside. Free and unencumbered.

The house is beginning to feel smaller some how.

She and Emma haven't left home since they'd been at diner a few days ago.

She also realize that they are running low on groceries.

"Emma love where are you?"

"Here." Emma answers from the lounge in her office.

"Hey how about we go take a walk? We need to head to the grocery store and it's only a couple blocks away."Regina says walking into the room and taking a seat on Emma's lap.

"Is that safe?"

Admittedly it's not ideal but what are we supposed to do? Sit here and wait for him to find us? I mean we can stay in and hope that he gives up after a few days but what if he doesn't?"

"You're right." Emma says looking at Regina. Something clicks in her head and she realizes hiding is not a solution.

"And anyway I have a doctors appointment on Monday and we would need to leave home then. So we might as well."

"I'm not scared Regina. I'm more angry than anything. I feel like I've upset the order in your life."

"You have sort of crashed into my life. Everything is different but Emma I would not change that for anything. I love that you've upset the order of my clearly monotonous life."

"Can I kiss you?"

"You have to ask?"

Emma smiles as she attaches her lips to Regina's.

"Okay let's go."

-/-

"Excuse me sheriff, Hi Kathryn Nolan. Do you have a minute to spare?"

"Yes of course. Come in, have a seat. Sorry about the mess." He's says moving some papers away from his desk.

"Thank you. That's fine. It's fine you don't have to move anything."

"How can I help you today Miss Nolan?"

"I wanted to talk you about Emma actually."

"Ah the girl from the diner. How is she doing?" Graham asks genuinely concerned.

"Oh she's doing better. Regina is wonderful for her and they are working through some things."

"That's great to hear. I was very worried when they left that night and Emma wouldn't even let the EMT's attend to her."

"I was too but Regina is great with her so I wasn't too worried."

"So any way what can I help you with?"

"We believe that she may have someone stalking her."

"Do you have any idea who it is or any proof?"

"I think it's her grandfather, Leopold Blanchard." Kathryn says after hesitating a bit.

"Huh, you know there's been this older man snooping around town trying to find out information on Emma."

"Is there anything we can do to stop him?"

"Well, legally he's done nothing wrong. Right now my hands are tied."

"Well that's just great."

"I'm so sorry but here, this is my personal cell phone and you can pass it on to Regina as well. She or you can call me anytime. I will also keep an eye on him my self. I don't like him one bit."

"Thank you so much sheriff and why don't you like him."

"I noticed him walking down Main Street the other day and every dog he went by either growled at him or barked. That's not a good sign."

"No, it isn't." Kathryn smiles.

"Is there anything else I can help you with?"

"No that's all for now. Thank you sheriff."

"Thank you for coming in Miss Nolan."

"You can call me Kathryn."

"Yes of course. Have a good day Kathryn."

When Kathryn leaves Graham doesn't hesitate to add Regina's house as part of his and his deputies patrol area.

He does a search in the police database and pulls up a picture of the man that he prints and adds to a file he is going to start.

Looking at the clock he decides that he's going to start his street patrol as soon as his deputy comes back.

-/-

It's quite a beautiful day in Storybrooke. The sun is out and the scenic sleepy town is bustling with activity.

Emma and Regina walk hand in hand down second street to the supermarket.

They're both quiet, sometimes looking around or looking back to see if anyone is following.

It's horrible that they have to be like this but they can't hide at home forever.

The shopping is relatively fast and easy.

"Emma would you like to get something to eat or do you want to make dinner at home?"

"Dinner at home will probably end up with both of us naked on the kitchen floor again. So I choose that." Emma says seriously.

All Regina can do is laugh at Emma's sincerity.

"Good to know I can provide the two things you want most. Food and sex."

"No I want your love most. Then sex and then food." Emma turns to her and smiles.

Regina is sure she could just melt into a puddle.

"God I love you so much Em." Regina says as she kisses the blonde soundly.

The two lovers make their way back home. It's relatively dark and Regina had forgotten to turn the lights on before leaving.

She opens the door and flips the switch. Emma goes past her and deposits the bags on the kitchen counter.

As Regina turns to close the door she finds Leopold Blanchard standing on her porch.

"Goodnight Regina, I'm sorry for stopping by unannounced but all I had was your address."

Regina wants to pummel the mans smug face into a new shape but she reels those feelings in.

"Mr. Blanchard, what can I do for you?" She asks praying Emma isn't panicking in the kitchen or hasn't run out the back door yet.

"Well I was hoping you might like to have dinner tonight. I know it's a little late but I couldn't get a hold of you earlier."

Regina doesn't know what to say. She doesn't want to give away the fact that Emma is in the kitchen. She is sure Leopold doesn't know that his granddaughter is here and it would probably would be unwise to let him know that she was.

On the other hand she doesn't want to have dinner with this creepy man.

"Actually I can't tonight. I'm not feeling well."

"Well we can stay in if you like."Leopold says as he starts to cross the threshold of Regina's front door.

"Don't you dare take another step in here!" Emma says from the kitchen archway.

Regina is actually speechless.

"Excuse me but who are you?"

"Your worst fucking nightmare! Now get the hell out of my house." Emma says as she makes her way to stand between Leopold and Regina.

"Emma." He says.

"Leave now!"

"My child is it really you?" Leo says faking his concern.

"Don't you pretend to care about me. I know exactly what kind of man you are and what you want. Now for the last time, leave."

"I swear I looked for you and my daughter. I wanted to fix everything I had done. Regina please talk some sense into her." Leo pleads sidestepping Emma to address the brunette.

Emma puts her left arm out and swiftly pulls Regina behind her and out of view.

"One last time leave or I'll break you in half." Emma says. She's getting so upset that she's starting to shake.

"Em, please calm down." Regina whispers as she runs her hand up Emma's back.

As Emma steps forward Leopold steps back onto the porch. She balls her fist and Regina knows this is going to get bad.

"Is every thing alright over there?" Graham calls out as he shines his police issued flashlight on the porch.

"Sheriff, please remove this man from here he is harassing us." Regina says quickly trying to defuse the situation.

"I'm not I swear. I was just in town looking for my granddaughter and now I've found her." Leopold says innocently.

"Well I want nothing to do with you and I don't want you anywhere near my wife either. So get out of my face."

"Mr Blanchard I think it's time for you to leave. If you don't I will have to arrest you."

Leopold puts his hands up in surrender and turns to walk away.

He stops and apologizes to the sheriff.

Graham is buying nothing this man says.

"Are you all right Miss Mills, Emma?"

"Yes sheriff thank you so much."

"You two have a good night then." He's says as he follows the man to make sure he's leaving the area. There's nothing he can actually do to Leopold and that makes him slightly upset.

Neither Emma nor Regina can believe what just happened.

Emma closes the door and Regina immediately hugs her.

"Are you okay my love?"

"I'm fine, I just didn't want him touching you."

"Emma do you realize that you just stood up to someone who's scared you all your life?"

"Does that mean I don't need therapy?"

"I would prefer if you still did go talk with Archie."

Emma nods.

"So, what happens now? Do you think he will be back?"

"Yes, I know he will but now even the sheriff is watching him. That should make whatever he wants to do very difficult."

"Let's hope."


	19. Solace

"I can't believe my luck." Leo thinks as he walks back to his car.

Even though he hadn't seen little Emma Swan in years he almost immediately recognized her.

Those green eyes.

And her face, a mixture of both her mother and father.

Leo is so happy to find Emma he almost neglects the fact that his granddaughter referred to Regina as her wife.

"Well that is disappointing but maybe once I get what I want from Emma, I can eliminate her and Regina would be all alone again." He whispers to himself.

This is actually a horrible plan.

For one Emma is his grandchild.

As for Regina, she had disliked him even before she knew Emma how could he ever think that she'd want him if he has anything to do with removing the woman that she loves from her life.

But the musings of an unhinged mind is anything but sane.

So what should be his next move then?

Finding Mary. Yes.

But how does he get the information out of his beloved granddaughter about Mary's whereabouts?

"Threats? No let's try the frail grandfather act before we do anything drastic. Regina though could be a problem when it comes to getting Emma alone." Leopold thinks before driving off.

-/-

Before Regina and Emma can properly process what has just happened the brunettes cell phone rings.

It's Cora.

"Mother?"

"Regina darling, I made it. However Mal is unavailable tonight and she asked that I come over in the morning."

"Okay mother that's fine."

"Regina you sound stressed, try not to worry okay."

"Mother actually he found us. Leopold found Emma."

"What? Already?"

"Yes, I think Sydney may have given him my address. He came to strangely enough, ask me out to dinner. Emma was in the kitchen and she heard him." Regina says pacing

"Is he insane? He is old enough to be your grandfather! Is Emma okay?"

"I Know but he's always been creepy. I'm so happy the sheriff showed up when he did. I don't even want to think about what Emma would have done to Leopold. She practically threw him out. She's fine though."

"That's great."

"Regina maybe we should consider going to the police. You know, giving Graham more information."

"Actually Kathryn had texted me earlier saying she had gone to talk to the sheriff. He told her there wasn't much he could do but he did give her his personal cell phone number."

"Well that's great. At least someone has Leopold on their radar."

"Yes. I'm hoping that will keep him at bay."

"I hope so too. Well sweetheart I'm going to turn in for the night. Give Emma my regards."

"Goodnight mother. Sleep well."

Regina hangs up and turns her attention back to Emma.

"That was my mother she says she's meeting with Mal in the morning."

"Okay."

"I'm so happy you were here Em. Who knows what he would have done if he knew I was alone." Regina says stepping up to Emma.

This theoretical statement upsets Emma immediately.

The thought of anyone harming Regina in any way makes her see red.

She's almost shaking when Regina connect their lips to both calm and distract her.

Emma takes control and possessively sucks on the smaller woman lips and tongue while backing her up to the front door.

Regina moans deeply, she loves the feel of Emma's mouth on hers.

Reluctantly though she pulls away.

"Emma, we should go make dinner. I thought you were hungry?"

"You know what? I am hungry." Emma says as she scoops Regina up and heads to the dining room.

"I'm pretty sure we can't make dinner in here." Regina says teasingly.

"I know but I'm sure there is something I can find to eat."

Regina wants Emma so badly but she doesn't know if this is the right time to be having sex.

Emma has just faced one of her greatest fears and she wonders if this is a healthy way of dealing with the aftermath.

"Babe are you sure you're okay?"

Emma sets her down on the edge at the head of the table and quickly slides between her tan legs while kissing down her neck.

"Yes!" She says from between Regina's breast where she's currently trying to remove all the obstacles that are keeping her mouth from fully accessing the soft mounds.

"Em." Regina forces her face up to meet the blonde woman's eyes.

"Regina I..." She's at a lost for words. She doesn't want to talk or eat. All she wants is Regina.

"Are you sure?"

Emma smiles and kisses Regina softly.

"Well I didn't panic and hide so I'd say that's a start."

"No you didn't."

They kiss again. Deeply. Regina slips her tongue into Emma's mouth and the blonde eagerly sucks on it.

Emma pulls off her shirt and tank top in one go while Regina opens her belt and slides down Emma's zipper.

She attempts to push Emma's pants down but they're so tight unless Emma helps it won't budge past her butt.

Emma works at Regina's zipper on her dress while Regina's massages her cock through her boxer briefs. Every time Regina gives her shaft a light squeeze the blonde pause her movements.

"Babe I...I need you."

The neediness in Emma's voice makes Regina hop off the table to strip her remaining clothes away while Emma works at her bra.

Regina is left only in her stringy red thong that's completely soaked with her wetness.

Before she can do anything else the tiny brunette kneels down and kisses her stomach and then lower past her navel.

Both of her hands grabs onto Emma's ass cheeks as her pull Emma even closer.

She looks up at the blonde as she lightly bites Emma's still clothed dick.

That does it for Emma. Even though she loves the feel of Regina's mouth on her cock that will have to wait.

She's had enough teasing.

She picks Regina up and deposits her on the edge of the table.

She pulls up a chair and sits between the tan woman's spread thighs.

Emma doesn't take Regina's panties off, she just pull them aside. Exposing her wet slit.

She kisses Regina's clit lightly causing her love to arc her back.

Emma flattens her tongue and licks the entire length of Regina's needy slit.

Nothing in the world can compare to what she's tasting and feeling right now.

Her lover is the perfect split between tangy and sweet.

She buries her entire face in Regina's wetness.

Emma reaches up and lightly squeezes Regina's soft mounds while rolling her nipples.

"Em..just like that! Fu..fuck yesss!"

Emma doesn't respond verbally she just continues to ravage her lovers exquisite pussy.

Regina's hands grabs on to Emma's head and presses her self more onto the eager blondes face.

"Emma babe I'm..going..to cum babe...right there, fuck!"

She practically screams as she cums.

Emma starts kissing up Regina's body. Her hand makes its way into Regina's panties as she does. She roughly strokes the brunettes folds while rolling around Regina's hardened clit.

"Em, fuck me babe."

Emma stands and strips herself of her remaining clothes. Then she does the same to Regina, sliding her woman's soaked underwear off and tossing them asides

Regina takes a second to admire her lover as she stands back up.

"You are amazing Emma Swan."

Emma smiles at the compliment and slides between Regina's legs once more.

She takes her dick in her hand and presses it into the wanton woman's dripping core.

She is only a couple inches in and she already feels resistance from Regina's tightness.

She fucks the woman beneath her slowly despite her instincts to be rougher.

As Regina adjusts to Emma's thickness and length the blonde finally gets to a pace that's perfect to coax Regina into another orgasm.

She pushes Regina's legs up and apart and uses them as leverage to lean her body weight into every thrust she makes.

Emma looks down at Regina roughly rubbing her clit but doesn't remove her hand this time.

The tan woman stills beneath Emma's vigorous pounding.

Her cum soaks the taller woman's cock and balls.

She still keeps pumping though.

She only stops when Regina put her hand on her pelvis as she tries to push the blonde away.

"Babe...wa..it."she says as she pulls Emma's cock out of her. It's too much stimulation. She just needs a second.

Emma step away and pull her belt out of her pants.

"Emma Swan don't you dare!" Regina say playfully but absolutely turned on by what ever Emma plans to do with that belt.

"Can I?" Emma asks taking Regina's hands in hers.

"Yes, love. Absolutely."

"If it is too much please stop me."

"I promised I will."

Emma wraps the belt several times around Regina's tiny wrist then loops it through. She leaves a small bit hanging out like a leash.

"Come." She lightly tugs Regina toward their bedroom.

Emma doesn't really know what she's doing. She feels a little horrible actually and almost stops.

She starts undoing the belt.

"Em what are you doing?"

"I...I don't know, I just want..."

Regina takes her hands away before she can undo the makeshift restraint and walks toward the bed.

She makes her way to the center and bends forward.

Her perfect ass is up in the air, face down on the bed while her tied hands are stretched out above her head, laying flat .

The most submissive she can possibly be.

She doesn't know why Emma craves this?

But she will give in.

"Please Em. Don't be ashamed to take what's yours."

Emma doesn't hesitate after that.

For someone whose had very little control over her life both past and possibly in the future, this right here is everything.

She's so hard her cock actually hurts. She lines her self up to Regina's entrance and slowly enters her.

There is very little resistance this time.

She runs her hand down Regina's back and leans over the submissive woman.

Her hand stops just behind Regina's neck.

She braces her self with her other hand as she starts fucking Regina deeply.

She bites her lips on every thrust down Emma makes.

She seems to be trying to contain he moans.

Emma leans close to Regina's ear.

"I. Want. To. Hear. You." Emma punctuates every word with long, deep strokes.

"Em! Fuck yes!"

"I love you Regina."

"Babe I love you too." Regina whispers breathlessly.

Emma sits back up and holds onto Regina hips.

She wants to take her time but Regina's pussy is massaging her cock from every angle and she doesn't know how much longer she will last.

Taking a moment to center herself she tried to take in her lovers moans and pleas for more.

She complies.

More it is.

Hard and deep.

She doesn't stop until she's fucked Regina into another explosive orgasm.

The brunettes body is shaking so much but she refuses to move unless Emma adjusts her position.

Emma for her part is looking down at her cock still slowly moving in and out of Regina's dripping sex.

Emma releases Regina's waist and slides her hand down to her round perfect ass.

She squeezes and spreads the soft round globes as her shaft appears and disappears between it.

"Mmhhmm, Em..fuck."

"Are you alright 'Gina?" Emm asks while pulling out after a few more strokes and allowing Regina to lay on her side.

"Yes babe."

Emma unties Regina and the brunette actually pouts.

Emma kisses her soundly while urging the brunette to straddle her.

"Regina I need to..."Emma doesn't have to finish that sentence. She knows the blonde needs to cum.

The smaller woman nods as she allows Emma to slide inside her again.

Emma who's leaning against the headboard gets treated to the most perfect sight of Regina bouncing on her shaft.

Regina grabs onto Emma's strong jaw and forces her to make eye contact.

"Fuck Em...mmmmhh..you're so big."

Emma is almost there. She feels the heat coiling in her balls.

She rolls them over and covers Regina's body with hers as she lets loose on the tiny panting woman beneath her.

Emma can feel Regina's nails digging into and then scrapping down her back. Its painful but just the right amount to add to her pleasure.

All that can be heard in the room is their slapping bodies, moans and Regina's commands.

"Harder Em! Don't stop..I'm...so close."

Regina orgasms again finally and Emma uses that as a cue to cum also.

They both just lay there side by side facing each other. Sweaty, spent and absolutely satisfied.

Emma runs her fingers at the sides of Regina's face to push her sweaty hair behind her left ear.

The last thing Regina hears before she succumbs to sleep is Emma saying she loves her.

She thinks she says it back but all Emma hears is a bunch of incoherent words.

Emma smiles and pulls the tired woman closer to her. Sleep follows.

-/-

"Mr Glass please come meet me at the pier. I have found my grand daughter and things are a bit complicated. I need something...anything I can use as leverage. What do you know of Regina? Any personal information? Secrets?"

"Regina as in Regina Mills? What has this got to do with her?"

"It seems as though she is quite taken with my granddaughter and visa versa. Can't say I blame her. Lucky freak."

"That's a bit harsh."

"You have no idea what she is." Leopold says angrily.

"Fine, fine you know best. As for Regina I may have just the thing if you play it right."

"Forget the pier I'll come to you."


	20. A Day In The Life

I take it that the belt scene freaked some of you out. Lol sorry will cut back on the smut then. Thanks for reading.

"Mrs Mills, what are you doing here?" Daniel asks confused after seeing Regina's mother on his front steps.

"Daniel, good morning to you too."

"Look if this is about Regina, I already told you I think she's happy and I'm not wanting to get involved."

"Actually Daniel I'm here to see your mother regarding another matter. As for Regina, after you and I talked that day I had some time to think and you might be right. I want what is best for Regina. I have to admit that I was and probably am still a little  
skeptical but I think I can wait and see how things progress with her and Emma."

"Well, I...uh am happy to have helped. I let mother know you're here. Would you like some water or coffee while you wait?"

"No, I'm fine thank you."

"Okay she'll be with you in a minute."

Cora makes herself comfortable in Mal's office while she waits. She wonders again if this is the right thing to do but she has to try.

"Cora Mills, what brings you here?" Mal says while walking in with her arms outstretched.

They embrace and both take a seat.

"I'm actually not sure where to begin."Cora says taking a deep breath.

"Why don't you start at the beginning." Mal smiles warmly.

"Is Leopold here?" Cora ask fully well knowing where Leo is.

"Actually Leopold and I are getting divorced. I'm not too sure where he is. He and Daniel went on a road trip and he stayed behind when I told him about separation. Anyway, I just spoke with my lawyer a few minutes ago to start the process for divorce."

"I'm very sorry to here that."Cora says sincerely.

"Don't be it has been a long time coming."

Cora reaches across the desk and squeezes the woman's hand in an incredibly warm gesture that she wasn't even aware that she's was capable of.

Taking a deep breath she begins to try and explain why she's here.

"I wanted to talk to you about the estate of Eva Blanchard actually."

"What of it?"

"I heard you are the executor of her last will and testimony. I...may know information about Mary Blanchard's whereabouts but what I'm about to tell you remain between us. Okay?"

"Are you serious and yes I will keep everything confidential"

"Good."

"Well where is she? Does she know her mother died?"

"Mal, I have heard from Emma, Mary's daughter that she did pass away sometime ago but Emma knows that her grandmother has died." Cora says.

"Emma! That little baby girl. Eva always spoke of her. She kept a picture of Emma in her wallet wherever she went. Cora you must take me to her at once. I need to see her."

"I can take you to her but it's a bit of a drive."

"Just let me pack a few things and we will be off."

-/-

Regina walks into the kitchen to a very naked Emma Swan ravaging her refrigerator.

The blonde seemed to be trying everything.

"Someones hungry." She says while sliding her arms around Emma.

"Sorry." Emma says as she tries to close the refrigerator.

"No babe it's fine. Let's see what we have in here."

Somehow introducing Emma to new foods while sitting in front of her open refrigerator ends up with her naked and covered in chocolate syrup that Emma is all to happy to lick off.

Regina's high pitched squeals of excitement plus her laughter are possibly some of Emma's favorite sound.

Emma doesn't know what she would do if she were to ever lose this.

"Oh my god Em look at this mess." She says laughing playfully.

They clean up quickly and head to the shower.

"Em, I love you." She says as she shampoos Emma's long blonde tresses.

"I love you both" Emma's says turning to face Regina and running her hand over her lovers belly.

-/-

"Finally Regina, I swear I don't know why you even have a cell phone."

"Mother I'm sorry Emma and I were in the shower."

"Please spare me the details."

"I swear nothing happened in there...that time."

"Regina!"

"Sorry mother. What was it you needed?"

"Mal and I are heading back in town to you. She, well she wants to see Emma."

"Of course yes, I imagine she would."

"We will see you in a few hours then and please do endeavor to answer your phone in the future."

"Yes mother. I apologize for earlier. Drive safely."

"'Gina? Is every thing okay?"

"Yes, that was my mother. Her and Mal, the person left as executor of your grandmothers estate are on their way back into town."

"Oh."

"She wants to see you. I imagine she is going to have a lot of questions."

"I..okay. Will you be there?"

"Of course I will be right beside you, always."

"Okay." Emma says so low that Regina barely hears it.

"You know there's some things we can do before they arrive."

"Yeah? Like what?" Emma says as she leans in and starts kissing Regina's neck.

"You are truly insatiable my love and I love it but that's not what I mean."

Emma pouts at her but then continues.

"Actually I think we should go get you one of these." Regina says as she waves around her cellphone.

"Phone."

"Yes it's a phone. How about it? Can I get you one?" Regina says as Emma takes hers and begins to inspect the device she's seen Regina use numerous times.

As she touches the screen it comes to life and Emma is confused at first to see a picture of herself and Regina. It looks like a picture taken in her old room on her bed in the forest.

"It's a picture. I took it when you fell asleep."

Regina shows her how to open the lock screen.

She watchesas Emma explores. She loves the way Emma's eyes and face change in response to every new discovery.

Emma ends up in her photo album. There are tons of picture with just the blonde and then some of Regina's favorite hiking trail. One of a strange blue butterfly. That makes Emma smile. Some of Regina and Kathryn. Regina and her parents. Regina and the  
man who showed up at their door the first night Emma came home with Regina.

That has Emma a little confused and a tad bit jealous. But she says nothing.

"So what do you say? Can I get you one?"

"Okay, can I put pic..pictures of you on mine?"

"Yes of course you can my love." Regina says almost bursting into tears.

Lately she doesn't know why she's practically wanting to cry for every little thing.

Pregnancy hormones she thinks.

But isn't it a little to early?

She's thankful though if a little mood swing is all she gets. She's actually really dreading having morning sickness.

Which thankfully hasn't really reared its ugly head yet.

-/-

The two women stroll down Main Street to Storybrooke's only cellphone store.

It's a warm day and Emma looks straight ahead unconcerned.

The store clerk is helpful and Emma chooses a phone identical to Regina's.

When the clerk mentions to Regina that he will have to change her phone plan to a family line Regina practically starts sobbing.

Emma is ready to pummel the tiny man when Regina explains to her that the man did nothing wrong and she is probably crying because of her changing hormones.

This confuses Emma even more but she stops dead in her track when Regina holds her face and kisses gently.

"I'm fine I promise."

The two walk out the store and continue on their journey home. They are only stopped by one person.

Who Regina politely introduces Emma to.

"This is Mr Marco, he's the towns carpenter among many other things."

"Pleased to meet you Miss Emma."

"Have a nice day Marco."

They part ways.

They get back home in time to see Cora's grey Mercedes pull into the yard.

Emma stops walking almost immediately.

"Love, look at me it's going to be okay.

Emma nods and they proceed to meet them at the front door.

Mal is in absolute wonder at Emma.

She's a little bit confused as to Regina's relationship with Emma though.

That was until she saw the way they looked at one another.

"Well no wonder Daniel had been sulking around the house." She thinks to herself.

Mal begins asking so many questions that Emma can't seem to keep up.

Regina politely interrupts and invites everyone inside for tea and coffee.

"Oh I'm sorry Regina sweetheart. How rude of me?"

"It's fine I just don't want her to get overwhelmed."

"Yes I don't want that either. Emma I apologize. It's just that I've been looking for your mother for so long that seeing you makes me so happy."

Soon everyone is sitting around Regina small breakfast bar.

Mal starts by asking Emma simple questions to see what she remembers and details about her parents.

Emma answers them all in as much detail as she can.

"Emma I believe you are who you say you are but we will have to verify that your mother has died. Are you comfortable with that?"

Emma looks at Regina and then nods yes to Mal's question.

"Emma do you have anything to prove that she's died?"

"I buried her." Emma says hating this every single bit.

"You're going to have to show me."

"Okay." Emma whispers as tears threatens to fall from her eyes but Regina is quick to lace their fingers together in a calming gesture.

"Once that is out of the way you can make your claim since most of the hard work has been done already regarding the estate. Things should not take that long."

"Do we go now?" Emma asks.

"Oh, I would need to talk to the towns law enforcement and is coroners office to have the body recovered."

"Are you just going to take my mom?"

"Yes, as I only require her biometrics if possible, her DNA and possibly to see her cause of death. Once the body is removed well we can rebury her in her family mausoleum if you want?"

"What about my dad? They can't be separate. Can you just put her back next to him?" Emma says getting up from her chair and pacing.

"Em, sweetheart are you okay? Do you need a minute?" Regina asks as she wraps her arms around Emma's waist to stop her pacing.

"Regina they can't be separated. I won't allow it and maybe this isn't such a good idea. I don't want to do this anymore."

"Mrs Colter is there anyway you can exhume both bodies? That way they can be kept together."

"Yes, I can just inform the sheriff I need both. Emma there's no need to panic. I'll be as gentle as I can with them."

"Is that okay babe?" Regina asks the blonde while looking into her eyes to see if everything is okay.

Emma nods not saying anything else.

"Right, okay that's a plan. And I will start the ball rolling tomorrow Cora? Anything to add?"

"Hm no, not at all." Cora says while being shaken out of her revere.

She had been watching Regina interact with Emma.

If she had any doubt that they loved each other, it was shattered then.

The rest of the time is spent in deep conversation about Emma's life in the forest. Up until the point where she met Regina.

Soon though Mal announced that it was time to leave. After sharing their contact information and other pertinent details about the probate process they do.

"Oh and Emma, one more thing. This was your grandmothers. She kept it with her always." Mal says as she slips a small photograph of Emma into her hand.

Emma is confused until she realises the small blonde girl is her.

"She loved you very much Emma. She looked for you and your parents for a long time. I'm just sad they never found each other." Mal says smiling as she leaves the house with Cora.

"Regina look it's me!"

She takes the small photo of Emma and smiles at how small her love once was.

"We have to get a frame for it." Regina says while looks at the picture that almost makes her cry as she runs her finger over the tiny face in the photo.

When everything is settled Regina makes a mental note to keep an eye on Emma for the rest of the day. She knows Emma is overwhelmed. She can see it on the blondes face.

"Em, why don't you go take a nap while I make dinner?"

"No, I want to help please." Emma says while engulfing Regina in a warm hug.

"Are you sure?"

Emma nods and kisses Regina gently.

-/-

Cora Mills steps out of the car and rolls her eyes at the sight of Leopold Blanchard approaching her.

He stops dead in his tracks when he sees who is with Cora.

"Well, if it isn't my lovely wife and Cora. What could you two possibly be up to?"

"Frankly Leopold that's none of your business. I would appreciate it if you could stay out of our way." Mal says while walking up to the condo Cora bought to stay in town when visiting Regina.

"Are you here because my daughter has been found?"

Mal realizes then that Leo doesn't know that Mary is dead and that Emma is the only living heir.

"Yes she has. But I'm sure she isn't missing her dear old father." Cora says while urging Mal inside.

"Good night Leo." She says as she slams the door shut.

"I need to get to Mary before those two turn her against me. I think it's time my granddaughter and I had a talk." Leopold thinks to himself while walking off into the night.


	21. Claim What Is Yours

Small update. Will again soon. I spilt this chapter in two because it was too long. I tried to fill a pm request. Hope you like it.

"It certainly has been a long day." Regina thinks as she puts away the last of the dishes she's just washed after dinner

Her mind wanders to Emma who has been distant since Mal and Cora left.

She wouldn't be so worried but Emma hadn't had much of an appetite for food or sex and that was strange.

None of this can be easy for the blonde but Regina hopes she has the courage to push through.

"Em?" Regina whispers as she walks into their bedroom.

Emma is on her sides facing away, but Regina can see she's asleep.

"Oh Em, I wish I could take all your pain away." Regina thinks as she looks upon her love.

Shaking her head she walks off to the bathroom.

Regina prepares for bed and sets her alarm for her doctors appointment in the morning.

Before she goes to sleep, she strips all her clothes except her underwear.

Laying behind Emma, she wraps her arms around the lanky blonde.

"I love you Em. Sweet dreams." Regina whispers into Emma's ear as she closes her eyes.

"Love you to 'Gina." Is whispered back by the sleeping blonde.

Regina smiles and soon succumbs to her dreamless sleep.

-/-

Regina somehow manages to wake before her alarm the next morning. Almost thirty minutes early.

She looks over at Emma who still peacefully sleeping on her back.

Regina is in awe of the woman beside her.

Blonde hair fanned out on the pillow.

Beautiful high cheekbones.

Perfect round breast that are uncovered.

Perfectly sculpted torso and then that v line that points straight to Emma's dick.

Looking lower Regina sees a sight that makes her smile.

She feels her pussy clench with need.

She slides the sheets down and exposes Emma's erect cock.

"Fuck...hmm..lets see how long it takes to wake you up fully."

She starts kissing down Emma's body hoping to rouse the heavily sleeping woman.

Nothing.

Straddling the blondes legs she takes hold of Emma's cock.

Still nothing.

"Em-ma." She says in a small sing song like whisper right before she sucks the tip of the taller woman's hardness.

Emma barely responds. She attempts to grab and squeeze her own dick to alleviate some of the tension not realizing that her lover is attempting to do that same thing for her.

"Babe..let me." Regina says as she takes Emma's hand in hers. She continues her task until Emma's hand is in her hair.

Sleepily guiding her movements.

Regina let's Emma's dick go with a pop.

She slides up her lovers body. Pulling her panties to the side she takes one last look up at the sleeping woman before she slowly impales her self with Emma's thick long shaft.

"'Gina?" Emma says thinking that she's dreaming.

"Fuck..fu...ck, you're so big Em!"

"Mmhm, Regina." Emma says almost fully awake now.

"Babe, you're stretching me so good." Regina says as she moves up and down Emma's dick attempting to take as much as she can.

Emma's hands run up and down Regina's sides then settles on them her waist as she help her lover bounce on her shaft.

"Fuck me Emma" Regina says as she leans forward to connect their lips.

Emma, never one to stand by and let Regina do all the work in their lovemaking braces her feet on the bed beneath her and starts thrusting up as Regina pushes down onto her.

"Fuck yes babe, just like that!"

She cums almost immediately after. Her wetness coating Emma's still very hard cock.

She feels her body being shoved onto her back.

Emma is still buried deep inside her pussy.

They're not even settled properly in position before Emma pins her hand above her head and starts pounding into her.

Emma pushes her body up to hover over Regina while still keeping her hands pinned over her head.

She takes long deep stokes as Regina tries to spread her legs wider to accommodate the body above her.

"I thought I was dreaming." Emma says smiling down at Regina.

"F..uck me..babe. I need you.."

Emma kisses her then sits up fully. She doesn't stop moving her hips though.

She holds on to Regina's waist and tries to pick up the pace but Regina's lacy black thongs are getting in the way.

She's about to just tear it off when Regina stops her.

"Babe if you keep tearing them off I won't have any to wear soon."

She pushes Emma's sweaty pelvis back and urges Emma to pull out so she can slide them off.

Her underwear barely hits the floor before Emma is trying to enter her again.

"God, I love how ravenous you are in the morning Em. Waking up hard and ready just for me babe." Regina says looking down as Emma vigorously pumps into her.

Emma holds Regina behind her knees and pushes her legs up and apart.

Seeing her dick sliding and out of Regina makes her want to cum immediately but she steadies herself until she feels the telltale clenching sensations on her dick that indicates Regina is about to orgasm.

The brunette latches onto Emma's arms as she increases her speed.

"Fuck Em, baby you're going to tear me in half!"

Her body stills completely as she cums.

Her nails digging into Emma's ams.

The blonde pulls out still very much hard and glistening.

She wants to cum so badly but she doesn't know if Regina can take more.

She wraps her hand around her cock and starts squeezing and pulling at her almost painfully hard dick.

She's so immersed in what she's doing she fails to notice Regina's hands until they replace her own hand.

She pulls and massages Emma's cock and urges the blonde to cum.

"Let go babe. It's okay." Regina says as she reaches lower and squeezes just a bit on one of Emma's most sensitive spot.

That does it.

Emma finally lets loose.

She covers Regina's lower abdomen and pussy with her cum.

Regina lays back panting as Emma hovers over her not quite sure what to do.

"Is this okay?" Emma ask as she looks as what she just spurted on Regina

"It's more than okay Emma." She says as she reaches up and connects their lips.

As she pulls away her phone begins to vibrate. It's her alarm.

She absolutely spent but they should really get ready.

"Hey babe lets go shower. Remember I told you we have a doctor appointment?"

Emma nods.

"Are you okay with that? Do you feel comfortable going with me?"

"Yes because it's for our baby. I don't want to miss anything."

Regina reaches up again and connects their lips.

"I'm so happy I found you Em. I don't want to think about my life without you."

"I love you so much Regina and I hope to always be with you."

The two detach when Regina's snooze button goes off again.

-/-

Once they arrive at the doctors office Emma becomes a little apprehensive about going in.

There's quite a few heavily pregnant women plus a few that have already had kids.

But Emma pushed through the fear of people she has and accompanies Regina into the waiting room.

Regina signs in and they both take a seat.

Regina can see that Emma is nervous so she does what she knows always calms Emma.

She threads their fingers together and kisses the blonde lightly.

"Regina Mills." The nurse calls from the doorway.

"Yes. Come on babe."

"Just take a seat. I'm going to need to check your vitals." The nurse says as they walk into the room.

"Em, you can sit right there babes ." Regina says to the wide eyed blonde who's trying to take everything in.

She thought that Emma would be skittish in here but she seems more curious.

"Okay blood pressure is good temperature is good. The doctor will be in shortly. Any questions?"

"No."

"Alrighty then."

They wait almost ten minutes before the doctor comes in.

"Ah Regina it's nice to see you."

"Doctor French it's nice to see you again." Regina says taking her hand.

"This is my girlfriend, Emma."

"Hi, nice to meet you." Emma says extending her hand and being polite like Regina taught her to do.

"Dr. Belle French. It's nice to meet you too." Belle says taking in the sight of the woman standing before her.

Regina actually has to clear her throat for the woman to remember to attend to her.

"Right, yes Miss Mills your results for the pregnancy test was positive. I know it's early but we'd like to start you on some prenatal vitamins and also you're a bit anemic so I'm going to prescribe you some meds for that as well.

"Please call me Regina and do I start taking those immediately?"

"Yes. Did you start taking the contraceptives I prescribed to you?"

"No I didn't."

"Okay good."

"What are con-tra-ce...um..con-tra..?

"Ceptives." Regina finishes the word for her.

"Con-tra-cep-tives."

"They're used to help me not get pregnant. I didn't have use for them before because well I only dated women and I also thought I would have trouble conceiving."

"Regina, may I speak freely about your medical history?"

"Yes of course. There's nothing that can't be shared with Emma."

"Okay. On previous visits we've discussed that it may be hard for you to conceive. Now that you have, I will like to monitor your pregnancy closely so that if any problems arise we can use preemptive measures."

"I think that's best too." Regina says looking at Emma wondering if the blonde understand what the doctor is saying.

"Okay and Regina would you mind sharing any information about the donor if you used one or medical history for the father?"

Regina knew this question would come up and had discussed previously with Emma the possibility of having to share her medical history and also the fact that she's the one who got Regina pregnant.

"Emma are you sure, babe?" Regina says looking at the blonde to give her go ahead to share information about Emma being the other parent.

"The baby's other parent is Emma. She got me pregnant."

"I'm sorry, did you say Emma got you pregnant?"

"Yes, she has a penis and it apparently works. Really well."

"Oh wow. That's fascinating. I mean as a medical doctor I find that fascinating." Belle says as her eyes travel to Emma crotch.

"We would like to keep that private."

"Oh absolutely yes. But I do still want Emma's medical history if it's available."

"She doesn't really have one. She sort of lived off the grid."

"Oh, well will you be willing to let us run a few test? Check for diabetes and some other things that are heredity which might impact the baby?"

"Thats fine as long as Regina is there." Emma answers.

"Great we can set up an appointment for you when you get to the front desk."

"Thank you doctor." Regina says trying to get Belle to turn her attention away from Emma.

"Regina is there anything you have concerns or questions about? Nausea or sleeplessness maybe a loss of appetite?"

"No nausea really but loss of appetite for a bit then my moods are fluctuating."

"Well that's all normal because your hormones are doing all sorts of silly things right now. Oh and also expect a heightened sex drive." The doctor says nonchalantly while writing out Regina's script for her vitamins.

Emma looks across to find Regina staring at her just when the doctor says that.

The look Regina is leveling at Emma is the one she recognizes from just before her clothes are torn off and sex happens.

Regina's bites her lips and Emma can feel her cock stiffen.

"Alright Regina I'll have these for you at the front desk. If you want we can do an ultrasound to at around twelve weeks."

"That sounds great."

"Okay I'll see you again soon. Remember don't hesitate to call if you have any questions, and Emma it was a pleasure to meet you."

The two women walk over to the nurses station to set up all their future appointments and then head out.

Regina checks her phone for any miss calls from Cora but there is none.

There's a text from Kathryn who wants to know how every thing went at the doctor.

Regina replies quickly and starts the car.

"Than doctor was staring at you pretty hard in there Em."

Emma is not sure what to say she doesn't really notice anyone who's not Regina.

"Ah don't worry love. Everything is going to be okay as long as you know who this belongs too." Regina says as she reaches across the center console of the car and squeezes Emma's dick through the soft material of her pants.

The blonde says nothing.

Only sinks more into her seat as Regina keeps gently squeezing her.

She actually keeps her hand in place until they get home.

There's nothing Emma wants more than to get inside so she can rip every piece of Regina's clothes off her body.

Unfortunately that will have to wait because there on the tiny street where Regina's house is, waits Leopold.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"I just want to talk to Emma. It won't take but a minute. Emma please. Look I really mean no harm."

The blonde says nothing.

"Leave before I call the police." Regina says unafraid.

"Emma please." Leopold pleads.

She snaps out of whatever momentary hold he had over her.

"No. Do as Regina says. Leave!" Emma says as she position herself between Regina and Leopold.

He does so immediately. He's not stupid he knows Emma would pound him into mush if he doesn't. However he has exactly what he wanted.

Emma hesitated to remove him when he first started talking but Regina didn't.

He needs to separate them.

"Sydney, yes it's me. Go ahead and do what we planned. Make certain Emma is the one that gets it."

"It's time to claim what's mine." Leopold says to himself as he watches Emma usher Regina into the house while driving away.


	22. Returning Home

Thank you to all who read and review. This chapter was part of the last one so it is a bit shorter. Leopold will get his dues but will he take anyone down with him?

Regina is barely walking in the door after their confrontation with Leopold before her phone starts ringing.

"Hey Regina, it's me Mal."

"Hey, hi."

"Did I catch you at a bad time?"

"No, not at all. What can I help you with?" Regina says as she tries to get her temper under control from the earlier confrontation.

"Well we've gotten clearance to exhume Emma's parents body. Will she be able to show us where it is possibly tomorrow?"

"Yes, I think that will be fine. I'll talk to Emma and if she doesn't want to I'll call you and let you know."

"Sounds great. Regina are you sure everything is okay?"

"It's fine. It's just Leopold just showed up at the house and I'm really not sure what to do."

"Hmm well I'm not sure either. Did you call the sheriff?"

"No he left quite fast but he was just parked there when we came home. I don't think that's enough to get a restraining order."

"Maybe try to find out from someone who knows better how to advise you."

"Yes I suppose I will call the sheriff and find out what steps can be taken."

"Okay well that sounds like a plan. We will leave early in the morning if Emma agrees. Talk to you later. Bye."

"See you tomorrow."

While Emma paces a bit in the living room Regina calls the sheriffs office.

"Hello, Sheriff Humbert speaking."

"Hello, Sheriff Humbert. This is Regina Mills I was wondering if you have a few minutes to spare?"

"Yes of course what can I help you with Miss Mills."

"You are aware that we are having a bit of a situation with my girlfriend Emma's grandfather?"

"Yes I am."

"Well I was wondering about the process to get a restraining order?"

"Okay first of all you will need to come in to the Sheriff's Office and file a complaint. After that, we will file a petition with the court to see if the judge will grant a protection from harassment order."

"Okay well we can come in today."

"Miss Mills, can I be frank with you?"

"Yes speak freely."

"Even though you have had a couple confrontations with Mr Blanchard, it may not be enough for the judge. Looking in from the outside he just looks like an old man trying to reconnect with his family."

"I believe he is dangerous. But I'm not just worried about his presence. I'm worried about what Emma might do to him if he keeps making her upset."

"Okay so come on in and let's get started, at the very least on filing a complaint against him."

"We will be there shortly."

"Yes I will see you two soon. Oh and Miss Mills have you been informed that we will be heading out to exhume the bodies of Emma's parents? I know that's another matter all together but will you be able to give us an idea of the distance and time it takes to get to the location."

"Yes I can give you all the information. It's quite a walk and you will need more than just your two deputies."

"Okay that will be fine. I'll see you two in a bit when you get to the station."

"Yes see you soon."

With that she hangs up and looks back at Emma who's still pacing in the living room.

She interrupts the blondes motion by standing in her path.

"Relax love. I promise everything will be okay." She says while she wrap her arms around Emma.

She can hear Emma's heart that was beating rapidly start slowing down back to it's regular calm thumps.

"I have to call Kathryn. To let her know where we are going tomorrow."

Emma nods but says nothing during the entire phone call.

When Regina hangs up they head out the door to meet the Sheriff and file Emma's complaint.

-/-

The next morning comes way to fast.

Regina wakes before her alarm and looks over to where Emma should be asleep.

She almost panic until she feels her right leg being pulled over Emma's shoulder.

She looks down and sees a lump moving beneath the sheets.

She's about to laugh when she feels a warm tongue and Emma's eager lips connect to her clit.

"Oh...fuck Em."

The blonde eagerly sucks and pulls at Regina's sensitive little bundle of nerves.

Every swipe of Emma's tongue makes Regina's toes curl.

"Yes babe, right there."

Regina is so close.

While one of her hands end up on Emma's hand thats already squeezing her breast the other makes its way into Emma's blonde mane. She pulls on Emma's head forcing the eager blonde deeper into her wet slit.

"Mmhhm." Is the only sound that escapes Emma's lips as she moves her head side to side while slipping two fingers into Regina dripping core.

It's only a few moments later that she feels the death grip from Regina's clenching walls along with the tiny brunettes legs that serves as notice of her orgasm.

Emma continues to gently coax her down from her high as her legs falls limply to the side from her lovers shoulder.

Emma kisses up Regina's body, stopping at her belly to gently kiss and whisper her "I love you's" to their growing child.

Regina feels the gentle nuzzling and almost starts crying.

"What in the world did I do right to deserve you Emma Marie Swan?" She whispers as Emma makes it up to her lips to kiss her soundly.

"Hi!" Emma says enthusiastically.

"Good morning my love."

Emma is mesmerized by the woman beneath her.

Hair mused and perfect pouting plump lips.

She kisses her again.

"I love you." Emma says as she runs her hard cock along Regina's wet folds before entering her.

Regina gasps.

Emma's girth and length is enough to take her breath away.

"Are you okay?" Emma asks from above her.

She nods unable to speak.

Emma doesn't rush the pace, she takes her time fucking Regina slowly, deeply.

Regina realizes that this really has little to do with any carnal desires Emma has, but about connecting and finding comfort.

Their sweaty foreheads connects as Emma gently nuzzles Regina's nose and cheeks with her nose.

The only time Emma starts going faster is when she feels her orgasm approaching.

She slides her hand underneath Regina's ass and raises her a bit off the bed while connecting her lips to Regina's.

"Emma I'm..." She doesn't even get to finish her sentence.

She cums.

All she can hear after that is Emma panting in her ear and the wet slapping sounds of their bodies meeting before her love stills and empties every drop of cum inside her needy hole.

They are silent for a few minutes, kissing slowly.

"Emma are you okay?" Regina says staring into the blonde woman's beautiful green eyes.

"Yes, I just don't know if I'm ready for today." She replies after hesitating a bit.

"I know it will be hard but you're not alone Em. Don't be afraid."

-/-

It's seems that half of Storybrooke has gathered at the beginning of the trail to volunteer for the recovery of the bodies.

The Sheriff explains that he and a few others will hike ahead with Regina and Emma to the site. When he gets to the target destination he will relay the GPS coordinates back to the rest of the team who will use that and the ATV's to find them.

"Keep your walkie-talkies handy as I've been told phones don't work out there and don't vary from the trail. Let's go guys."

It's very early in the morning and even though it's still summertime it's very chilly.

Regina adjusts Emma's black beanie on her head as they start their hike.

Their fingers entwines and never separates throughout the course of the walk back to Emma's home.

Kathryn who's behind them along with Cora and Mal, look on at the two lovers.

Finally they get to a small clearing with a sturdy little cabin in the middle of it.

Emma takes deep breaths of air. Filling her lungs with with more than just air but the smell of home.

She leads Graham to where she buried her parents.

After the coordinates are sent back to the other team they all take a few minutes to catch their breaths and rest.

Graham notices a rusting old truck that Emma said belonged to David, overgrown with vines. If this truck is here it means that the ATV's should be able to make it straight to the target location.

He radios in his find but still urges caution on the way up.

As soon as the first shovel hits the dirt of the grave Emma pointed out as Mary's, the blonde turns disappears into the forest.

Regina notices and follows her to a small clearing not far away where Emma is sat under a tree near a small pool of water where the stream curves.

She says nothing at first.

All she does is wrap her arms around Emma's shoulders as the blonde sobs quietly.

"I'm here Em. I love you."

-/-

While Kathryn and Cora explores Emma's small home Mal grabs shovel and starts digging along with Graham and a couple others.

After seeing Emma's face before the blonde walks off into the forest she thinks the faster they get out of here the better.

There's no need to cause Emma anymore unnecessary pain.

-/-

"Yes, Mr Blanchard you might want to get out here. Turns out Emma is taking them to a grave site where her parents are buried. The volunteers are going to take the ATV's through the forest to get to the GPS location." Sydney relays to his boss.

"Make sure you get the location as well Sydney. If my daughter is truly dead then that means Emma is the heir. We might have to change our plans."

"I already have the location on my GPS. I have to hang back though because if Cora see me that could be trouble."

"I'll be there soon."

-/-

It's a couple hours before they are able to exhume the first body. At first sight the coroner determines that the corpse is that of a female between the age of twenty five and thirty.

The second body is recovered soon after.

It's determined to be a male almost the same age as the first set of remains.

Graham and his deputies load the bodies unto an ATV with a tractor bed and secures them.

"Mal, you might want to take a look at this." Kathryn says as she hands her a couple aging pictures of whom she assumes is David, Mary and a small blonde child who Mal recognizes as Emma from the picture Eva had of her granddaughter.

"We failed them you know. All of us who knew what Leo was doing but didn't help." Mal says as tears clouds her eyes.

"Pack up guys it's time to leave." Graham says as he shouts instruction to the team.

"I'll let Regina know." Kathryn says as she pulls the small handhelds radio out.

"Regina, are you there?"

"Yes, over."

"We are ready to leave."

"Okay, over."

"Let's go babe. It will be dark by the time we get to the trail."

Emma nods and follows Regina's lead back to the group.

-/-

Leopold and Sydney spy on the group from a vantage point not far away.

There has indeed been a removal of two bodies best he can tell.

There's no remorse or shed tears though.

Ruthless and cold as ever.

-/-

"Hey Emma, so they will likely take a few days to identify the bodies. They'll need a DNA sample from you. They'll compare all against Eva Blanchard's DNA." Mal explains.

Emma is confused as to what she means until Regina explains what DNA is and how they will use it to identify family members.

"Emma I have no doubt you are who you say you are. I've already started to process to have your claim recognized as legitimate."

"Thank you." Emma says horsely.

"No Emma, thank you. And can I give you a hug?"

Emma nods and Mal moves in to hug her along with Cora, Regina and Kathryn.

They all stand cocooned around her for a long time, whispering words of love and comfort while giving her strength to move forward in the coming days.


	23. Best Laid Plans

So just a couple more chapters. I'm sorry for what I'm about to do. Warning for Leopold being gross with Regina. But nothing explicit or too graphic.

The next few weeks go by in a haze.

The DNA taken from Emma is a match to both Eva and Mary.

Emma's claim substantiated and Mal works hard to ensure she signs all the necessary documents that are needed to make her majority share owner of Blanchard Holdings and all of Eva's estate.

Regina and Emma discuss her returning to teaching and it's decided that Regina will not as they spend the week in Boston getting familiar with Emma's company and possibly their new home.

She's so happy things are moving forward and in the right direction.

Like, Emma as she meets Archie for the first time, spending most of her first session rolling around with Pongo on the floor.

By the second session Archie finally gets them to settle down. However he notices Emma is more open to answering questions when Pongo is around so he won't take that away from her.

Regina smiles at the memory of Emma talking none stop of her new furry friend.

It's Saturday and all Regina wants to do is relax.

Her and Emma have been pushed and pulled into different places for the past couple weeks. Hardly having time for each other.

All she wants to do is reconnect with her love and satisfy some of her pregnancy cravings. Carnal and other wise.

Regina frowns as she thinks of Monday when they get back the remains of Emma's parents that has been released from the coroners office.

They haven't yet decided where Emma's parents will be buried.

Or where their home base will be.

Her thoughts subsides as the microwave beeps indicating it's don't popping the corn she had in there.

What else can she add to the variety of snacks she's prepared for movie night for just the two of them?

Nothing but cuddling and a bunch of superhero movies Emma has taken quite a liking to.

Well again there might possibly be other things.

Regina is just aching for Emma. And she hopes the blonde feels the same need.

As she muses Emma walks out into the hallway dressed in sweats and a dark fitted shirt.

"Babe, do you need help?"

"Ah...no but could you possibly bring some pillows and the blankets from the closet?"

"Sure babe." Emma says as she pecks Regina quickly on the lips then fetches what she asked for.

As Emma sets up the living room she notices a manilla envelope in their doorway.

She wonders if that was there before.

Maybe Regina or one of the ladies that was just here, dropped it?

However upon close inspection she recognizes her own name on it.

Curious, she opens it.

"What?" Emma looks at the photograph confused.

It is a picture of Regina kissing Daniel.

Or at least it looks like it.

There's a note at the top that takes a minute for Emma to sound out.

"Come to the pier. Alone."

She's livid.

There's only one person that would do this and she's tired of him.

It takes her a total of 5 minutes to practically sprint there after putting on her shoes.

"Ah, granddaughter. You made it."

Leopold says as he tries to hug her.

"What is the meaning of this?" Emma says towering over the older man while practically shoving the envelope in his face.

"It's exactly what it looks like. You trust her Emma? Look at what she's doing to you."

"What she's doing to me? All she's done is love me. I don't know what kind of trickery this is but I trust that she's faithful. This is the last time. I'm warning you. Stay away from me. Stay especially far away from Regina. Because if you don't I swear I will destroy you!" Emma says getting more upset.

"No, she has not been faithful Emma! Can't you see the proof? You would trust that whore over your own flesh and blood?" Leopold says trying to upset Emma more.

Before Leo can even react Emma is on him.

She lands quite a few punches before she feels herself being restrained by none other than the Sheriff of Storybrooke.

"Emma! Emma! Calm down."

The only time Emma actually tries to stop hitting Leo is when Regina shows up a few moments later than the sheriff.

The tiny woman runs into the fray and wraps her arms around Emma, instantly calming the raging blonde.

"Em, what are you doing!?"

"Regina...he..he's, I'm so tired of him I want him gone...I...!"

She doesn't get to finish that sentence as the Sheriff has no other option but to arrest Emma after seeing Leopold lying bloody on the ground.

"Regina I'm sorry but I have to take her in."

"No, what? I'm sure he provoked her! This is why we filled that complaint against him!" Regina says flabbergasted at what is happening.

"She hit me for no reason! I was only trying to reconcile with my only grandchild. But Regina is filling her head with lies. I was trying to tell her Regina is cheating on her. She won't believe." Leo says as he throws the remaining pictures on the floor.

Regina immediately recognizes it as the day she met Daniel for frozen yogurt.

"Emma, this is nothing, I was just hugging him. He was saying goodbye." Regina turns to Emma to plead her case but there's no need as Emma knows Regina would never do such a thing.

"I'm sorry Regina. Call Kathryn. Don't stay alone he's up to something." Emma says to Regina who is already dialing her best friend.

Graham puts Emma in the back of the squad car while the EMT's attend to Leopold.

"Kathryn! Please can you come to the pier, they've arrested Emma. I don't know what to do."

"What? Why? Oh shit Regina I will be right there!"

As the medics load Leopold up into the bus his eyes connects with Emma's and he smiles.

The most sinister smile Emma has ever seen.

He played her.

He knew exactly what would upset her.

Now she's going to jail.

But to what end?

Emma is hauled of to jail and Leopold to the emergency room to get patched up while Regina and Kathryn make their way to the Sheriff station.

"What the hell happened Regina?"

"I don't know! We were having a movie night. I was just in the kitchen, when I walk back into the living room, the door is wide open. I could not find her so I turned on the GPS on her phone and tracked her to the pier. But I got there too late. She was already beating his face in by the time I showed up."

-/-

After getting patched up Leopold calls Sydney to find out why he didn't snatch Regina when the blonde was distracted at the pier?

"She moved to fast, she was out of the house before I could get into position. Don't worry I should have another chance because I'm almost positive Emma will be in jail at least overnight.

"Yes well let's hope that's how it works out."

"If you don't mind me asking, how did you know the Sheriff would be on patrol there?"

"I've been watching him for the last three weeks. The man never varies from his route. We almost missed the window though."

"Ah well if he had delayed Emma would have probably killed you."

"Then she goes to jail. She loses Regina and she doesn't get to enjoy that new found wealth."

"Well seems like you have everything worked out. I on the other hand have work to do. Meet you at the warehouse later."

"Yes. See you and our honored guest, there. Oh and Sydney, please be gentle with her. No bruises."

-/-

Regina gets back home at almost two in the morning. She's exhausted but there's nothing she can do for Emma until Graham can clear things up.

"Oh I forgot my phone in the car. I'll just be a minute." Kathryn says as she sprints back outside.

She could not have been gone more than a minute but when she gets back the house seems empty.

She searches every room calling Regina's name.

She can't find her.

All she sees is the back door open that leads to the back gate and ultimately to a street on the other side of Regina's house.

Maybe Regina went back to the sheriff station? She tries reasoning.

But why would she?

"Sheriff! I can't find Regina. I think someone's taken her!" She says panicked after dialing Graham's personal line.

"Are you sure?"

"I'm almost positive. I can't find her anywhere! Please hurry!" Kathryn says while running towards the back gate.

Graham along with Deputy Locksley make it to the house in record time.

They clear the every room of the house. The only sign that something is amiss is at the back door where they find Regina's cell phone in the grass buzzing after Kathryn calls it.

Who ever took her is long gone.

-/-

"Well, well what do we have here?" Leopold says as he sidles up next to Regina.

She's barely conscious from what ever was put over her mouth and nostrils.

"Oh my sweet I didn't want it to come to this but it looks like I will have to motivate Emma to give up what's mine to me in a manner even I find despicable."

Regina retches.

There are certain things she's been unable to tolerate as her pregnancy progresses.

Leopold's odor is one.

Leo grabs her throat and squeezes.

"Don't make me hurt you Regina."

"I don't care what you do to me but I will not allow you to hurt Emma." Regina says shakily as he releases her neck and walks to a table to the left of her.

"Oh, well we will see about that." Leo says as he snaps a picture of Regina on his phone.

"You're insane! You do understand what you're doing will never work right?"

"Maybe." Leopold says completely oblivious to the fact that what he wants is almost impossible.

Somewhere in the back of his mind despite the odds he thinks he's going to get all Emma's wealth and Regina.

-/-

"You're letting me go?" Emma asks as Graham opens her cell door.

She's confused until she sees Kathryn standing behind Graham.

"Someone took her." Kathryn says tearfully as she walks up to Emma hugs her.

"What? No! I knew he was planning something. That altercation at the pier was only a distraction."

"Are we sure it was him? Leopold I'm assuming you mean. I called the emergency room and he was still seen standing at the entrance until well after three." Graham says.

"He could have help?"

"Sydney. He gave Leopold Regina's address." Emma supplies.

"I'll go to his house. Deputy Locksley, you're with me. You two stay here."

"What do we do now?" Kathryn asks Emma as they leave completely ignoring Graham's orders.

"We start looking."

"Should we tell her parents?"

"I think let's wait at least until we hear back from Graham."

-/-

They search until the sun comes up.

It's around seven when Kathryn notifies Cora, who then goes to Henry to tell him in person.

She knows the old man can't take his daughter going missing.

She is his life.

Though separated she still doesn't want to see him hurt.

"Emma, maybe you should get some rest." Graham says to the exhausted blonde by the time noon rolls around.

The look Emma gives him is more than enough to let him know that she won't rest until Regina is safe.

By Sunday evening Emma is almost dying with worry.

She's at the stage where she thinks she'll overturn every leaf in Storybrooke to find any clue as to Regina's whereabouts.

"Fuck, babe. Where are you?" Emma cries out frustrated.

-/-

Emma walks into their home late Sunday night. She has no idea what time it is. She's running on nothing but fumes. Somewhere in the background she hears Kathryn and Cora speaking while Henry interjects a suggestion.

"...has...checked...stables?"

She's stuck somewhere between waking and sleeping.

This can't be happening.

Her body succumbs to exhaustion.

-/-

"Knock knock. Sleep well my love?" Leopold says as he enters Regina's small make shift cell.

"Don't you dare call me that! Only Emma is allowed to call me that!" Regina spits back.

"You know I thought after a day in here you would simmer down but I guess that's what I love about you Regina. That fire. That passion. My freak of a granddaughter is one lucky piece of garbage." He says shaking his head as he places a tray with something that looks like food in front of her.

"Now I'm going to unlock your handcuffs, don't you dare try anything funny."

The moment her hand is free she slaps him across his face.

"My wife is not a freak, you pervert!" Regina screams as she tosses the tray of food at him.

He steps back rubbing his face.

"I can't wait to douse that fire within you."

-/-

Emma wakes confused and guilty for falling asleep while Regina's missing.

She's alone in the living room. Someone has throne a blanket over her.

"Regina." She calls out, reflexively before tears start streaming down her face.

-/-

"Sydney, it's time. I think two days of being away from Regina will make Emma as desperate as I need her to be."

"So you think we should get some back up? What if she brings the Sheriff?"

"No she won't risk it. Fools in love will do the stupidest things."

"Let's hope. I don't want to die before I get rich."

"Let me know when she's alone but stay out of sight Sydney. Understand?"

"Understood."

-/-

"Emma is going out of her mind. I can't bare to see her like this." Kathryn say to Graham as they watch the blonde pace on the patio in front of Granny's.

"We just need a break. I can't believe we have nothing to trace back to him."

"Hey...where did Emma go?" Kathryn asks as she walks out the front door of the diner.

"What the hell? Emma! Emma!"

"Could this get any worse?"

-/-

"If you want to see Regina alive again, come to the warehouse next to the cannery. Oh and granddaughter make sure you come alone. Or she dies."

"How do I know she's not dead already?"

Her phone pings indicating she has a message.

It's a picture of Regina.

Emma doesn't give a second thought to what she's about to do.

She makes sure no one sees her walk off.

"I'm coming my love. Just hold on."


	24. Often Go Awry

Bare with me as we trudge through this together.

(Two chapter update, don't miss the one before!)

"I can't believe this is happening." Kathryn thinks as they immobilize near the pier.

The town is small and they think Emma could not have gone far as she can't drive.

Even if she could drive out of town Graham has set up checkpoints on the only two ways in and out of Storybrooke.

"Hey Kathryn can I borrow your cell phone? Mines died and I need to call Mal and give her a quick update." Cora asks.

"Is she coming back into town?"

"Yes and Daniel too."

On the phone call Cora gives Mal a rundown of the current situation.

She can't believe Emma's gone missing too.

"Okay listen up everybody. We are going to break up in to groups of threes. If you see anything radio it in and wait for law enforcement. Do not engage. On the fliers are the two persons of interest. Pass it around."

"Well Graham seems to know what he's doing at least." Cora says as she hands the phone back to Kathryn.

As Kathryn looks at her cell she has an epiphany.

She can believe she's so stupid.

"Graham!" She says pulling him aside.

"Kathryn we really don't have time."

"Listen you oaf!"

"Fine. Quickly."

"Regina can track Emma's cell phone with hers. We can find them."

"But we don't know the code to unlock it."

"Regina is pretty glib. It's going to be something boring like the day she met Emma or something."

Graham looks at her unconvinced.

"Look I'm doing this with or without you. Don't make me fight you for her phone."

"Fine." he says pulling the device from his pocket.

"God, okay..think like Regina. Think like Regina who is in love with Emma." Kathryn says as she punches in the first three tries.

Incorrect Password.

"Fuck!"

3662.

Success.

"Damn Regina are you really that bland?" Kathryn says as she kisses the phone and tries to find what Regina used to track Emma's phone.

It's pitch black when Emma finally approaches the warehouse she was called to cautiously.

How could she have been so careless and let Leopold get to Regina?

Now her love was in danger and she would not forgive herself if anything happens to her or their baby.

She creeps up to where they are.

Peering out from behind a stack of crate she sees Leopold.

He's standing off in the corner shrouded by the darkness.

Regina is standing in front of him. Clearly visible.

Perfect bait.

She seems shaken and Emma can clearly see she's been crying.

"Well, look who finally made it to the party. Welcome Miss Swan. I do hope you followed my instructions to not alert anyone as to where we are located." Sydney inquires walking up behind Emma.

"I didn't tell anyone I swear." Emma says as she feels something metal at her back.

Sidney jabs her with it and urges her to move forward in to the light.

"Don't try anything stupid. Now move!"

"Ah, look my prodigal granddaughter returns. She must love you more than you think Regina."Leopold says moving into the light.

He walks up to Regina and grabs her arm urging her forward.

"Get your hands off of her!"

Emma yells.

"Oh Emma don't worry Regina and I go way back and we have been getting reacquainted. Isn't that so Regina?" Leopold says as he pulls the tiny woman flush to his body. His hands firmly above her belly.

"Regina, did he hurt you?"

"Em, I'm fine." Regina says despite looking tired and feeling dehydrated.

"What do you want Leopold?" Emma says turning her attention to the man holding captive her love.

"Oh well, ideally I would want you to just sign over what should have been given to me a long time ago. All the stocks. Everything. But you know there are parts of me that want more than just the wealth you've gained in the past few days." Leo says shoving his nose into Regina's hair, nuzzling her neck.

"You greedy old fool. You want Eva's estate. You can have it but don't you dare think for a second she will ever want you!"

"No, maybe she wont. Who knows. Now sign your rights away."

"Emma no don't sign anything. The moment he gets what he wants he'll kill us both."

"Oh don't be ridiculous my sweet, I could never hurt you and really Emma is she worth giving up everything you own? God you really must be as amazing in bed as I've always pictured you to be." Leopold says as he pulls her impossibly closer.

Tears starts streaming down Regina's face.

She knows this situation is impossible to win.

She sees it in Leopold's dead calm eyes.

Someone is not making it out alive from here tonight.

And it's most likely going to be Emma and herself.

"Sydney, would you please bring the documents."

The brown man removes the stun gun from Emma's back and gives her one last warning not to move.

"Drawn up by my attorney. It's iron clad once you sign it." Leopold says as he flattens out the documents on the table in front of him.

"Emma don't. He has no leverage if you don't." Regina pleads.

"Oh but I do have leverage Regina." Leo says as he backs up from her, gun pointing at her belly.

A wicked smile croses his face as Regina holds her breath.

He steps up to her and in one swift move he tears her shirt off.

Red, is all Emma sees as she starts running toward Regina.

She's stopped well short of her intended destination by Sydney and his stun gun.

It's not set at its highest voltage so it doesn't knock the blonde out but it does stun her enough that she's now on the floor. Twitching.

Leopold grabs Regina by her neck and turns her around to face Emma who's writhing in pain.

"Tell her to get up."

"Never." Defiant brown eyes contests Leo's cold dark ones.

"Again Sydney."

"No! Stop. I'll do it."

"That's a good girl." Leopold whispers in her ear.

"Emma, please get up. Emma honey."

Emma's movements are automatic. The sound of Regina's voice wakens her.

The blonde tries to get to her feet but she can't quite make it.

She struggles and only manages to make it to a kneeling position.

"That'll do." Leopold says looking straight into Emma's eyes.

Emma glances away and her eyes meet Regina's.

"Now that we have your attention."

He slowly stars pulling Regina's bra straps to the side.

"Let's continue."

"Re..Gina." Emma cries unable to move.

To help.

"It's okay my love. I'm okay." Regina tries to reassure as she quickly covers herself with her arms.

Leopold uses the hand on her neck as leverage and he slowly pushes her face into the table.

"Now my child. Do you still not want to sign?" The gross man says while pressing himself into Regina's jean clad behind.

"I do! P..please let her go! Please. I'll do anything you say." Emma say tears blurring her vision.

"Good. Don't try any thing funny. I won't like that the first time I've shot this gun in years to be while it's pointed at Regina's beautiful face. It would be such a waste."

"I won't try anything I promise just please let us go when we are done here. I promise you an take everything and just walk away. All I want is Regina back.

"Deal. Now sign." Leopold says after hesitating a bit then letting Regina stand back up but he keeps his hand on her neck holding her at arms length.

Sydney helps Emma to her feet and presents the documents that's laid out on the table.

Emma writes her name as best she can on all the sheets of paper.

"It's done now let her go." Emma says as her eyes connects to his, defiantly.

"Fine." Leo says as he lets Regina go and steps back.

Sydney in the mean time collects the papers and begins to walk off.

Whatever Leopold is about to do he doesn't want to be witness to it.

He just wants to get paid so he can get out of this shit hole called Storybrooke.

Leopold raises his gun to Emma.

"Killing you is probably going to bring a lot of joy to my life."

"No...you promised." Regina turns to him pleading.

"Oh Regina don't you know, a promise is a comfort to a fool."

Before he can react to pull the trigger Regina in a last ditch effort, attacks him knocking the gun out of his hand.

Leo is stunned momentarily and it gives Emma time to finally get close enough to Leopold.

Leo backhands Regina and grabs at the gun.

He picks it up to point at Emma but it's to late.

The one shot he fires off ricochets and hits Sydney square in the back of the head.

He falls dead instantly.

His body still twitching.

Emma begins to pummel Leopold.

The punches she lands on his face are so brutal, Regina swears she can hear bone crunching.

When the man seems unconscious and unable to move Regina yells at Emma to stop.

Emma doesn't want to.

He has caused so much pain all because of his greed.

If anyone deserves to die.

It's him.

She has him by the collar.

His head is hanging limply while she has a paused fist in the air.

"Em, love that's enough. Please stop. If you kill him that will stain you. Please babe you don't want that on your conscience. You're a good person sweetheart you don't need that blood on your hand." Regina says not moving.

Tears are streaming down her face.

Years of frustration and hurt bubble to the surface.

As always though.

Regina's words will always win out.

Emma knows she is right.

The blonde tapers down the urge to pound Leopold's face into mush just for putting his hands on Regina.

She drops his limp body unceremoniously to the floor.

Regina finds her torn blouse and fixes it as best and as she can.

Emma stand next to Leo as Regina fiddles with her shirt, she can barely breathe. All she want to do is hold Regina in her arms. She turns and looks at the brunette who finally looks up while walking toward Emma quickly.

She scream.

"Behind you!"

Before Emma realizes what's happening Leopold plunges a knife into Emma's stomach as she turns.

Their eyes connect.

The smile on Leopold's face is almost demonic.

Emma smiles back. Defiantly.

Somewhere in the background Regina's screams go in and out of focus as she rushes to her love.

"I win." Leopold sneers and twists the knife.

"No, you lose." Emma says meeting his gaze just before she grabs ahold of his head and snaps his neck.

He falls to the ground in a heap. Head almost twisted all the way around.

Emma turns and comes face to face with Regina.

"I'm alright love. Don't cry." She says reaching out to wipe Regina's tears.

Her hand never makes it to Regina's tear stained cheeks.

Instead her body slumps forward and Regina catches her the best she can and lowers her to the floor.

Emma is fading in and out of consciousness.

She steadies herself breathing long enough to hear Regina frantically screaming for help.

Everything is blurry and then suddenly clear.

There's a ringing in her ear that's getting louder.

"Emma honey it's going to be okay. I need you to stay to stay awake. Just please hold on. Please stay with me." She cries into Emma's hair as she rocks the blonde gently.

"'Gina don't cry please. I don't want that to be the last thing I hear."

"Emma please baby don't say things like that. I need you to be okay. The baby needs you. Please my love. Fight."

Emma, who's head is in Regina's lap feels herself fading into unconsciousness. She reaches her hand up and brushes over Regina's cheek

"..take my hand, take my whole life too, for I can't help fa...ll"she sing weakly.

"..falling in love with you."

The last thing Emma hears as the darkness creeps in is Regina's sweet loving voice.


	25. Love Will Take Us Through It

I dont know what this is really but I wanted to give you an update.

The first time she almost wakes, it feels like she's underwater.

There are people talking around her but their voices sound muffled and distant.

She tries to speak but can't.

She drifts back into the darkness unhindered.

The second time she tries to open her eyes there's is a discussion happening somewhere close by about getting Regina home so she can rest and replenish herself.

It takes a while but in the end it's decided it's the best thing to do.

It is agreed by the voices that Kathryn will be the one that will talk to Regina to try and get her to leave.

"Regina, the doctor said you need to rest and to eat. Please let me take you home so you can do that. I promise some one will be with Emma at all times. She won't be alone. Will you please go home?"

"No." Her voice is cracked and horse from almost non stop crying.

"Please, sweetheart. This can't be good for the baby. Not eating or sleeping. All this stress. Please. We will come right back after you've had some rest. I promise." Kathryn whispers near her ear because she isn't sure Regina has told her parents about the baby yet.

"No." She says again without moving her eyes from Emma's face.

Kathryn can do nothing but hug her best friends shoulder to try and comfort her.

As much as it pains her, if she were in Regina's position she doesn't think she would want to leave either.

"Okay if you're not going to leave then I'm going to go get you a change of clothes and food that you will eat this time." She says hoping Regina will be more receptive to eating and rest after all her begging.

-/-

"My love, I know you can hear me. Please babe, please come back to me. To us." Regina says sobbing as she holds Emma's hand in hers.

The last few days has been a roller coaster.

Emma has had two nerve wracking surgeries.

As Emma's Doctor explains her injuries and the damage it has caused, to Regina the only words she really takes in are "she's lucky to be alive. I've seen people with less injury than that with less blood loss, die."

"Em, we've made it this far. Please fight." She says as she kisses Emma's pale knuckles.

Sometime soon after that, she falls asleep in a chair next to Emma's bed holding her lovers hand.

She doesn't notice Emma try to open her eyes.

-/-

She's been here before.

The point just where she can wake completely but she seems to not be able to fight through that last layer of darkness.

She swears she can hear Regina's voice.

Urging her back.

There's a moment where she thinks she's is dreaming.

Her mouth is parched.

Her eye lids feel heavy.

She doesn't recognize anything around her.

Except, the warmth.

She looks down to see a mess of dark hair.

Her hand is in being held by Regina's.

She smiles.

"Re..Gina." She whispers horsely.

Her voice is barely working so she opts to try and move her hand instead.

It works.

She pushes the loose stands of hair that strewn across her lovers beautiful face, behind her ear.

Brown orbs open slowly.

She doesn't quite yet register that Emma is the one trying to wake her.

"Hey."

"Em!" She says shooting up almost tipping the chair over.

"I'm here."

Regina is so happy Emma's awake she want to leap into her arms but she stills herself.

She kisses Emma lightly as tears of joy trickle down her cheeks.

"You scared me." She says pushing the call button for the nurse.

"I'm sorry. 'Gina can I have some water?"

The nurse walks in at the same time and starts taking Emma's vitals.

She pages the doctor who's there within minutes.

Before Emma can ask anything else the room is filled by nurses and her doctor checking her vitals and asking her numerous question.

-/-

When it's time for Emma's release, the entire gang is there as her Doctor gives a rundown of her injury and what's to be expected in the next few weeks. Instructions to be followed to clean and dress the wound.

"Emma is healing pretty fast. She's already up and waking to the bathroom for herself. Prognosis looks good. Oh and Regina this last part maybe I should speak to you both in private."

Kathryn, realizes what the doctor wants to talk to them privately about and announces to the group that "the doctor is about to explain to Regina to keep it in her pants until Emma is well healed. Let's go outside."

She ushers everyone out as Regina looks at her like she could disembowel her on the spot.

Dr Whale shakes his head at situation before turning back to Emma and Regina.

"She's right. No sex for at least three weeks. We will reevaluate her then and let you know if Emma can take on more strenuous activities than what's recommended on her release forms." He says before leaving the room to have Emma's medication script filled at the hospital pharmacy.

"Well that's disappointing." Regina says as she pecks Emma lips.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. As soon as you're better I'm going to tie you to the bed and ride you like a prized stallion."

Emma can do nothing but stare lustily at the beauty tormenting her.

-/-

Two weeks in and Emma is getting antsy.

She can only do prescribed exercises and light lifting.

Her meds have her so drowsy that most nights she falls asleep before Regina even comes to bed.

Regina is in the kitchen making dinner and Emma joins her to help. Unfortunately she walks in as Regina is on a step stool trying to get something of the top shelf.

Emma wants to help but the sight of Regina's perfect ass straining against her jeans as she reaches for a baking dish is enough to stop her in her tracks.

"Are you just going to stand and stare or are you going to help?" Regina asks as she turns to the lustful blonde.

Emma smiles and walks up to her love. She reaches over her and pulls out the dish Regina needs.

She slides it on the counter away from them as she urges Regina to turn and sit.

"Em, we can't. I want you so much but we can't."

Emma opens Regina's legs and pulls her forward and flush to her body.

"You would deny me?" Emma says playfully.

"Of course not but I want you to heal and not end up back in the hospital. I don't know if I can survive you hurting like that again."

"Kiss me."

Regina does.

Emma pulls the smaller woman to the edge of the counter and pressed her cock into the apex of Regina's thighs.

The heated make out session ends abruptly as Emma suddenly feels dizzy and nauseous.

The pain shooting in her stomach only makes matters worse.

Regina feels Emma's hardness go away almost instantly.

"My love, look at me! Emma!"

"'Gina I need to lay down."

She takes her to their bedroom.

It takes a few minutes but Emma soon feels her equilibrium settle.

Regina gives her the medication she has to take for pain and Emma is soon asleep.

"Just a bit more healing my love."

-/-

"Mal, what a pleasure. Come in. Mother said you'd be coming by."

"Thank you Regina. I'm actually wanting to speak with Emma."

"Sure. She's inside I'll get her. Would you like something to drink while you wait?"

"Water, thanks."

A minute later Emma walks out and hugs Mal.

"So Emma, I know the last couple of month have been...a whirlwind to say the least but there are things we still need to take care of."

"Sure, Regina and I have discussed some of the things you mentioned."

"And."

"We've decided to stay in Storybrooke. So much has changed in such a short time for us that we've just decided to settle here at least for now."

"Absolutely understandable."

Regina walks back into the room handing Mal her water and Emma her medication that she has again neglected to take again all day.

"Every thing else just let it be for now, Mal. You mentioned the company is being run by the board, that Emma can remain silent and have a proxy there at meetings. We would like to do that. And if you're interested we'd like you to be the proxy."

"I...I would be honored." Mal says as she takes a moment to gather her thoughts.

"We also need to discuss my parents funeral. I'd like to bury them here in Storybrooke. I'd like to be close to them."

"Yes, of course." Mal says still sniffling a bit.

"I think thats it for now."

"Oh one more thing. Emma, I think you should hire a publicist. I mean theres tons of people calling for interviews everyday. They want to know the story of how you were found. Everything."

"I think that's a good idea." Emma smiles thinking about the perfect person.

"So Emma, you've been healing well I hope."

"Yes, well I've got great motivation to heal quickly." Emma says connecting her eyes to Regina's, who's sitting opposite to her next to Mal.

She makes a point of trailing her eyes down Regina's perfect body.

"And that's my cue to leave." Mal says as she picks up her purse and heads to the door.

"I'll see you out." Regina says slapping Emma's thighs as she walks past her.

"So you'll text me when the funeral is. Right?"

"Oh it's on Saturday. Sorry Emma gets me flustered sometimes."

"Sometimes?"

"I am happy for you Regina despite it not working out with Daniel, I somehow still have you in my little makeshift family."

"How is he by the way?"

"Still sad, moping around the house but moving on."

"He is a good guy It's just..."

"He's not Emma. I get it."

They hug goodbye.

"Emma you scared her off with your leering."

"Yeah, you think so? I'm sorry, come here let me make it up to you." Emma says pulling Regina down to straddle her.

"Emma we can't do this." She says trying to curb the urge to rock her hips onto her lovers hardness.

As soon as their lips connect Emma feels a jabbing pain in her stomach.

She groans in frustration.

"Are you okay babe. Look at me Emma!"

"I'm fine. This is just...I'm sorry. I want you so much. The need is there but my body isn'..."

"Cooperating? It's okay babe. Just give yourself time."

She's giving Emma a pep talk about having patience while she herself needs one to not tear her lovers clothes off and ride her like a horse.

The irony.

-/-

It has been a long week for Emma and Regina.

Friday was the longest day.

Emma had back to back doctor appointments plus physical therapy.

In the end though.

Emma is cleared by her doctor to return to more strenuous activities.

After her appointments they meet with the funeral home to make sure all is ready for the ceremony tomorrow.

They're home now and the exhausting day is almost to an end but Emma is happy to close this chapter in her life.

She looks over to Regina, who is busy taking out the dress she will wear for the funeral tomorrow.

The brunette is unaware of how sexy Emma finds her right now.

Dressed just in her underwear and one of Emma's shirt.

Emma smiles.

This is my life now.

She is my life.

Our baby growing inside her is my life.

I never knew things could be so simple.

Even though they'd been through so much together in such a small space of time it still never has dulled their love, their passion for each other.

Emma hopes it will always be like this.

She doesn't mind the hard times if in the end they'll come out loving each other just as much as when the struggle started.

"Love will take us through it." She muses.

"Babe, did you try your suit on?" Regina asks breaking Emma out of her revere.

"Yes, it fits. I couldn't knot my tie though." Emma says smiling at her love.

"I've shown you many times."

"Yeah well I get distracted when you show me."

Regina shakes her head at Emma.

"What will I do with you Swan?"

"Love me?"

"Always."

Emma kisses her but it ends when Regina pulls away.

"My parents will be here soon. We need to get dressed."

"Is Kathryn coming over too?"

"No, your little buddy is with Mal learning about the little job you gave her. You will see her for the funeral tomorrow."

"Well she is the right choice. She knows everything. She's very protective of us all. I think she's perfect."

"Well I'm still mad at her for teaching you how to send me pictures of your penis Emma."

"I'm sorry about that." Emma says smiling and not sorry at all.

"Oh you're laughing? Let's go tell my daddy how you got his little girl pregnant."

"Uhh." Emma freezes in fear.

"Also next time you send me a picture of your hard dick make sure you can follow through to use it."

"I'm sorry. It was like a week ago can we just forget it happened?"

"Nope, oh did you hear that? The door bell. Come, have a chat with my dad."

Though Emma is nervous, the news of Regina's pregnancy actually goes over pretty well with her parents.

Though they don't exactly go into the logistics of how conception happened, Cora figures Emma is more than likely packing the necessary equipment from the way Regina is always openly staring at her girlfriends crotch.

Either way she doesn't want to know.

Henry is happy to stare to conversation away in another direction as well.

As long as Regina is happy so is he.

The small family has dinner and enjoys themselves well into the night.

As Emma and Regina lay in bed later on, they both laugh discussing her parents arguing about their future grandchild.

Cora wants a girl but Henry is adamant that it should be a boy named after him.

"I love you Regina." is whispered into the night as the brunettes lays in Emma's arms asleep now and utterly exhausted.

A sleep filled "I love you" is whispered back soon after.

Emma drifts off with a happy grin across her face.


	26. Begin Again

TheSo..um some of you are really mean on here. It's just a story. Theres no need to get bent out of shape.

Anyways, I wanted to write a lot more but I will end it here and maybe an epilogue. Idk if I will keep the fic up or delete after y'all are done reading.

Okay. That's all.

The funeral happens on cold rainy Saturday in Storybrooke.

It's solemn and somber.

Most attending don't even know the deceased.

They have simply come to pay their respects.

While Regina cries every time she looks at the headstone, Emma is more subdued.

She's finally at peace in her life.

Her parents are going to be buried close to where she and Regina have decided they are going to live and raise their family.

The crowd disperses and Regina turns to hugs Emma.

The blonde winces a bit as she squeezes her torso.

Even though she feels a lot better, she's only a few weeks healed from her stab wound and it is still a tad bit tender.

"Sorry babe, are you okay?" Regina asks panicked. Hoping she hasn't hurt her lady too much.

"I'm..more than okay." Emma says as she pulls Regina back in for a hug.

"Sweetheart, Kathryn is giving your father and I a ride back to the house. We all should leave before the rain comes down more."

"We will in a few minutes mom."

They hug as Emma stands awkwardly to the side.

She is surprised though when the older woman turns and hugs her as well.

"They would have been proud of you Emma. Never forget how much they loved you. That they sacrificed for you when they could have taken the easy way out."

"I won't forget. Thank you."

There's a small gathering after the ceremony.

Nothing to fancy.

Regina is busy in the kitchen with Kathryn and Emma is sat tucked away in a corner talking to Henry.

"When you feel up to it you should come over and take a look at the car I just bought. It needs some fixing but it's a classic."

"I'd love that. Maybe I can ask Regina when."

Regina and Kathryn walk out into the living room and start serving drinks and some finger foods to the guest.

Emma doesn't even have to look back to know Regina is behind her somewhere. Not only can she hear Regina's velvet smooth voice but she feels her presence.

The brunette takes a seat across the way from Emma and starts a conversation with Robert Gold, who Emma has only just met but instantly she's wary of him.

"Would you excuse me a moment Emma, I will be right back." Henry says as he gets up and walks past while squeezing her shoulder.

Her eyes follow him but somehow her line of sight gets pulled in another direction.

They connect with light brown orbs.

The two lovers stare at each other across the room.

Emma can't help but think that she's the luckiest person in the world to even be in Regina's company.

Regina meanwhile takes in Emma's beauty in her dark tailor made suit and tie she still can't knot correctly without Regina's help.

Anyone who's notices the two, feel as though they are intruding on something private.

Kathryn bumps Cora's shoulder to alert her of daughter practically undressing the blonde with her eyes.

But where Kathryn sees sex and need, Cora sees love, fidelity, happiness and family.

She feels so bad at that moment for ever wanting to separate the two.

"Hey, Regina." Kathryn says sidling up to her bestie.

"Hey." Regina says taking a second to shake herself out of the trance she was in.

"How about we get everyone going and I'll help you clean up so you and Emma can get some err...um rest. I know you two have had almost no time to be alone in the last few weeks and I also have it on good authority that a certain blonde was cleared byher  
doctor to take on more uh...strenuous activities."

Regina turns to Kathryn.

"That sounds like a plan!"

It takes them about a half hour to clear everyone out. Or more like when people saw Cora, Mal and the others walk out the door they simply took the hint and followed.

Kathryn cleans up most of the mess as Regina bids good night to Marco and his son August.

Emma is in the kitchen wiping the last of the dishes while Kathryn picks up her coat and purse to leave looking around to see if she hadmissed anything.

"Goodnight Em." She says as she leans up and quickly pecks the blonde on her cheeks before she turns to leave.

"Goodnight Kathryn. Thank you for everything."

"Don't mention it. I would do anything for Regina and you aannnnd my godchild." She says as she walks out into the living room.

"Hey babe, I'm leaving. Please go easy on the blonde tonight. Don't break her, okay."

"I honestly can't make any promises." Regina says smiling mischievously as they hug tightly.

"Emma...before I leave, if Regina hurts you remember the number for 911 is 911." She says laughing as she closes the door.

Regina picks up Emma's suit jacket while looking around. She turns off the lights as she walks into the kitchen where she thought the blonde was.

"Emma? Babe where are you?" She calls out confused.

"In here."

Regina walks nervously in to their bedroom to find Emma on the edge of the bed taking her shirt and tie off.

"What's the matter?" Emma asks.

"I...just. What are you up to?"

"Nothing, I just need a shower and sleep. I'm tired." Emma says running her hands over her face.

"Oh." Regina says disappointed as Emma pulls off her pants and heads to the bathroom.

As water cascades down Emma's body she runs her fingers lightly over the scar on her torso.

It's still sensitive but doesn't hurt as much anymore.

She runs her hand even lower over her dick.

She wants Regina so much but she's not sure she can make love to the woman like she deserves.

After the past couple mishaps where things got hot and heavy but Emma wasn't able to perform she doesn't want a repeat of that.

Doubt clouds her mind.

Her shower is not that long.

She steps out and dries herself off while heading to the walk-in closet to grab her briefs and a tank top.

She doesn't see Regina walk right behind her to start her nightly routine.

Emma makes her way back to the bed and sits on the edge while towel drying her hair.

Regina walks in and avoids eye contact with Emma.

Why are things so awkward between them?

Emma looks Regina over.

From head to toes.

Perfect.

She watches as Regina rubs her favorite moisturizing cream all over her body.

Inch after beautiful inch.

She can feel herself getting hard.

Regina sighs and starts to get dressed.

She pulls her underwear out of the drawers.

"You don't need that tonight. Put it away."

She wastes no time in following Emma's orders.

Long, strong arms wrap themselves around the smaller woman's slim waist from behind.

She nuzzles and kisses the side of Regina's neck.

"I want you so much..I just don't know if I can..." her voice cracks and trails off.

"Em, please we can try. We will go as slow as you need. If you can't it's okay we will stop and try again another time." Regina says as she turns her head to the left and urges Emma to kiss her.

Emma obliges and slides her hands up Regina's front and roughly kneads the smaller woman's perfectly round breast.

The way Regina whimpers indicates to Emma that she's in pain.

"Am I hurting you?" Emma asks concerned, while urging Regina's eyes to meet hers.

"No babe. It just...my body is changing and these feel very sore. Well they have been like this for a while but we haven't been..just don't be too rough and I'll be more than fine." Regina explain to the confused blonde who nods in understanding as shefinishes.

"Okay"

Emma kisses her again.

Her back is still pressed against Emma's front.

The blonde slide her hands up and gently cups both of Regina's breast once more.

The brunette in the mean time tries her best to grind her ass back on Emma's cock.

The harder Emma gets, the more feverish her kisses are.

Rough, long fingers find their way between Regina's legs.

Her limbs instantly goes weak.

Emma works her folds and the small bundle of nerves that drives Regina crazy until her wetness start dripping down her thighs.

Reginastops Emma's motion.

She needs to cum but she knows if she does in this position her legs will give out and Emma is going to be left holding her weight up.

She can't let that happen and risk straining Emma.

She stops as Regina wants but kisses the smaller woman who is pulling at her tank top, as she turns around.

They break apart and Regina successfully pulls it over Emma's head leaving her bare chested.

Regina instructs Emma to lay down.

She does, laying across the king size bed.

The eager brunette straddles Emma's waist as soon as she does.

She has to remember to go gently on Emma unless the blonde indicates otherwise.

Regina kisses Emma deeply as she reaches into Emma's briefs to massage the blondes cock.

Emma moans into her mouth in appreciation and Regina smiles.

Letting go of Emma's shaft she crawls up the side the lanky blondes body.

She hasn't tried this position with Emma yet and she hope she will get no objections.

"If you don't like this. Just say stop, okay?"

"Unlikely." Emma says smiling.

She positions herself over Emma's head.

Knees on both side.

She looks down and sees the blonde smile before she reaches her head up and starts licking Regina's wet needy folds.

Emma holds on to both of Regina's thighs as she goes to town on the brunettes pussy.

She sucks and pulls roughly at the slit above her.

Orgasmic sensations rack Regina's tiny frame once more.

Both her hands make it into the blondes mane as she starts rotating her hips to get more friction on Emma's mouth and tongue.

Rough hands reach up to massage Regina's breast.

Gently squeezing them both and rolling the sore nipples around with her thumb.

"Fuck...Fuck yes babe! Just like that. Right there Em. I'm going to cum baby please don't stop!" Regina moans as her legs clamp down on Emma's head.

Emma doesn't stop.

She takes Regina to the highest high and watches as she leaps off the cliff of ecstasy.

Is takes a minute for Regina's body to stop shaking above Emma's face.

The blonde lovingly kisses Regina's thighs and folds as she talks the brunette down from her high.

When Regina's limbs regains its full function she adjusts her legs and makes her way down Emma's body.

Her wet slit drags over the hardened nipple of Emma's left breast as she slides down her lovers toned body.

Making her way lower still she attaches her lips to Emma's rock hard nipples.

Reaching back into Emma's underwear, she squeezes and pulls at Emma's cock. She feels the thick, veiny shaft harden and lengthen even more.

"Babe are you okay?"

Emma doesn't say anything she just nods swiftly.

The brunette moves lower and pulls Emma's shorts off.

As Regina sits up she take a long look at Emma's healing scar.

She runs her fingers lightly over the surgically repaired skin before leaning in to kiss Emma's tummy.

She makes her way down to Emma's cock.

Sucking as much as she can into her mouth.

Emma moans and reaches down to run her hands into Regina's hair.

Regina moves up and down Emma shaft while squeezing gently with her hands.

She takes her time pleasing the blonde.

Emma loves that Regina makes a wet slurping sound as she tries to make her cockspitty and slippery.

She licks and pulls at the underside of the thick cock while looking into Emma's eyes.

"Are you ready Em?"

"Yes, please..I...need you"

"Good. I want you inside me so bad babe. I've missed you so much. It's really been too long." Regina says as she moves up the bed over Emma's painfully hard shaft.

Grabbing hold of Emma's dick the eager brunette positions it at her dripping wet slit.

She takes her time and slides down slowly on Emma.

It's so thick she can almost feel every vein on Emma's cock rubbing against her walls.

It takes her a few minutes to finally be able to take almost all of her.

Rather than bounce on Emma like she wants to, she instead opts to slowly rotate her hips without moving up and down too much.

Regina pays attention to Emma's face throughout.

Though the blondes hands are on her waist urging her on she knows any sign of pain will show on Emma's ever expressive mug.

"More. Regina. I need.."

It takes her asecond to realize thatEmma is rolling them over.

She spreads Regina's legs and enters her to the hilt.

"Fuck! Em..babe slow down. You're going to hurt yourself." She says breathlessly.

Emma doesn't hear her though.

All she hears is the wet slapping sounds their bodies make when it connects.

Emma bends to kiss Regina and she manages to wrap her legs around Emma's waist.

"Em, please slow down before you hurt your self." Regina pleads.

Emma ignores her.

This is the first time her erection has not died with the first few minutes because of the searing pain and she intends to take full advantage of it.

As the bed creaks loudly while thumping rhythmically against the wall, Regina again pleads for Emma to slow down.

"Babe please slow...do..wn..Ahhh...fuck Em!"

She orgasms.

Her body goes limp in Emma's arms.

Emma sits up as Regina regains her senses.

She moves languidly in and out of Regina.

The beauty's pussy is massaging her cock in all the right ways.

Regina reaches up and rubs her fingers down Emma's sweaty abdomen.

She take a moment to look at Emma's scar and then her eyes.

"Are you okay Em?"

Emma nods before gathering Regina's legs together.

She holds them straight up in front of her while Regina lays flat on her back.

Unlike before Emma fucks her slowly and as deep as she can.

"Fuck Em, you're so big." Regina says gasping at almost every thrustEmma makes.

After a few minutes she feels her orgasm approaching once more.

"Em..faster please. Harder."

Emma obliges.

She's close to.

Emma throws Regina's legs over her shoulders and bends forward to leverage her thrusts.

This angle opens Regina up more and Emma takes the opportunity to plunge deeper into her.

Regina can't really do anything in this position other than to hold onto Emma's forearms as her lover brings her to another earth shattering orgasm.

"I'm...so close..Em..ma I'm going to...uhh cum."

And she does.

Digging her nails into Emma's arms.

Emma spreads Regina's legs open and bends to kiss her love.

She is still buried deep inside the shaking brunette.

"Em, did you..?"

"Yeah."

"Really? I'm sorry I was kinda out of it."

Emma smiles.

She knows from past sessions with Regina that it's a good thing when her lover is delirious.

They kiss as Emma slowly pulls out of her and lays on her side.

Regina wastes no time cuddling into Emma.

She loves feeling the safety and warmth those loving arms hold.

Today started with an awful event but she was happy to reconnect with Emma again like this tonight.

Happy to begin again.


	27. The Learning Curve

I've been away from here for a few days. I am going to finish the story. I will always welcome constructive criticism like the one about Emma's speech. You are right I wanted to write chapters of Emma just learning to talk properly but I chose not to in the end. Sorry.

It's month four of Regina's pregnancy and everything is going well

She has a schedule planned out for everything.

Even when they'll start attending Lamaze class.

She's proud of her schedule until something very unplanned happens.

She ends up back at the hospital after some minor bleeding.

Regina is reminded again how much of a miracle this baby is.

There is a distinct possibly, she might not be able to carry to full term and that scares her senseless.

"Hey Regina we have some results for you. It looks like everything is fine. The baby is in great shape. As for the spotting it can happen sometimes during pregnancy but I don't want you to stress over it. That's very important. No stress."

There are tears as Emma hugs and kisses her. This morning had started off so terrifying and now everything was okay.

"Thank you doctor." They both say at the same time.

"You're both welcome. I'll leave you to it. Remember don't hesitate to call me Regina. Nothing is too small." She says as she starts taking her leave.

-/-

"So what are you and Kathryn doing today?" An almost five months pregnant Regina enquires while watching Emma getting dressed in their bedroom.

"I don't know. She called it-"preparing for the storm"- and she also said to tell you to stop asking questions and worrying."

"Excuse me? I will wring your little buddies scrawny neck when I see her. Also Emma, do I need to remind you who's legs you climb between when you need sex. Do not upset me!" Regina says exasperated and stepping into the blondes space.

"Regina...I didn't...I would not dare.." She says scared at the notion she might get cut off from her favorite activity with Regina.

Before the almost irate woman can get anymore more information from Emma, her phone buzzes.

Kathryn is outside.

Emma kisses Regina quickly and leaves the steaming brunette to her own devices for the evening.

"Hey."

"You're alive and in one piece."

"Yeah, she's upset. Where are we going?"

"To get supplies. Something we should have done weeks ago."

"Supplies?"

"Remember the other night when Regina wanted that weird mint and pecan ice cream and there wasn't any and we had to go a town over to find it?"

"Yeah, she cried and then I almost cried then I called you and you cried because it was very very very late."

"So today we are going to take preventative measures. We are going to the grocery store."

They shop for hours. Every weird thing that Regina has ever craved is in the cart. Kathryn even picks up a few other items she's heard pregnant women crave.

"What are these?"

"Pickles. It's both gross and great."

"They look like worms, fat glowing worms."

"Ewww Em."

"What? They taste great. My dad said they have pro...protein. Good for the body. Strength." Emma says as a pang of homesickness hits her.

"Still ewww." Kathryn says as they finish checking out.

The two women get back home to an agitated Regina.

But she quickly comes around once she's introduced to the treasure trove of goodies.

"Now Em, here's what you do. Try to remember what she eats and likes so we can stock up on it."

"Okay." Emma says ready for her task.

-/-

"Kathryn! I don't know what pickles are? Help me."

"Emma?...its two in the morning why are you looking for pickles?"

"She...Regina..she needs it." Emma says panicking.

"Okay Emma it's in the garage it's the thing in the jars we bought at the store that you said looked like giant glowing worms."

"Oh oh yeah found it. Thanks Kathryn! And sorry...I will try to remember for next time."

"Oh Em, it's fine. Always here to help. Now go give her what she wants. Goodnight!"

"Good night."

Emma has survived another adventure thanks to Kathryn.

-/-

On Sunday's they usually visit Henry so he and Emma can work on the cars he has.

Emma has taken a particular likening to the most hideous yellow monstrosity Regina has ever seen. A beat up old bug that's also Henry's new pride and joy.

Even though Regina would never be caught dead in that thing watching Emma and Henry bond over it while restoring the bug to mint condition is almost enough to make her reconsider.

As for Emma, spending this time with Henry is bringing back memories of her and her dad working on that old truck they had driven up to the cabin. Even though he rarely left the forest he'd sometimes take chances and go get supplies they needed. That unfortunately ended when the beat up old thing simply died and refused to start again.

"Emma we need to get you some driving by lessons. So you can drive me out for a change." Henry says as the test drive the bug.

Emma looks over to the old man shifting the bug into gear and is thoroughly intimidated by the mechanics of his action.

"No...I..I don't think I can."

"Of course you can! Look how much you've learnt in the last few months alone. You can do anything sweetheart. Don't be afraid."

"Thank you..you sound like my dad."

"Do you miss them?"

"My parents? Yes. But mostly sometimes I miss home. I mean where Regina found me. The forest."

"Ah you're homesick. It happens. Have you gone back since you went there with the sheriff?"

"No..and Regina can't because, you know." Emma says trailing off.

"Well I love my daughter but you don't have to go back there just with her."

"I know, It's...just..that it's special. For us. I only really want to be there with her." Emma says leaving out the part where it's the place where she shared many first with Regina. Sex, their first -I love you's-. Their child being conceive there.

"I understand." Henry says looking over to Emma. Even if she wanted to go back right now it would have to wait.

-/-

"Regina? Are you okay? Open the door babe."

"No Em I don't want you to see me like this."

"Like what? I don't understand."

"I'm fat Emma! Nothing fits. All my clothes are too small. How can you love me when I'm this unattractive?"

"Regina I don't know what this is but if you don't open this door right now I will break it down!"

There is a small click as Regina turns the lock to their bedroom door.

Emma walks in to a naked, crying Regina sat on their bed.

"'Gina?" Emma says kneeling in front of her lover.

"I'm sorry Em. It's just..do you find me attractive?"

Even though Emma finds this question both baffling and silly she is going to answer. Because yes, Emma does find Regina extremely attractive even though she's still getting accustomed to Regina's ever changing body.

For some reason she finds herself getting more turned on than usual by her love.

Emma is not sure why.

Maybe it's because she loves Regina no matter what she looks like.

Maybe it's because Regina is carrying their precious child in her womb.

Emma really can't pin point why but she loves Regina, all of her.

"Absolutely my love." Emma says as she connects their lips.

Regina widens her legs and pulls Emma up while trying to pull the blondes shirt off.

"Why do you wear so much clothes?"

"Well...remember how Kathryn and I first met? I'm trying to avoid that."

"Ah.." Regina says while cupping Emma through her shorts.

"Babe, don't we have a doctor appointment?"

"Yeah, so be quick. I need you."

Emma smiles. She loves having sex with Regina lately. The brunette is so sensitive to every touch, Emma doesn't know what she'll do that would make Regina squirt every drop of cum she has on her dick.

She waste no time getting as naked as Regina is.

She pulls Regina as close to the edge of the bed as she can and kneels once more.

Emma engulfs Regina's swollen, painfully sensitive nipples with her mouth.

Holding both breast in her hands she squeezes gently as she pulls back and stretches the nipple until it pops out her lips.

Regina practically screams as her wetness seeps out from her pussy.

Emma does the same with the other nipple.

Running her tongue over the hardened nub she hears Regina whimper but also groans, she loves hearing Regina making that sound where's she's experiencing both pain and pleasure.

Emma throws a pillow behind Regina and encourages her to lay back.

"Are you okay 'Gina?"

"Yes! Fuck yes." She replies as she feels Emma's fingers tease her slit.

Emma is careful not to set any of her weight down on Regina. She holds herself steady by bracing her weight on her right elbow while her arm goes under Regina's head.

They're still at the edge of the bed, Regina's legs are braced by Emma's long tone ones who's knees are just on the very edge.

She leans down and kisses Regina as she slips two fingers into her lovers wetness.

Emma pumps slowly while using her thumb to roughly stroke Regina's hardened clit.

She can not only hear the wet squelching sounds that her purposeful actions are causing but she can also feel Regina's juices leak out into her palms and over her hand.

"More Em."

Emma slips a third finger in fulfilling her lovers request.

She feels the tell tale shaking of Regina legs.

Emma bends and sucks Regina's sore breast into her mouth to finally coax the small trembling woman into her orgasm.

The brunette turns her head and lightly bites Emma's arms to squelch her screaming.

Emma's not sure if she should continue. Regina is very still and her eyes are tightly shut.

That is until she feels a warm hand wrap around her painfully hard cock.

Regina starts squeezing and pulling at the throbbing shaft.

"More." Is all she says as she tries to pull Emma inside her.

"Hold on babe." Emma says adjusting their bodies so she can fuck her girl the way she needs to be fucked right now.

Emma stacks a couple of pillows length ways and turns Regina over.

"Lay down. Hold on to those."

Regina does and as soon as she's in position she feels Emma's warm tongue greedily lapping at her pussy.

The blonde flattens her tongue and licks the entire length of Regina's dripping wet slit.

"Em! Ahhh...fuck babe. Just like that."

When Emma can't wait anymore she positions herself behind Regina.

She rubs the head of her hard cock through Regina's wetness. Taking a second to vigorously run the tip over the hardened little bud that drives her love insane with need.

"Emma I swear to the gods if you don't fuck me right now I will find someone who will!"

Jealousy sparks within Emma's chest.

She spreads Regina's ass cheeks and watches as the wanton woman takes almost all of her cock in her sopping pussy in one go.

"You feel so good babe."

Emma doesn't want to be so rough but Regina has other plans.

She starts moving back to meet Emma's thrust.

One of Emma's hands that are on her waist holding her in place moves to her shoulder to slow down her movements.

"Regina, maybe we shouldn't..." Emma says while leaning down so she can see Regina face.

"Emma Marie Swan again I swear if you can't fuck me like I need I will find someone who is willing to.

Emma complies. She starts pounding into the tiny woman's pussy.

All that can be heard is their harsh breathing and the loud creaking the bed is making.

Emma leans forward once more and her eyes connects with her sweaty panting girlfriends.

The look Regina shoots at her is one she recognizes very well.

It's the look that says -I will murder you so good, that no one will ever find your body if you stop fucking me before I cum-.

Emma takes the silent warning and reaches her hand under Regina to rub her clit.

"Fuck yes! Babe...ahhhh.. Em, give me that big fat cock. Don't you dare fucking stop."

She feels Regina's pussy clamp down on her dick. It's so tight Emma has to slow down because she can't move in and out as roughly as she wants to.

Regina's shaking body slides off the stack of pillows and she ends up laying on her side. Her orgasm completely taking over.

Emma in the mean time is still hard as a rock and buried deep inside her love.

Regina pushes on Emma's belly to get her to pull out but the blonde take her hand and holds it.

"It's okay babe, relax."

She tries to spend her legs for Emma but can't really.

Emma ends up putting her own leg between Regina's. That way she can stay on her side and Emma can continue fucking her in a comfortable position for them both.

It isn't long until Regina is almost on the verge of another orgasm.

Emma takes long deep strokes that massages all of her lovers most sensitive spots.

"Oooohhh...my...Emma...aaaahh...so fucking big...stretch...ing me...soooo good babe." the half whimpering half panting woman says as Emma pounds into her.

"Regina, I'm...fuck!" Emma says as she finds her release after a few minutes with the woman beneath her quickly following.

Emma stays inside her for a bit as she kisses her woman soundly.

"We are going to be so late Em."

"Oh..I forgot." Emma says smiling down at the woman she completely loves and adores.

Regina runs her palms down Emma's sweaty abdomen and slowly pushes on it.

The blonde pulls out and Regina looks at the still hard glistening shaft and again wonders how the hell she's able to take all if that?

"Regina? Everything okay?" Emma says a little subconscious of why Regina is staring so hard at her cock.

"Yeah, I'm more than okay. I love you."

-/-

Despite being late everything goes well with the check up.

"And I know we've discussed thisbefore but are you guys sure you don't want to know the babies sex?"

"As long as there's nothing out of the ordinary, we just want it to be happy and healthy. Boy or girl doesn't matter." Regina says looking at Emma knowing they had discussed the possibility that the child could be like Emma.

A fear which Regina moved quickly to crush.

She's thankful also to have Dr Hopper as a backup to help Emma through this.

"Okay well that looks like all for now. Any question?"

They both shake their heads in the negative.

"Alright then see you both next time." Belle says as she scribbles some notes on Regina's chart.

-/-

They continue like this over the next couple months.

Growing together.

Learning from one another.

Preparing for their child.

Even when Regina passes her due date they both still don't panic.

They follow the doctors instructions to a tee and some other pointers from Cora and Mal on what might help Regina to deliver naturally and not a c-section that she doesn't want if the baby doesn't want to birth naturally.

As Emma helps in one of the only way she can, with sex on a rainy morning. She thinks about how far they've both come in the last few months. From knowing really nothing to being almost perfect at reading Regina's wants and needs.

While Regina lays spent next to her she crawls down to kiss the large tummy that holds their child.

"I know it's warm and nice in there but we really want to meet you. I really want you to meet your mommy. She's so beautiful and loving and warm. I hope you love her like I love her. See you soon." Emma whispers as she falls asleep right there not noticing a tearful Regina awake above her.

"Soon.."


	28. Moving Forward

Mistakes are mine.

There are moments in your life you can absolutely freeze in a situation you thought you had been fully prepared for.

This is one of those times for Emma.

The minute Regina says-"the baby is coming"- all that Emma has learnt in the last few months just disappears from her mind.

"Babe, look at me. I need you. We need you." Regina says trying to reach the panicked blonde.

But everything is jumbled in her head to the point where Emma actually runs out the front door without pants on and without Regina.

Kathryn however is like a drill sergeant.

The moment she shows up, its on.

"Emma, get some pants on and the overnight bag that Regina packed for the hospital."

She springs into action and within a few minutes they are driving off into the night.

Kathryn at the helm with Emma and Regina in the back seat.

Emma is turned sideways with Regina sat between her legs.

She has her arms outstretched on both sides of Regina so the brunette can squeeze her hands whenever a contraction starts.

The one contraction she does have on the way causes Regina so much pain she's left whimpering while sticking her face into the side of Emma's neck to find comfort.

"I'm right here Regina. Please don't cry babe."

"I'm...okay Em."

"We're here!" Kathryn announces before she exits the car to grab a wheelchair.

Emma goes to the nurses station to check Regina in.

"Welcome Ms. Swan, you and Ms Mills will be in the baby ward on the second level. Room number 216. Good luck to you both."

"Thank you." Emma says smiling. Soon she's going to meet her son or her daughter and she couldn't be happier.

When they get to the room, Regina is immediately attended by her nurse and hooked up on a monitor to keep track of the baby's heartbeat.

"Dr. French will be in to check how much you're dilated in a few minutes Ms. Mills. Your contractions are still almost ten minutes apart so we have a little ways to go. Is there anything else I can get for you or any questions before I leave?"

"No." Regina answers sharply as another jolt of pain goes through her.

Emma looks at the nurse, eyes pleading for her to do something to get Regina out of this pain.

"Oh it's okay honey, shes going to get much worse as the birthing progresses." The woman replies sympathetically after recognizing what Emma is trying to convey.

"More pain than this?" Emma asks panicked.

"Yes, giving birth isn't easy."

"Emma...it's okay. I'm fine babe." Regina says breathily as sweat sheens her face and neck.

She tries to remember all they learned at Lamaze class. Not just the breathing techniques but also clearing her mind to focus on anything but the searing pain.

Hours later and Regina is still only four centimeters dilated.

Emma can do nothing but watch as her love suffers in pain.

Kathryn who's in the room with them both sees that Emma is getting overwhelmed but she knows the blonde won't leave Regina's side.

"Okay Regina, up..come on get up we gotta walk. Okay, walking helps." Kathryn says as she takes Regina's hand.

Emma also quickly gets up and helps her heavily pregnant girlfriend up from the bed.

There's a few exercises to be done to help and over the next few hours they'll try almost everyone.

-/-

"Okay Regina you are ten centimeters dilated and it's almost time to push". Dr French says almost nine agonizing hours later.

"I can't."

"It's okay Regina. Just breathe like they taught us in the class."

"Em, I can't." Regina says fading a bit.

The blonde is at a lost for a second but then she does what she trained to do all these months.

Emma takes control.

She swallows the feeling of being overwhelmed by the situation.

She positions herself behind Regina almost in the same way as she was in back seat of the car when they drove to the hospital.

She encourages Regina to lean back on to her chest.

"Just a few more pushes babe. Breathe. Think about our baby." Emma whispers into Regina ear.

"Okay Regina I'm going to need you to push now."

She does.

Using Emma for support. Squeezing both of the blondes strong hands.

"Again Regina, push."

She gives it her all.

"Emma baby I can't babe I'm so sorry." She whispers softly.

"Yes you can my love. You are stronger than you know Regina. Please do this for me. Please."

Regina nods.

She can do anything for Emma.

"Regina, we are almost there. Just one more big push. Ready? Push."

Regina entwines her fingers with Emma's, leans forward and gives it her all.

Her body falls back limp into Emma's arms.

"Congratulations you have a beautiful baby girl." Regina hears somewhere in the haziness after a few moments.

Soon the room is filled with the sweetest sound of their crying child.

Emma is overwhelmed with joy.

She can't believe her and Regina have produced something so beautiful.

"So parents, any name for this little beauty yet?" their nurse says as she gently rests the newborn in Regina's arms as Emma encircles them within her grasp.

Regina looks down to the little light eyed beauty who's already stealing her heart.

"Elena...Rose...Swan-Mills." The name they had decided on weeks ago if it were a girl.

"Very beautiful. Okay mommy I'm going to take her and get her cleaned up. We will be back in a little bit."

Regina is reluctant to let the baby go but she knows she to has to get cleaned up.

She kisses the little bundle and hands her to the nurse.

"I love you Em" she says turning her head to kiss Emma's lips after she gives Elena to the nurse.

"I love you too." Emma says smiling and connecting their foreheads.

-/-

A few hours later, all of their kin surround them in the room.

Emma who's barely let anyone hold Elena since she was brought back in to the room finally relinquishes her cub to Cora.

There's not a dry eye in the room as everyone has a minute to hold and meet the newest member of the family.

Kathryn holds the little girl the longest after Emma.

Her eyes never leaves the baby's face.

She's overwhelmed with happiness.

"You and I are going to have so much fun together little one." She whispers to Elena.

-/-

They return home two days later.

Regina is still exhausted and sleeps as much as she can between feedings.

Emma as always picks up the slack until Regina is up and walking around unhindered.

Even when she is moving around though Emma still bares the brunt of the labor.

She figures Regina has already done the hard part and this is the least she can do.

Late one night Regina wakes to give Elena her nightly feeding.

She moves out the bed as stealthy as she can without waking Emma.

Regina almost has a heart attack when she notices movement in Elena's room.

She picks up a small potted plant that's in the doorway and rushes in to see Emma sat in the rocker in the corner feeding their child.

"Regina, what the hell?" Emma says halfway between whispering and yelling.

"Oh my god Em, I though you were asleep and there was someone else in here with our baby!"

"I was asleep but I woke up to feed her cause I know you're tired. And even if there was someone in here you were going to attack them with that?" Emma says pointing to the small potted plant in Regina's hand.

"Well, I panicked."

"Why didn't you come and get me?"

"Look I've seen Supernatural okay!"

"What?"

"Nothing, never mind I'm awake now, how is she?"

"Hungry, perfect, beautiful." Emma says gazing down at her kid.

Regina smiles and takes a seat on Emma's lap and they both gently rock Elena back to sleep.

Nothing in the world is better than these moments.

-/-

"Kathryn are you sure about this?"

"Yesss. Look you're the one who decided to join Regina and I for a marathon session of romantic movies and then decided that its time to ask Regina to marry her. Also I'm sorry The Best of Me scared you into thinking you don't have enough time with Regina."

"Well I almost didn't.."

"Oh Em. I'm sorry, so let's do this?"

"Okay but are you sure I have to ask Henry and Cora first, before I ask Regina?"

"Yeah. That's what people do in the real world."

"Okay. I'm ready." Emma say sucking up her fear and confusion. Why is there even fear? Henry loves from her, right? Right?

She turns around to get an answer to her silent question and somehow Kathryn has already disappeared.

Emma sighs but knocks on Henry's door anyways.

"Emma! Come in. You don't have to knock you know that's why I gave you a key."

"Same for you when you come over but you still knock."

"True, true. How's my grand baby?"

"She's...amazing." Emma says proudly.

"Great, and what can I do for you today?"

"I uh..um wanted to talk to you about Regina. Um...Regina and I actually."

"Oh what about?" Henry says worried for a second.

"I wanted to ask for her hand...I mean I wanted to know if I could have your permission to marry her. Well yours and I still have to talk to Cora but she's not here right now but I still wanted to know if I can ask?" The rambling blonde says.

Henry says nothing.

He simply walks up and hugs Emma.

"Thank you for asking and my answer is yes." He says after a minute.

"Really?"

"As if I would disapprove of someone who makes my daughter immensely happy. Whose given me another beautiful love in the form of my grandchild. Now let's get Cora on the phone so we can kill two birds with one stone."

The asking goes over just as well with Cora. Emma can hear the older woman sniffling on the line.

"Please don't cry."

"Oh Emma, it's happy tears I promise."

She breathes a sigh of relief.

Now she just has to ask Regina.

-/-

Regina walks into Elena's nursery to see if the three month old is awake yet for her feeding. She's not and Regina proceeds to wake her.

"Hey my little princess, it's time to eat."

"'Gina?"

"In here babe."

"Hey." Emma says as she connects her lips to Regina's then gently kisses their baby's forehead.

"Was that Kathryn on the phone? What did she want?"

"Oh she...um wanted to make sure I was prepared for the driving test tomorrow."

"Hmm okay." Regina says not giving it a second thought.

"What's that smell?"

"Oh you know what that smell is. How many dirty diapers have you changed in the last few months?" Regina says moving to the changing table.

Emma looks at her love moving meticulously to get their child cleaned up.

She runs her fingers over the small velvet box in her pocket.

It takes all of her resolve to not kneel right there and ask the woman she loves to marry her.

She breathes in deeply.

"No, Regina has given me so much and this needs to be special." She thinks as she wraps her arms around her lovers waist.

-/-

"Emma I don't know about this. Leaving her so soon. I don't think I can."

"It's just for one evening babe. Kathryn is a very good godmother and she will take very good care of our girl."

Regina relents a bit. She does know her best friend is quite capable of caring for Elena.

"Fine."

"Great."

It takes them a while to get back to Regina's favorite hiking path.

It's a warm beautiful day and Emma hopes they make it to the top of the trail that has a small look out for hikers, soon.

"Oh my god Em, I'm really out of shape." The panting woman says as she trails behind her girlfriend.

"Want me to carry you?" Emma ask absolutely serious.

Regina only half thinks about the offer before she laughs and declines.

An hour and a half later Regina finally makes it to the top of the trail.

She lays back on one of the picnic bench trying to catch her breath.

"Water, babe. Where's the water?"

Emma supplies Regina with nutrients she needs to replenish her body.

She waits until Regina settles down before she takes her hand and walks her to the highest point of the lookout under the guise of showing her something.

Regina is engrossed in what Emma has pointed out. Though she misses Elena, she realizes that she needed this. A moment to reconnect to her favorite place. Nothing can possibly be better right now.

That is until she turns around to see Emma looking intently at her.

Then she kneels.

"Em..what?

"Regina, you have given me so much happiness in the last year. From the moment we met I felt this...connection to you. I can no longer see my life without you in it. Would you do me the honor of being my wife?"

Regina who's absolutely still with her hands over her mouth in disbelief, starts crying.

"Where did Emma even get the idea for this?" She wonders.

She nods her head, tears streaming down her face.

"Yes babe. I will." She says before she allows Emma to slip the beautiful diamond ring onto her finger.

"I love you." Emma says as she stands, pulling Regina in for a smoldering kiss.

"I love you too Em." She whispers pulling back slightly from Emma's lips.

Regina steps away from Emma's embrace and starts rummaging through her backpack.

"'Gina?"

"Emma, this is so weird but I wanted for so long to ask you the same thing." She says producing a small black box to Emma.

"You were going to ask me?"

"Yes. I've been carrying this thing around for a while. I just wanted to wait for the right time. So...what do you say? Emma Marie Swan, will you marry me?"

"Yes! Regina I will." Emma replies as she attaches her lips to Regina's once more after the ring is slipped on to her finger.

The two women spend the rest of their time reminiscing about the last year.

It's not to long before they start kissing and clawing at each other's clothes.

Though the trail is fairly deserted Regina is hesitant to have sex out in the open.

Emma on the other hand is not so hesitant.

Regina knows that no matter where they are if Emma doesn't stop kissing her like that all her apprehension will disappear.

"Babe, wait..we shouldn't...not here...Em...oh fuck...right there.."

Every thing is fine until Emma slips her fingers through the leg hole of Regina's hiking shorts and runs it through her pussy.

The taller woman wraps one of her arms around Regina's waist and pulls her to the edge of the picnic table while still kissing her.

When Emma can't get her hands as deep as she wants into Regina's shorts she unbuttons and unzips it to take another route to one of her favorite spots.

Emma runs her finger tips over Regina's wet slit until the beauty starts begging for more.

She wastes no time in sipping two digits into Regina's dripping core.

The wet sounds coming from between them as Emma vigorously pumps in and out of the tiny woman makes the blondes cock insanely hard.

Emma rests her head on Regina's shoulder and stops moving her fingers as she tries to concentrate on unzipping herself.

Regina, who's close to her orgasm almost scolds Emma until she sees the blonde struggling with her zipper.

"I got it babe." She says as she unzips Emma and pushes her briefs and pants as far past her ass as she can.

Emma's so hard she practically springs out of her briefs as Regina moves her clothes away.

Regina bites her lips and smiles before she wraps her hand around the thick appendage.

"I love how hard you get for me babe." Regina says as she massages Emma's shaft.

Emma tries to speak but Regina connects their lips and shoves her sinful tongue into her moaning lovers warm mouth.

Emma's fingers restart their motion. She goes rougher and deeper making Regina practically scream.

The tiny woman starts seeing spots behind her eyes as her orgasm takes over not long after.

Emma doesn't stop pumping until she is sure her fiancé has ridden out all of the pleasureful sensations.

Regina feels herself being lifted off the table. Her hiking shorts and underwear being pulled off.

However even in her haze she stops Emma from pulling her shirt off.

Emma has dealing with this since Regina gave birth.

A slight shame the brunette now feels about her body.

"Do you want to leave it on?"

"Yes." Regina replies barely above a whisper.

"Are you sure babe? It's just us here and you know I love you."

"Em..I don't want to turn you off."

"You can never. I love every single inch of you. Every single mark."

Because Regina trust Emma explicitly, she pull her shirt over her head and takes of her bra while looking at Emma.

She notices that the blondes forest green eyes seemed to darken even more with lust.

"You're absolute beautiful babe." Emma says as she descends down Regina's body.

It's not long before she feels the thick head of Emma's cock at her entrance.

She so wet she's sure Emma can slide all the way in unhindered.

Regina wraps her arms around Emma's neck to anchor herself as Emma spreads her legs as wide as she can.

Emma pumps slowly at first but then soon amps up the pace at Regina's request for more.

The table is creaking so loud Regina hopes to god it holds and doesn't give out before Emma is done with her.

Emma must have read her mind because she slips both of her hands underneath Regina's thighs and picks the tiny woman up with ease.

Regina looks around expecting Emma to put her down somewhere else but the athletic blonde has other ideas.

She stands holding Regina in place as she pounds deeply into her.

Regina has zero control over her body in this position all she can do is hold on to Emma's strong shoulders and enjoy the sensation of being thoroughly fucked.

"Em..ma..babe I'm...going to cum!" She screams and bites into Emma's shoulder a few minutes later.

The blonde doesn't even flinch.

Emma places her back on the table and fucks her slow and deep until she too cums.

The two women are so deeply into their bliss they don't even realize how late it is.

They get dressed and begin their hike back out.

Regina is a little scared because thinks she saw something dark and large move through the bushes but Emma assures her it's nothing to be worried about.

She knows exactly what is following them ensuring that they get back safely to their destination.

Emma once again says goodbye to her home and it's not lost on Regina the look on Emma's face.

The look of longing.

She has a plan that might just curb that.

She just needs to put it into action.


	29. The Big Day

So, I wrote this a while ago and I'm not to sure about the translation. If anyone sees a mistake please let me know. Also idk how shit works in Maine so just go with it.

A small ode to Jane The Virgin for those of you who've seen it.

Oh and also thanks for the suggestions that some of you leave in my inbox.

Mistakes are mine.

After almost six months of red tape and trudging through Maine's records to see what entity owned the lands that Emma lived on while growing up, Regina finally acquires the rights to build on it.

Years from now when she looks back on her life she'll think of this terrible experience and see exactly when the spark lit in her to seek change in the small town's bureaucracy.

Another month and she finally convinces Leroy and his men to oversee the rebuilding of the cabin.

Everything runs relatively smooth from there.

Upon inspection the group learns that the house is still sturdy and standing.

The modifications made then are basically upgrades to the amenities, new furnishing, a porch, solar panels and adding a water supply line from a well that is found nearby.

Regina is sure to also instruct that nothing which looks sentimental or unbroken is to be thrown out.

She wants Emma to keep all the small pieces of her childhood that she can unless she indicates otherwise.

While Emma is away with Mal and Kathryn for a couple of days, Regina takes the time to have Leroy show her how to drive straight up to the cabin.

It's relatively easy on the small makeshift road.

She smiles upon seeing the small homestead.

It's not much but it's theirs.

No matter where they live, Emma will always have this piece of her and her parents.

-/-

Who said planning a wedding while raising a toddler and rebuilding your lovers former home would be easy?

Fortunately for Regina she has more than enough help to do so.

Now that she's checked Emma's surprise of her list she focuses on planning their upcoming nuptials.

It's a cold Sunday in April when Regina, Kathryn and Cora drive out to then city to go dress shopping.

While Regina wants something simple and affordable Henry encourages his only daughter to splurge.

He wants her to have the best his money can buy.

Every dress Regina tries on has the same effect on Cora.

She starts crying followed by-"this is the one Regina, you look so beautiful."

Regina however settles on the third dress she's tried on. A beautiful off white, off shoulder sparkling number that she hopes Emma will love.

Emma has a surprise of her own for Regina.

Though it is more of a sentimental gesture, she hopes Regina will be proud of her when she hears it's.

Everything is coming together perfectly for the June wedding.

-/-

"Emma, are you really not going to have a bachelorette party?" Graham asks as Emma finishes her shift volunteering at the Sheriff station a few days before the wedding.

"I don't even really know what that is."

"It's one last night of enjoyment and freedom before you get married."

"Nothing is more enjoyable than being with Regina. I...I can't wait to be married to her."

"Fine, how about we all just hang out drink some beer. Oh..or we can go to a strip club." He says excited.

"Um okay, I'll ask Regina."

"No you can't ask her to go to a strip club, she'll kill you, then me for even suggesting that."

"I..um don't want do do anything Regina will disapprove of."

"Wow, you are really whipped." Graham says patting the blondes shoulders.

Emma can only shrug and agree.

She is "whipped" as both Graham and Kathryn who explained the term to her, once said.

-/-

As it turns out they both end up having their own bachelorette party.

Regina watches as Emma packs her overnight bag to stay at her dads the night before their nuptials.

Emma is all to happy to do so.

There's some last minute fine tuning she needs to do to her vows before the wedding.

"Babe don't forget to take your toothbrush. And your cufflinks for the suit."

"I won't." Emma say as she lightly kisses her love on the lips.

"So uh..Em, where are the guys taking you for your last night of freedom?" Regina ask coyly.

"Um Graham said its a surprise." Emma replies not looking at Regina.

"And that Ashley girl is going with you?"

"Yes, so is Ruby, Leroy, Lance and his wife Gwen."

Regina steps into Emma's line of sight and makes Emma look at her.

"Emma Swan, you do know if you let anyone touch what's mine, I will end you? And I don't just mean this." Regina says roughly grabbing Emma's dick through her basketball shorts.

"Fuck babe, I won't, I want only you." Emma says through gritted teeth.

"I know that but I don't trust that Ashley girl."

"I don't like the way Marian looks at you either, especially since her and Robin broke up but I don't say anything."

"Touché"

"Regina, can you please let go? We haven't made love in more than a week and this is starting to turn me on."

Regina releases Emma's cock after giving it one last gentle squeeze.

"Sorry babe, I promise to make it up to you tomorrow night." Regina husks in the most sensual voice she can muster while looking into Emma's eyes.

Almost twenty minutes and one cold shower later Emma makes her way to Elena's room.

She hates being away from her cub but she'll have to tonight and possibly for the weekend that Regina has explained would be their honeymoon in a "special place".

"I love you my sweet princess. Please don't give Grandma and Kathryn any trouble. On the second though, don't give grandma any trouble but your godmother, give her hell." Emma says to her sleeping child before she leaves the room to say goodnight to Regina.

She finds the brunette in the kitchen.

The two say their goodbye for the night with a deep, lingering kiss.

Regina has to restrain herself from tearing Emma's clothes off after she feels her fiancés hands slide down over her ass.

She catches herself long enough to shove Emma out the front door.

Tomorrow can't come fast enough for either of the two.

-/-

It's a beautiful, rainless day when the wedding finally happens.

Most of the small town is in attendance.

Emma is sweating in her well fitting white suit when the Wedding March starts playing.

She doesn't know why she's nervous.

Maybe its just nerves from the amount of unfamiliar people that are in the small area with her?

Maybe it's the vows she has tried for months with Henry to learn?

All the maybes fade away the moment Regina steps into view.

The sight of her leaves Emma breathless.

Regina, in Emma's opinion is beautiful in every single way she has been privileged enough to see but this, this is some unearthly sight she is witnessing.

Regina for her part almost missteps as she set her sight on Emma who's standing at the alter waiting for her.

The blondes radiant smile is enough to make Regina forget her own name.

Henry who has accompanied his daughter down the isle, nods as they reach the end and hands Regina off to her future wife.

"You're beautiful." Emma whispers as she accepts Regina's hand from Henry, helping her to step up to the alter.

"So are you my love."

"Are we ready?" The minister asks.

"Yes." They both reply in unison.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to join these two souls in holy matrimony. If anyone has any objection to this union, speak now or forever hold your peace." the minister says then waits a beat for any objections.

"I understand you both have prepared vows, you may recite them now." He continues.

Regina goes first looking deeply into the blondes eyes as she takes both of Emma's hands in hers.

"Emma, I have never believed in soulmates or true love until the moment I fell in love with you.

You are my heart, my soul, my protector and my love.

I promise to love, honor and cherish you, all the days of my life.

Till death parts us."

She slip a small band on Emma's ring finger as she finishes her vows.

Emma who has tears streaming down her face after hearing Regina's vows, takes a deep breath to clear her mind.

She hopes she does not mess up what she is about to say.

She takes one final look at Henry, who nods encouragingly before she starts.

Regina gasps the moment she recognizes what Emma is trying to do.

"Yo, emma, te tomo regina para ser mi mujer Prometo amarte, honrarte y protejerte siempre.

A traves de los malos y buenos momentos, en la salud y la enfermedad, hasta que la muerte nos separe"

("I, Emma take you , Regina , to be my wedded wife . "

"I promise to love, honor and protect you always .

Through the good and bad in sickness and health, till death do us part ")

By the time Emma is done reciting her vows Regina is almost sobbing.

Not only is this an incredibly thoughtful gesture, it proves once again how prefect Emma is as a partner.

The two are so enamored with one another the next words they hear are-"the powers vested in me, by the great State of Maine, I now pronounce you wife and wife. You may solidify your bonds with a kiss".

Emma steps forward and claims her wife's lips in a sweet, slow kiss.

"I now present to you, Misses and Misses Regina and Emma Swan-Mills." The minister announces as the two turn to the people gathered there.

Unlike other weddings there's no lengthy reception.

Regina has to leave early in the day to make sure she can drive them up to the cabin.

As soon as they both change they're off.

Even though Emma is familiar with the direction that Regina is heading in she's still confused as to where they'll spend the weekend as there's no camping equipment packed.

She settles back for the drive trusting her wife completely.

They come upon the cabin while it's still light out.

Emma excitedly hops out followed by Regina.

She looks over at Emma to see if the blonde is excited to see her old home.

She can tell by the look on Emma's face that she is.

"Babe, how? How is it still here?"

"It turns out that your home was pretty sturdy. Just needed a little updating."

"You..did this for me?"

"Yes, but as far as sentimental goes, it's not anywhere close to you reciting your vows to me in Spanish." Regina says wrapping her hands around the back of the taller woman's neck.

Emma scoops up her bride with ease.

She carries her across the threshold after laying a smoldering kiss on her.

A promise of what's to come tonight.

Emma looks around as she sets Regina down.

She loves everything that was done.

Though she not one to care about material things, she can certainly appreciate something like a new fireplace and furnishings that aren't broken.

"I can't believe you did this for me?"

"I know how much you love this place. I wanted you to have this small part of you in tact."

"I love you, Regina Swan-Mills." Emma says as she wraps her arms around her wife.

"Yeah? Are you going to show me how much?"

"As soon as we check in and I say goodnight to Elena." Emma says regretfully.

"Okay, can you start the fire and I'll get the SAT-phone and our stuff from the car?"

The two take some time to complete their tasks.

As Regina hangs up the call after saying goodnight to her little girl and her mom, she feels Emma walk up behind her.

She glances to the side at the standing mirror that's in the small bedroom and sees Emma is almost naked except for her briefs and a matching black tie around her neck.

"Eight days."

It takes Regina a moment to realize that Emma is referring to how many days they've gone without making love.

The longest they'd gone in a while other than the period of time after Elena's birth.

The blonde reaches for Regina's zipper on her dress.

She takes her time stripping Regina down to nothing but her underwear.

Regina tries several times to connect her lips to Emma's but the blonde smiles and dodges her. She's only lucky enough to have Emma ghost her lips across her skin.

"Em, please."

"Oh..babe. I am going to fuck you until you can't remember your own name but you've got to endure some teasing for the last few days of torture you've put me through."

"Em, when did I? Babe I didn't do anything. And..and Em do you think it's easy to stay away from you? Babe please don't tease. Not tonight." Regina pleads almost on the verge of tears.

Emma, weak as always when Regina rolls out the sad eyes relents slightly.

She scoops her wife up and moves them back to the fireplace in the adjoining room.

She finally tilts her head down and sucks her lovers sinful tongue into her mouth after she sets Regina down on the fluffy rug that's in front of the blazing fire.

Regina stands on the tip of her toes and kisses Emma back deeply.

"Em, please I need you." She says while attempting to rid Emma of her briefs.

Regina's pleas only serves to harden Emma's cock even more.

She turns the smaller woman around and roughly cups both of her breast, running her thumbs over the hardened little nubs until Regina starts begging for more.

They stand, kissing deeply with Regina's back plastered to Emma's rugged front.

Regina feels her wife's hand wander down over her belly then lower to the apex of her thighs.

Emma runs her nimble fingers over the soaked cloth covering her wife's sopping sex.

Her legs instantly go weak.

Emma is swift though and catches her weight.

"Spread your legs."

Regina complies immediately.

The moment she does Emma moves the soaked underwear aside and slides her fingers through Regina's velvet folds.

The brunette is so wet Emma's fingers are gliding through her folds unhindered.

Emma finds the little bundle of nerves that drives Regina insane and starts a vigorous circular motion as she sucks the skin on on the brunettes neck. Bruising and marking her territory.

She pulls away a second later as Regina starts whimpering.

She tries to bury her face in Emma's neck.

She feels Emma's cock harden against her back.

She wants so desperately to grind back on in but her legs are to weak to help her to do so.

"Emma..I'm going to cum babe please a little more, inside please!"

Following her wife's orders she slips two fingers deep into Regina's sopping pussy.

The blonde pumps gently. Running her fingers repeatedly over the spots that makes Regina groan deeply.

Soon the tell tale clenching on her digits indicates Regina's impending organs.

Emma starts strumming Regina's clit with her thumb.

In turn Regina involuntarily tries to shut her legs close to quell the sensations.

"Keep them open babe." Emma husks in her ear.

Moments laters her head lols back onto Emma's shoulder as her body goes limp.

She cums.

Legs trembling.

Body shaking.

Incoherently mumbling.

She feels it gushing out, running down her legs on the inside of her thighs.

Emma retract her fingers after a few moments.

The blonde begins to trace Regina's clit once more.

She reaches down and covers Emma's warm hand with her own.

"You okay?" Emma whispers in her ear.

"Yes." She replies as she test her legs to stand.

When she realizes she can she removes Emma's hand and turns in her arms.

She kisses Emma deeply, finally able to push her lovers briefs down and off Emma's body.

Emma's dick springs free from its clothed confines.

Hard and read to go.

A small tan hand wraps around Emma's hardness.

She squeezes and pulls at the thick, long shaft.

"You know for someone who claims to miss having sex with me for the past week, you're pretty calm. Do you not want me as much as I want you?" Regina asks teasingly.

Emma narrows her eyes, not quite sure if Regina is joking or challenging her.

Her restraint breaks.

Emma moves so quickly after that taunt to get Regina flat on her back that the tiny woman can just shriek and giggle at the swiftness.

She doesn't even know if Emma has pulled her thongs off or if she's torn them off in the melee

Emma spreads her lovers legs as she positions herself as close to Regina's sex as possible.

She runs the length of her cock through Regina's wetness before slipping inside.

"Fuck...yes Em. Just like that!"

Emma hooks Regina's legs behind the knees and leans forward almost folding Regina in half as she bares down on the wanton woman's aching pussy.

They make eye contact as Emma leans in close to Regina's face.

The smaller woman reaches up and eliminates the tiny space by pulling Emma down using her tie, into a needy kiss.

She pulls away whimpering after a few seconds as Emma starts pounding deeper into her.

Looking down between their bodies, she takes in the sight of Emma's large cock drilling into to her wetness.

It takes all of her restraint not to cum on the spot.

Emma kisses her again and then moves down a bit to pay some attention to Regina's hardened nipples.

They hold that position until Regina squirts her cum all over Emma's cock and balls sometime later.

Emma sits back up in a kneeling position between her wife's tan legs while running her hands down Regina's torso trying to calm the spasming body beneath her.

The brunette reaches up and pulls on Emma's tie after she stops shaking.

"More."

"'Gina...are you sure?"

Emma waits until her wife nods yes before she helps her turn over.

The sight before Emma almost makes her spill her load before she's ready to.

Regina is face down with her perfect ass is in the air.

Her exquisite pussy on full display.

She can't resist leaning down and taking a few swipes at Regina's folds, making sure to suck as much of the moaning woman's clit into her mouth as she can.

Emma proceeds to move up, kissing both of the round globes on display before she positions the thick head of her cock at Regina's entrance and slowly pushes in.

In response Regina tries to move her knees wider apart but the blonde is having none of that.

Rough hands palms Regina's round perfect ass cheeks.

Ever so often Emma spreads them apart so she can see the length of her thick, long shaft moving in and out of Regina's dripping wet pussy.

As she amps up the pace, Regina reaches back to push on Emma's pelvis.

"Too much babe?"

"Yes...No, Em...fuck me." She says after a beat.

Emma starts pumping again.

This time Regina reaches for Emma's hand that's on her waist holding her steady.

Somehow during the vigorous fucking Regina is receiving, she ends up flat on her stomach with her legs crossed at the ankle.

Emma is leaning over her hands on the both sides of Regina just under her arms.

The more Regina moans and whimpers, the more Emma wants to fuck her.

Regina tries to push her ass up to meet Emma's non stop pounding.

As she does Emma slips her hand underneath and finds Regina's hardened clit.

"Fuck yes! Em...babe fuck...I'm going to cum babe don't you dare stop"

The moment she starts strumming the small bundle of nerves, Regina cums.

Emma is not far behind with her own orgasm.

Regina's clenching walls milks and massages her shaft as she leans down to kiss the sides of the brunette face.

"Still think I didn't miss you?" Emma asks while nuzzling her wife's ear.

"I'm sorry I doubted you." A breathless, spent Regina answers after a few moments.

The newlyweds fall asleep tangled up in each other soon after.

So many of their hopes and dreams have come through lately.

It's unfortunate that's there will also be loss in their future.


	30. Never Let You Go

I know very little about anything medical. Anything written is just for drama. Please take with a grain of salt(a shot of tequila and some lime. Jk.) Borrowed a Greys Anatomy character. (Not for profit.)

"Clutch, clutch! That's it Emma. I told you it would not be that hard to learn to drive this." Henry says beaming at his daughter-in-law.

"Thank you for believing that I could." Emma replies pulling back into Henry's yard to a worried Regina sat waiting for her.

"Papa, of all the things you could give my wife to drive, this is what you chose? This yellow monstrosity."

"Hey I like yellow and I love the bug." Emma says pouting at Regina just before planting a soft kiss to her lips.

"This car is just like Emma, a ball of sunshine." Henry chimes in on the bugs behalf.

"You two, I'll never understand what you see in it. Now come lets go eat lunch." Regina says looking at the baby monitor at her sleeping child.

-/-

"Misses Swan-Mills, it's so nice to see you again. Emma, nice to see you too, please have a seat. So the nurse tells me you guys have been trying to conceive again naturally but it doesn't seem to be working and you're wanting to explore what options are available?"

"Well, before we discuss any options I would like to run some tests and see if anything other than what we know already might prevent my pregnancy and hamper the natural process." Regina says to Dr. French.

"Okay we can definitely do that. We can start today with and ultrasound and an ovulation tests. Be right back."

Emma looks over to her wife.

She was so excited when Regina asked her about possibly extending their family but unlike the first time when Regina got pregnant right away this time, nothing happened.

She watched for months as her wife took pregnancy tests after test that all came out negative.

"Regina, are we sure the problem is not with me?"

"No Em, I know it's me and my "hostile uterus". Besides that remember Dr. French ran some test on you to make sure you're healthy? One of them was to check your sperm count which was pretty high." She finishes explaining just as the doctor comes back in with the ultrasound machine.

The ultrasound doesn't take that long however the doctor does find a mass on Regina's ovaries that she's a little concerned about.

"We can take a sample of it and send it off for testing to see if it eliminates the possibility of it being cancerous."

"I'd like to do that." Regina says fearful that it might be cancer.

She knows Emma does not really understand the concept of that so she'll have to explain later. For now she's going to put it in the back of her mind and not worry until they get some result.

"Don't worry Regina. Most times it's nothing."

-/-

"Hel..hello."

"Hello, good morning. I'm trying to reach a Miss Regina Mills." The voice on the other end of the telephone line says.

"This is she and it's Misses Swan-Mills."

"Oh sorry we have you listed as just Regina Mills. I'm calling from Storybrooke General. I'm afraid there has been an accident and we need you to come to the emergency department immediately."

"What?! What accident? Who...who's at the hospital."

"A Miss Kathryn Nolan. I'm sorry mam she was brought in around midnight and she has you listed as her emergency contact. Mam..it's bad, please get here soon."

Regina hangs up without a word and rushes out of bed to get dressed.

"Babe, what's the matter?" Emma asks Regina as the she bolts around the room, throwing on whatever clothes she can find.

"Kathryn...she's had an accident. She's at the hospital Em!"

The moment Emma hears that she jumps out of bed and starts getting dressed too.

"Babe, I'll get Elena, you get the car."

"Okay." Emma replies as she hugs Reginabefore she leaves.

-/-

They make it to the hospital to find out that Kathryn's in surgery.

The small family waits for hours until the doctor comes out to meet Regina.

"Miss Mills?"

"Yes." Regina answers quickly as she stands up to address the doctor. Emma who was pacing in the corner joins them.

"Yes, okay. Miss Nolan was brought in earlier after a car accident. She had some internal injuries along with some swelling in her brain which we had to correct with surgery. Unfortunately we may have to induce a coma to help her brain heal. We are hopeful that she will recover."

"She's alive?"

"For now, yes."

"Can we see her?"

"For a few minutes, sure."

"Regina, you go ahead I'll stay here with Elena."

"Em are you sure?"

"Yeah. I will see her soon."

The sight of Kathryn hooked up to all those machines is one Regina will never her out of her head.

So use to the bubbly blonde. She can't wrap her head around what she's seeing.

Tubes are connected everywhere. There's a ventilator to help Kathryn breathe.

Kathryn's face is bruised and swollen.

Regina tries to bite back her urge to cry but fails to do so.

"Hey my favorite pain in the butt. I'm here. Emma's here. Please fight. I love you." Regina says to the unconscious woman, praying somehow she'll hear her voice.

She stays as long as she's permitted too until she leaves to meet up with Emma and Elena.

"How is she?"Emma asks nervously.

Regina says nothing she just buries her face in her wife's neck and starts sobbing.

If ever they needed a miracle, it would be now.

-/-

"Sheriff!"

"Hey, Regina. How is she?" Graham asks as he walks away from the nurses station towards Regina.

"She's...alive but not doing well. Graham, what happened?!"

"She was hit by a drunk driver who ran a red light down on Main Street. I think she was just coming back into town."

"Where is the person that hit her?"

"He was brought here and then discharged. Deputy Locksley just booked him in at the station."

"What's his name?"

"Regina maybe you shouldn't be worried about that. Right now Kathryn needs you let's concentrate on that."

"Do not tell me what to do Sheriff, your inability to arrest Leopold almost cost Emma her life."

"Regina, I'm.."

"Everything okay here?" Emma asks sidling up to Regina.

She decided to join them in the hallway after hearing Regina's angry voice.

"It's fine Emma. Regina again I apologize but I have to leave. I just wanted to check in. I'll be back later."

Regina is about to go after him when she feels Emma wrap her arms around her torso.

"Relax babe. Let's focus on Kathryn for now."

-/-

Over the next couple of weeks Kathryn remains comatose.

Her doctors have let Regina know that they are going to bring her out of the coma soon to see if she shows any signs of improvement. It dawns on Regina that if Kathryn isn't improving, life support may have to be withdrawn because there's no way her best friend would ever want to be kept alive that way.

Regina reaches out several times to Kathryn's only relative, her estranged father. He declines to come see his daughter. It breaks her heart to know that this man seems to not have any idea of exactly how special Kathryn is.

"Babe?"

"Em, I'm here." Regina answers from the darkness of Kathryn's hospital room.

"Hey, I brought you food and a change of clothes." Emma says as she leans down to kiss her wife's cheeks.

"Thanks love. Where is my little munchkin?"

"She's with Henry."

"Ah, okay I'm going to wash up. Be right back."

"Hey uh, before I forget, the doctor's office called. They have the test results back. I made an appointment." Emma says taking Regina in her arms.

"Okay, I wouldn't worry Em, it's most likely nothing."

"Babe, what if it is something?"

"Then we will deal with it, together."

"I love you Regina."

"I love you too."she replies before pecking Emma's lips and heading to the bathroom.

Emma sits where Regina previously was and takes Kathryn's hand in hers.

"Do you have any comments on that gross display of affections?"

Emma waits hoping the spunky blonde would miraculously wake and start ribbing her.

"Please be okay." Emma whispers in the darkened room as tears silently slips from her eyes.

-/-

Regina is so nervous today.

Taking Kathryn out of her induced coma is going to tell her everything she needs to know about her friends care.

She hopes for a good outcome.

"Regina, Emma. Nice to see you again." Kathryn's Doctor says as he shakes both their hands.

"Dr Shepherd, how is she?"

"Well it seems like your friend is a fighter. She's breathing on her own and there have been no seizures. Always a good sign. Though she's not quite out of the woods yet, the prognosis looks good for a full recovery."

"She's not awake though?"

"No, not yet. We will let her decide when she wants to. In the mean time I urge you to keep doing what you're doing. Talk to her. Let her know you're there."

"We will. Thank you for all you've done." Regina says to the doctor before he takes his leave.

-/-

It's a little past dinner time when Emma gets to Henry's house to pick up Elena.

"Hey my little princess. Did you have a good day with grandpa?"

"How's Kathryn?" Henry asks as Emma hugs her daughter.

"Much better. Doctor think she might make a full recovery."

"Ah that's great. I'll go see her tomorrow."

"Okay maybe I could pick you up? We can go together?"

"Great, I'm not really up to driving."

"Is everything okay?" Emma asks worried.

"Oh I'm fine, nothing to worry about."

"Henry, you sure? How about you stay with Elena and I tonight? Please?"

"I'm fine, really. I promise if anything is wrong I'll call. Don't worry."

Though Emma doesn't want to leave, she ends up going home. She thinks about telling Regina but changes her mind at the last second. On top of worrying about Kathryn, she can't have her wife worry about Henry just yet.

She has an idea to help though.

She dials her mother-in-law hoping she's back in town.

"Emma, is everything okay? How's Kathryn?"

"Kathryn's fine for now. I uh..I am worried about Henry though. He seems unwell. Is there any way you can check on him tonight"

"That stubborn man. Yes I'll go over right now. I'll let you know what's happening."

-/-

An hour later Cora informs Emma that she is taking Henry to the hospital.

"What? Why? Oh my god, Regina, I have to get to her before she finds out he's there."

"Don't worry just yet, we are going to the emergency section. Only if they ward Henry will we need to tell Regina. Until then let's not worry her. You should probably get some rest as well. I'll call you if anything happens."

Unfortunately that call does come early the next morning as Emma feeds Elena her breakfast.

They're soon packed up and heading to the hospital.

Emma hands Elena off to her grandma and goes in search of her wife after Cora fills her in on Henry's condition.

She finds Regina curled up on a small sofa in Kathryn's hospital room.

"'Gina. Hey babe wake up." Emma whispers as she kneels next to her love.

"Em, what time is it?"

"Just after eight." Emma replies kissing her wife soundly.

"Where's my munchkin?"

"She's with Cora?"

"Mom has her? She's in town?" Regina says yawning and stretching.

"Regina, uh maybe we should go outside. There's something I need to tell you."

"What is it? Em! Where's my daughter?"

"Babe no relax Elena is fine it's your dad he's...he's here in the hospital. He's not well Regina." Emma blurts out to Regina.

"What..how...where is he?!"

"In the Cardiac Unit."

Regina looks over to Kathryn. She doesn't want to leave but she has too.

"Why is this happening? Em..I can't deal..babe I can't deal with this."

"I got you babe. Look, Kathryn's fine. She's stable. Let's go find your dad. Okay?"

Regina side steps Emma and squeezes Kathryn's hand.

"I'll be right back sweetheart. Hold on okay. I love you Kathryn."

They make it down to the Henry's room in no time.

Regina walks in to find her father and his doctor talking animatedly about salmon fishing.

Henry seems fine and that quells her worry.

"Daddy, you scared me." Regina says as she hugs the older man for as long as she can.

"I'm fine, how's the other patient?"

"Improving her doctor says. I want to be there when she wakes up."

"Did you find out who hit her car?"

"Yes. It was that one handed drunk Killian. He's still in jail." Regina answers.

Emma who's standing back in the room makes a mental note to break his other arm off and beat him to death with it if she ever sees him.

"I've seen him down by the pier. Idiot." Henry supplies.

"So tell me exactly what the doctor said."

Henry explains that he has some blockage in his arteries that needs a stent probably. They're still running some test and they'll let him know. He doesn't let on that the doctor has told him that he may need a bypass which is more serious than he wants to admit.

"I'll be fine mija, go stay with Kathryn."

"No I'm fine right here." Regina says curling into her fathers side.

Emma looks Henry straight in his eyes. She knows he's hiding something. But for now she'll keep quiet.

-/-

Two days later, Henry Mills is being prepped for surgery.

On the opposites side of the hospital, Kathryn Nolan still is not awake and it's beginning to worry both her doctor and Regina.

"I will be fine. I promise. Now go stay with Kathryn. I have a feeling she's going to wake up today." Henry says to his daughter attempting to cheer up the sobbing beautiful child that he loves more than his own life.

"Daddy please be okay. I love you. Please come back to me."

"I will always be with you." He whispers into her hair

"Hey look who's here to say hello"

"Elena." Henry says holding out his hand for his grandchild.

"Papa. I miss'us you lots."

"I missed you too. Can I have a bear hug?"

The two year old doesn't miss a beat. She holds on to Henry for dear life.

"Mama, Aunty Kathryn, now." She says jumping into Regina's arms after a minute.

"Okay my munchkin. Dad I will be right back."

When Regina, Elena and Cora leaves, Emma remains and Henry takes the opportunity to talk her.

"Emma, there is a real possibility that I will not survive this surgery." He says after a beat.

"Henry, please don't talk like that..."

"Emma, if something does happen my daughter will be devastated. Please take care of her. She had some self destructive tendencies in her teen years she may fall back in to them. I know you're more than capable."

"I will always be there for Regina. I promise to take care of her."

"Thank you Emma for making my family whole. I think you may have melted that ice box in Cora's chest. For making my daughter insanely happy, thank you. For my Elena." He cries.

Emma can do nothing but hug the older man tightly and beg whatever deity that's present to help him.

To not take him from his family.

To not take him from her.

-TBC


	31. Ashes to Ashes

I'm sorry for what I'm about to do. To make up for it I promise to write you another fic with lots of sexy times. Let me know if you want g!p Emma or not. Also I'd like to end this story here. The next chapter will be an epilogue. I can't believe I wrotethis  
much. Thanks to all of you who took your time to read. This story is yours.

"Regina! What happened? Where's Elena" Emma asks the shaken woman.

"Shes...she's with mom."

"Where is Kat? Babe, look at me."

"They took her, she had a seizure and they took her back into surgery."

Emma can do nothing but hug and try to comfort her sobbing wife.

Not only is Henry in surgery, Kathryn is too.

Emma doesn't know if Regina can survive losing either of them.

She doesn't know if she, herself will be okay loosing either of them.

"Babe, look at me. It's going to be okay. Let's go find your mom."

"Em..I can't.."

"I know. I'm so sorry 'Gina." Emma says lightly kissing her wife's forehead while pulling her into a tight hug.

-/-

Almost six hours later Regina sees a doctor approaching them. She's so out of it for a moment she can't remember if the man is Kathryn's doctor or her dads.

"Mrs. Swan-Mills" the doctor says hesitating.

"Yes." Regina stands still looking at him straight in the eyes as Emma stands and supports her wife's weight from behind.

He pulls his surgeon cap off and looks directly in Regina's eyes.

He doesn't even have to say anything.

She already knows.

"No, no please no. Em." She says sinking to the floor as Emma's holds on to her.

"I'm very sorry we did every thing we could there was just too much damage."

-/-

As if on autopilot, Regina walks straight to the room.

There are tubes everywhere.

All of them serving their purpose to keep her father alive so she can say goodbye.

Regina says nothing.

She just climbs onto her fathers bed and lays next to him as best she can.

Every single memory that she has of him comes flooding back.

She thinks back to earlier before his surgery when she sat talking to him, alone in his room.

"Daddy, promise me you'll be okay."

"I can't do that mija. I want to be okay but if I'm not I want you to remember this. If something happens to me, my sweetheart please know that I don't want you to spend your time grieving. I want you to move on and be happy. Take care of my grandchild  
and of Emma, they both need you. Promise me Regina that you'll move on."

Regina says nothing. The reality of this surgery being more serious than a simple stent is seeping in.

-/-

Almost an hour passes and Emma who is standing outside the room decides it's time to take Regina away.

She walks in to find her love cuddled up and crying next to her father.

"Babe, come. It's time to let him go."

"No, Em he's going to wake up."

"Regina, love no he is isn't." Emma say softly as she takes her wife's hand.

Regina starts sobbing even more.

Cora and Mal look on with a sleeping Elena in tow.

Emma, blinded by her own tears reaches for Regina again and this time she scoops her up. One arm under her back the other under her knees.

She picks up the smaller woman with ease.

Regina folds. She sticks her face into Emma's neck and sobs uncontrollably.

"Oh Henry." Cora says from the doorway as Regina continues to sob.

The family says their goodbyes.

In the midst of all the chaos they receive news from Kathryn's doctor that she has made it out of surgery.

Regina doesn't hear a word of it.

She's very silent and very still in Emma's arms.

The blonde in the mean time whispers sweet, comforting words of love and encouragement into Regina's ear.

The only time she moves or says anything is when the doctor walks in and asks if they're ready to withdraw life support.

Regina wants to say no but she knows she can't keep him alive like this. He would hate that.

"Daddy, I love you." Are the last words she says to Henry before all his machines are unplugged.

-/-

As the family discusses plans on how to proceed after Henry's death in the hospital lobby, Emma realizes that Regina has disappeared.

Her search for her wife ends when she finds her in Kathryn's room.

This is an impossible situation but Emma know it's best Regina leave here for tonight at least.

"Babe, hey how about we head home for the night?"

Regina says nothing.

"'Gina, please."

Emma's plea gets her attention.

"What if she dies when I leave? I can't Em."

"Look at me babe, you just lost your dad. You've practically been living at the hospital. I love Kathryn too but babe you need to take care of yourself. I promise we will come back in the morning." Emma says as tears mar her usually happy face.

Regina stands and hugs her wife. She knows Emma is right.

They leave after Regina warns Kathryn-that if she dies, there will be hell to pay-before walking out the room.

"We'll be back soon, hold on. Mal is going to be here with you until then." Emma says to the unconscious woman as she gently kisses her forehead before leaving with Regina.

-/-

Regina spends most of the night at home sobbing in Emma's arms until she finally passed out from exhaustion.

Even in sleep though the sense of loss is there it Emma doesn't miss a beat in being right there to comfort her.

-/-

Kathryn finally wakes a day later.

She's clearly unsure of her surroundings but is happy to see familiar faces.

Everyone has decided that it is best to keep Henry's death under cover until she is better equipped to deal with it.

Her doctor explains to her that she has been in a terrible accident and the consequences of that accident.

She hears that Regina and Emma had taken turns staying with her over the last couple weeks.

"That can't have been easy 'Gina. No sex for that long with Emma." Kathryn says slowly as she holds her friends hand.

Regina smiles but Kathryn, even in that state can tell something is wrong.

She falls asleep before she's able to probe Regina about why everyone looks like their puppy died.

-/-

The funeral is small and beautiful.

Regina sobs and leans heavily on Emma throughout.

The last thing she remembers from the days is throwing a handful of dirt on Henry's casket before she falls limply into Emma's arm.

She is severely dehydrated and she needs to eat but other than she will be fine.

"Thank you Doctor Whale." Emma says looking over his shoulder to her wife who is still asleep with an IV hooked up to her arm.

"I'll get her discharge documents ready. Let me know if you need anything else. I'll be back in a bit to check on her."

Emma nods and takes a seat next to her sleeping wife.

"I love you Regina." Emma says as she lightly kisses her wife.

-/-

Everything is settled for the night in the Swan-Mills household.

Emma has put both her daughter and her wife to bed.

She takes the video monitor for Elena's room and head to take a shower. The last few days have been excruciatingly hard.

The only bright spot is Kathryn being released but under strict orders for care and more physical therapy than Emma had after her stabbing.

Emma realizes that tomorrow is Sunday.

A day she usually spends with Henry.

It takes everything in her to not curl herself into a ball while showering and just cry herself silly.

Sometime later while drying herself off she sneaks a look at the baby monitor to see Elena asleep.

She dresses and heads to bed to find Regina missing.

Emma doesn't immediately panic.

She grabs the baby monitor and starts searching the house.

"Regina, where are you?"

She searches everywhere until she picks up the phone to dial Cora.

Emma steps out the front door and just as she's about to dial the number she notices a slight movement in the bug.

She makes her way to the front drivers seats and sees its indeed her wife curled up on the passenger side.

Emma takes a seat and Regina wastes no time climbing onto her lovers lap.

"You scared me babe."

"I'm sorry, I just wanted...I don't know Em. I want to feel close to him."

Emma of course understands this. She has spent some of her time here during the night after Henry's funeral crying her eyes out as Elena and Regina slept.

"It's okay love. I understand." Emma says softly as she tightens her hold on Regina.

When Regina finally falls asleep, Emma grabs the baby monitor and maneuvers her way out of the car with her sleeping wife in her arms and into their home.

She will have many more nights of this but she knows it's all worth it if Regina will be okay in the end.

-/-

Months pass and things are starting to get back to something close to normal.

There are days when Regina's mood is sullen all day but Emma makes sure to pay special attention to her. Extra cuddles and sweet words to take her mind away from whatever dark place it's crawling too.

Kathryn is also on the mend after months of physical therapy. Though upset at first, that Henry's death was kept from her, she quickly forgives and forgets.

Emma knows she's feeling better when she gets a call one Sunday evening as she's volunteering at the Sheriffs Station for a disturbance at Granny's Diner.

Turns out Kathryn while being accosted by a slightly drunk Killian, knees him where it hurts the most.

He's trespassed from Granny's at the owners insistence and removed promptly.

While Emma has half a mind to drag the drunkard to the edge of town and dangle him off the Toll Bridge she reluctantly decides that might be frowned upon by Graham, and lets him go.

On the way home Emma thinks of nothing other than her family.

After Regina's Doctor let's her know the mass on her ovaries is nothing to worry about, they both decide they'd like to continue to try and conceive normally for at least the next year.

If only they could get back into that rhythm of trying so Regina can have something else to concentrate on.

Emma walks into the smell of something great cooking.

Regina and Elena are both in the kitchen.

The brunette is so engrossed in conversation with her child it takes a minute for her to look up andacknowledge Emma.

"Hey."

"Em."

As always Regina stares her down lustily in what she has worn to work.

That is until she shakes her head and turns away to take care of other things.

Emma feels a tinge of sadness but again will relent until she's sure Regina is ready.

Somewhere in the back of her mind she wonders if Regina will ever want her again. She tries to shake that off as she greets Elena.

"Hey kid, I missed you today. I love you so much." Emma says kissing her child's cheeks who is reaching happily for her.

"I don't know why you like going there Emma. We could be doing other things with your time." Regina snaps at Emma.

"I like going there for the same reason you used to like helping out at the Mayors office. It gives me a sense of purpose. I like helping people and so did you." Emma says a little exasperated.

"I...I'm sorry Em I didn't mean.."

"It's fine I'm sorry I didn't mean to get upset. I know you're having a hard time." Emma says hugging Regina as close as possible.

"Except this has been happening more and more lately." Regina thinks back realizing she's been short and snappy with Emma about almost everything.

She realizes then and there, that some changes have to be made. She's only been half there for her family and she needs to do better. She knows her father wouldn't want this. He wouldn't want this strange fog that has grown over their relationship toruin  
this beautiful thing that they have.

Hell, she doesn't want this strange thing that has gloomed over them. The thing that finally seals it all for her is when she thinks back and she can't seem to remember the last time she's had sex with Emma.

"What am I doing?" She thinks as she hugs Emma tighter.

"Hey I'm going to take a shower before dinner okay?"

Regina nods and let's Emma go for now.

-/-

"Hey Regina."

"Hey Kathryn just checking in for the night. How are you doing?"

"Well thanks to Emma, I'm great. I wish she had thrown that asshole Killian in jail or of a bridge. Can you believe he actually had the nerve to ask me out on a date?"

"Wait, what? Emma didn't mention that. Well I mean we sorta had a little disagreement when she got home. Anyway, are you okay?"

"I'm fine and why are you fighting with my bestie?"

"It's...I don't know...complicated. Kat, I can't remember the last time we had sex."

"Um Regina, are you high? You and I have never had sex." Kathryn says while laughing.

"I meant Emma and I. I can't remember when we last...I can't believe this is happening."

"Regina don't panic, it's understandable that you're not, you know...connecting right now but the moment you're ready to again, trust me Emma will be more that happy to hop in the sack with you. That woman loves you more than she loves food, okay?Try  
notto worry."

"Thank you Kathryn and are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine, now go have sex with your wife if you're up to it. But don't spend another second worrying okay?"

"Okay, good night."

After dinner Emma puts Elena down for the night. She takes the monitor and heads to bed.

She sighs when she notices Regina's side is empty.

Her worry calms though as she hears the shower turn on.

It's doesn't take long to strip down to her usual sleep wear of just her briefs to getherselfready for bed.

She doesn't know how longs she's been asleep before she feels a pressure on her pelvic.

At first she tries to move away from where she laying in bed only to feel two warm hands run themselves over her breasts.

"It's just me Em, relax babe I've got you." Regina says to her half asleep wife.

The brunette proceeds to grind her heated core down on Emma's dick.

Emma doesn't move an inch, fearful that this might be a dream and the sensation of Regina baring down on her clothes dick with her wet pussy will go away.

Regina is so wet in fact, that Emma soon feels it seeping through, soaking her briefs.

"Babe I need you...Please Em, fuck me."

Emma finally moves her hands.

They land on Regina's waist to encourage her almost erratic grinding.

Regina stops for a second and pulls down the front of Emma's shorts then bares back down directly on the blondes hard cock.

When she can't take Regina's teasing anymore she rolls them and pins the smaller woman beneath her weight.

Emma holds on to Regina's waist with both hand as she slides her rock hard cock halfway in and begins to rock her hips forward in a slow, shallow movement.

"Fuck yes babe."

Though not all the way in Regina feels her pussy being stretched by Emma's thickness in all the right ways.

She raises her hips off the bed a bit to meet Emma's thrusting that startingto go both faster and deeper.

The wetter Regina gets the deeper Emma finds herself slipping into her.

After a few minutes Emma leans down and sucks Regina's breast into her warm mouth.

The sensation of being fucked deeply coupled with having her nipples firmly tugged on by Emma's lips is enough to make Regina cum all over her lovers thrusting shaft.

"More babe?"

"Yes, fuck yes Emma."

Emma kisses her love deeply and smiles at her before sliding down to pay special attention to her wet slit.

She spreads Regina's pussy before flattening her tongue and licking her from her needy hole all the way to the up to the top where she gently sucks and pulls at possibly one of her favorite places on Regina's body.

"Mor...ee...babe...oh fuck more!"

Emma fulfills her wife's pleas and slides her middle finger in then her ring finger into her heated core after a few shallow stokes.

Emma pumps her hands and curls her fingers to drag them across that rough spot that makes Regina beg to be fucked harder.

While doing that she attempts to pull her briefs off.

The sensation of being fingered just right while having her clit licked and sucked is enough to make Regina explode.

Though she's currently being strangled by her wife's thighs as she brings her to another orgasm Emma would rather die than stop servicing her woman.

When she finally feels the brunette settle, Emma kisses her way up Regina's sweaty, spasming body and slowly slides her cock back in to Regina's wet slit.

While parts of her wants to roughly pound into Regina until the bed breaks, the majority of her wants to slowly reconnect with her lover.

So she slows it down for a bit and takes slow, shallow strokes.

"Just like that babe. You're so big Em. Fuck!" Regina says as she wraps her legs tightly around Emma's sweaty body.

"I missed you so much 'Gina." She whispers into Regina's ear before sucking on her lobe.

Emma slides her hand under Regina's ass and raises her of the bed to meet her thrust.

She slides her middle finger between Regina ass as she pumps deeper.

By now Emma can barely make out any of her wife's incoherent mumblings.

She leans down and lightly bites the soft skin on Regina's neck, marking what is hers.

Regina stiffens beneath her.

She feels the warmth of her wife's cum plus the sensation of Regina pussy clamping down on her shaft that prompts her own orgasm.

Regina's legs fall limply to the side of Emma's hips as the blonde sits up on her knees.

She slowly moves in and out of Regina, relishing the feel of her lovers velvet walls still clamping down on her dick, massaging it from all sides.

Regina reaches up for Emma's face but even her arms are weak and it ends up falling on the blondes chest, they then slowly slide down over Emma's sweaty abdomen.

She wraps her hand around Emma's cock that is still buried in her pussy and pulls the still hard shaft slowly out.

Emma lays down next to Regina and pulls the sleepy woman into her arms to spoon her from behind.

"I love you Emma, I'm sorry I've been snapping at you lately."

"It's okay babe. I know you're still hurting. We are both still hurting. I love you."

The two lovers fall asleep soon after.

There have been incredibly happy times and horribly sad ones but they realize that they can face anything together. Even the death of someone most beloved.

The Swan-Mills household soon fall back into their daily lives.

Emma starts working more at the Sheriff Station and Regina makes herself available to the Mayors office helping out with the small towns general complaints a couple days a week while Elena is in day care.

They have come so far from when they first met in the jungles of StoryBrooke to now working and growing a family in the small town they've chosen to build their lives.


	32. Happy Endings and Whatnots

So it looks like g!p Emma is the winner. I will maybe write g!p Regina at some point but for now as I'm still not a good writer I'll stick with what I'm comfortable with. To the last comment about the cat kink, I'm really not familiar so I don't think I can write that for you but I might be open to other one shot prompts if I have the time.

This will be the last chapter of this fic. I, again can't believe I wrote this much but I'm thinking it's mostly because of you guys who kept the inspiration going.

Thanks again for reading and commenting, until next time.

"Emma are you sure about this?"

"Yes. I'm more than sure." Emma says as she walks into the foyer of the house on 108 Mifflin Street with Kathryn in tow.

Emma had wanted to surprise Regina with something special for their fifth wedding anniversary that's not jewelry and this seems like a great idea.

Emma and Kathryn tour the open house and by the end she is sure this the home she wants to buy.

"Em, this house is really big. It's just the three of you are you sure this is what Regina will want?"

"Actually... Regina and I have decided to..uh adopt. We've been trying forever to have another baby but it just isn't working." Emma says sadly.

Kathryn looks at Emma sadly before pulling her into a hug.

"Everything in its time, Emma. And I'm happy you're adopting. I'm sure Elena will be thrilled."

Emma starts the process to buy the house at the end of the tour and leaves strict instructions for Kathryn to not ruin the surprise if everything goes as planned.

"I won't I promise. Oh and are you guys still going up to the cabin this weekend?"

"Yeah are you okay with watching Elena for us?"

"Hells yeah, I've got the whole weekend planned out with my girl! I'm so excited Emma. You just go have a good anniversary and don't worry about a thing."

"I never worry when she's with you." Emma says nonchalantly as they walk back to Emma's bug.

"Thank you Em." Kathryn says smiling tearfully.

"No, thank you. For everything."

-/-

"Babe I'm home." Emma calls out to the seemingly empty house.

"We are in here Em." Regina calls back from Elena's room after a minute.

The blonde hears a happy shriek before she sees a tiny ball of blonde hair barreling towards her.

"Momma! I missed you." The mini version of Emma shouts as she practically scurries up into Emma's protective arms.

"I missed you too!" Emma replies excitedly.

Regina who's just stepped out of Elena's room watches the two people she loves more than anything and just shakes her head.

"You've only been gone an hour I wonder how she's going to survive a weekend with out you?"

"Well, have you met Kathryn who our daughter seems to love more than both of us combined?"

"Yes! Aunt Kat!" Elena shouts out at the mention of her godmothers name.

"Yes, I have. I believe there's some bribery involving cookies and ice cream." Regina says tickling the tiny child in Emma's arms before she pecks her wife's lips.

The two retire to the kitchen as Elena runs off to her room.

"Emma are you sure you don't want to go somewhere sunny with a beach this weekend?"

"No." Emma says sternly.

"Babe.."

"It's just that when we fly anywhere I always get problems with the people at the airport."

Regina hugs the blonde knowing exactly what Emma is referring too.

On almost every trip they've taken, Emma has been pulled aside by security and searched because of her penis.

The first time it happened Emma was so embarrassed that she was in tears. By the end of the ordeal, Regina was screaming at everyone in airport security after Emma's release.

"You do realize your company has a private jet and we can bypass that whole circus right?"

"Yes but...Regina if you don't want to go to the cabin then we can go where ever you want." Emma says a little upset.

"No, I want to, I just want to be sure that's what you want." Regina replies cupping her wife's face in the palm of her hands.

"I don't care where I am as long as its with you and we spend most of our time naked and making love."

Regina says nothing. She stares lustily at her woman and is about to pounce when she hears Elena call out for her.

"I can't wait to get you alone Swan." Regina whispers seductively in Emma's ear before she leaves to attend to her child.

-/-

Emma Swan sucks a deep breath and takes in copious amounts of fresh air from their small cabin in the woods.

Though they don't visit here as much as she would like, it still is great to come back home with her wife and sometimes her kid.

She walks back inside towards the bedroom, to her wife who is still asleep, tired from their marathon love making session the night before.

Every beautiful thing Emma has ever seen in her life pales in comparison to the beauty of the woman laying naked in the middle of her bed.

Emma thinks back to the very first time they made love and a wide grin spreads across her face.

"I've learnt so much since then. Learned everything about your body. Your wants and needs. What makes you scream in pleasure. What makes you beg for more." Emma thinks as she slides the sheet from Regina's body.

"Beautiful."

"Em?" Regina calls out a little confused as to what's happening around her. That is until she sees her very naked wife standing next to the bed.

Almost fully awake now, Regina somehow is even more aroused than she was when they got here yesterday.

She smiles remembering the moment they walked through the front door of the cabin and Emma practically tore all of her clothes of trying to get her naked.

"You know, I didn't pay you back for going down on me yesterday so good that I orgasmed twice before you were done with me." The brunette says as she crawls towards the edge of the bed where Emma is.

The blondes cock is fully erect and dripping pre-cum from the tip.

"I love pleasuring you and I especially love licking every inch of your pussy." Emma replies as she bends down to kiss Regina.

Regina, still on her hands and knees looks up at Emma and takes as much of the hard shaft in front of her as she can in her warm mouth.

Emma moans and threads her fingers through her wife's dark hair, while gently urging her to suck harder.

Regina does.

She sucks and pulls at Emma's hard veiny cock making it as spitty as she possibly can.

Emma starts pumping her hips.

Regina in turn, sits up on her knees and both of her hands wrap themselves around the throbbing shaft while she sucks the tip.

Emma wants to push as much of her dick as she can down Regina's throat.

She hold the back of her lovers head and gently pushes forward until she feels the back of her wife's throat.

Regina gags a bit and Emma quickly pulls out.

"You okay babe?"

Regina nods quickly and looks up at Emma, waiting for instructions.

"Turn over."

Regina does. She buries her face in the sheets and raises her ass as high as she can for Emma.

The blonde encourages Regina to spread her legs wider as she attempts to push her painfully hard dick into the tan woman's heated core.

Emma slides halfway in.

She pumps her hips slowly and watches as her thick shaft stretches the tiny woman beneath her.

Emma holds onto prefect round globes and spreads them as she starts fucking Regina deeper.

Regina is so still and quiet. The only indicators that Emma has to tell her Regina is enjoying this are the brunettes toes that are tightly curled and a wayward whimper that sometimes escapes.

"Babe, I want to hear you. It's just us here." Emma says as she bends forward over the relatively quiet woman.

To be honest, Regina is so use to stifling her moans at home that she has forgotten she can be as loud and wanton she wants.

"Fuck Emma, you're so fucking big. Babe you're stretching my pussy so fucking good. Harder babe! Dameló mas duro!"

Emma plants one of her feet on the bed next to Regina. She grips her wife's slim waist tightly and does as her love commands.

Regina is so wet she can feel a line of wetness trailing from her slit to her navel.

She reaches down to start rubbing her clit but she abandons that and tries to massage Emma's balls that is practically slapping her clit every time Emma thrusted down into her.

Emma keeps pummeling her wife's perfect pussy until the brunette stiffens and floods her thick shaft with her cum.

Her tiny sweaty body falls on its side, spasming and moaning but she's still incoherently begging Emma for more.

The equally sweaty, muscular blonde wastes no time following her orders.

She lays the brunette flat out on the back and almost folds her in half as she climbs on to the bed between Regina's legs. She starts vigorously pounding into the screaming woman.

"Fuck yes! Deep just like that baby. I love when you fuck me like this."

Emma adjusts and leans down to kiss her wife without stopping her motion.

She kisses down the side of Regina's neck then lower to both of her breast that Emma squeezes together and takes turn sucking into her mouth.

After paying ample attention to the perfect mounds she raises up and holds Regina's legs apart after a few minutes.

She needs to cum so badly.

She slides her hands up and holds onto Regina's waist. She rocks the smaller woman towards her every time she plunges forward, plowing deeper into her lover.

Regina raises up and reaches both of her hands around to roughly grab both of Emma's ass cheeks.

She encourages the blonde goddess above her to fuck her both harder and deeper.

"Emma. I'm...fuck babe I'm...going to cum babe just a little more. F-uck!" She screams as she falls back, arching her back off the bed.

She cums so hard she squirts all over Emma's abdomen.

Emma is surprised for a second but she quickly catches herself and pins her wife to the bed.

She pushes her cock roughly back into the delirious woman's clenching hole.

Regina raises her ass off the bed to meet Emma's deep, long thrusts as she begs the blonde to cum inside of her.

It's takes Emma a few minutes but then she finally does cum.

She stays buried in her wife wetness for the longest while.

She makes sure Regina has milked her cock of every drop of cum before she slowly pulls out.

"I love you babe." Emma says when she finally catches her breath.

"Love...I love ..you to Em-ma." Regina replies after she settles herself in Emma's protective arms.

The two lovers continue their weekend together in much the same manner. Eating, sleeping and fucking like they can never get enough of each other.

-/-

When they finally get back home on Monday morning Emma gives Regina the keys to the house on 108 Mifflin Street that the realtor left with Kathryn after a speedy closing.

"I know you love the home we have but if we are going to adopt and continue to live here in Storybrooke I wanted to give you a bigger home to do so. And also there's an office that's bigger than the one you have now so now you will have enough room to run your campaign for Mayor. Do you like it?" Emma rambles a bit as she watches Regina's face while the brunette looks around the large home.

"I...Emma I love it! Babe I love how thoughtful you are!"

"Really?"

"Yes my love. I do. Now let's go get Elena so she can see!"

"Actually um..remember when I first moved into your home and you told me we had to make love in all the rooms or there will be bad luck?"

"Oh..oh no Emma Swan!" Regina says happily shrieking as Emma scoops her up and takes her towards the kitchen.

-/-

It's been a few weeks and the small family is still in the middle of moving into their new home. Even though some of their stuff still needs to be packed or put into storage they're mostly settled into Mifflin Street.

Emma is sat, leant back against the head board looking through the necessary requirements for adopting.

Regina walks out of the bathroom.

She walks straight up to Emma, quickly curls up in the blondes lap and sticks her face into her wife's neck.

Emma notices right away that her wife is sobbing softly and she begins to panic.

"Regina, babe what is the matter? Regina look at me. You're scaring me."

Their eyes connect and Emma's is almost about to explode with worry looking at Regina's tear stained cheeks.

"I think...I might be..Em I think I'm pregnant." Regina finally says as she produces two pregnancy test that are both positive.

"Are you...oh my freaking! Babe is this for real?"

"We should call the doctor so they can test and confirm but yeah I'm pretty sure I am." Regina says as she steals a celebratory kiss from Emma.

Emma is so happy she stands and picks her wife up. They waltz around the room laughing and celebrating.

A couple of days later the doctor confirms Regina's pregnancy.

They continue celebrating and sharing the news with those close to them.

An eight month premature baby is born to them after a bit of a harrowing pregnancy. Nevertheless, Henry David Swan-Mills is beautiful and healthy.

The moment Regina is well enough after being released from the hospital, Emma takes her newborn to meet his grandparents.

"I wish you were here to see him. We miss you." Emma says while standing inside of Henry Sr. mausoleum after visiting her parents graves.

Back at home Elena is so ecstatic to have a baby brother she tells her parents she no longer wants a dog because she doesn't think she can love anyone or anything more than she loves her little brother. That lasts until a couple years later when Emma and Regina add to their family again by adopting a child, a girl named Sophia Grace Swan-Mills.

-/-

Though the couple now have a full house they also have aunt Kathryn who finally starts dating a hunk named Frederic and Grandma Cora, who practically lives with the family because she can't bare being far from her grandkids.

Somewhere during nightly feedings and daycare, Regina Swan-Mills runs for Mayor of the small town and wins.

She takes the helm and like a true public servant the headstrong woman runs the office like a Queen runs her kingdom.

Emma in the mean time unwittingly works her way up to Deputy Sheriff.

She frequently fills in for Sheriff Graham who has become one of her closes friends.

There are days when the Mayor and Sheriff's office intersect and well when it does ...let's just say that the secretary knows to take an extra long lunch so Emma and Regina can take their time discussing "budgetary issues".

-/-

One rainy morning, Regina turns to her side and comes face to face with her beautiful wife, she thinks back to a conversation she once had with Kathryn years ago that she thinks about sometimes.

"Do you think you'll ever find true love and happily ever after like those fairytales?"

"Honestly, no." Regina replies absolutely sure that there are really no "happily ever afters".

Just, maybe two people who've learned not to kill each other.

"You're right. So, tell me about this teaching job you got in Storybrooke..."

Regina's thoughts fall back to the present.

"Happy endings are not always what you think they are going to be, but it does exist." She thinks as she feels Emma reach for her. She smiles and crawls into her lovers warm embrace.

She falls back into a peaceful slumber, dreaming of a half naked, soaking wet blonde goddess saving her from certain death some time later but not before hearing her favorite words from Emma.

"I love you Regina."

"I love you to Emma."

-FIN-


End file.
